Harry Potter and the Guardian of Hogwarts
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Harry Potter thought he had an extraordinary life. Little did he know how much it would intensify. Harry and Draco ARE NOT gay. They are just supportive of one another.
1. Summer Hardships and Surprises

Disclaimer – All characters are the property of JK Rowling. I am just borrowing them for fan fiction.

Chapter 1 – Summer Hardships and Surprises

Harry Potter was not a normal boy. Even in the wizarding world, Harry was an exceptional person. Having inherited his mother's emerald green eyes, and his father's unruly black hair, Harry stood out already. When you saw Harry in person, the one thing that made him really stand out and made him famous was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Harry inherited other things from his parents. He had inherited his mother's compassion and her intellect and interests in such things as charms and potions. He had inherited his natural ability for flying as well as the ease of transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts from his father James.

Our story starts as the end of the school semester ended and Harry was stepping off the train to face another hard summer with his relatives by blood. Petunia was Lily's sister. Petunia's husband's name was Vernon. They hated Harry with a passion and never treated him as anything but a freak. Their son Dudley was known for "Harry hunting" and never missed an opportunity to hurt Harry in some way. Harry had no doubts that this summer would be just like the rest. After completing his horrifying fifth year with the horrible toad Umbridge, Harry just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts and his hurt. Sirius was dead and he did not know how he was going to contain his anger at his relatives all summer knowing that he had no one else to turn to.

As Harry stepped through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ he saw a group of people that made his heart light. Alastor Moody and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting there as well as Hermione's parents. After greeting Moody, he turned and received a huge hug from Molly, who always treated Harry like a son. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry and wished him well for the summer. Apparently Hermione had told them what happened. As Harry glanced around, he saw the Dursleys waiting impatiently, glaring at him and the others. With a huge sigh, he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and walked over to them. Vernon mouthed and insult at Harry and forced him from the platform to the car.

When Harry and the Dursleys reached No. 4 Privet Drive, Harry brought his trunk and Hedwig to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. No sooner had he done this than Uncle Vernon walked in and barked at him to report to the kitchen at once. As soon as Harry sat at the dining room table his Aunt Petunia sat across from him and his Uncle Vernon paced back and forth behind her.

"Now let us get one thing straight boy," said Vernon. "No funny business this year. If I see one trace of your freakishness I will beat you unconscious. Do I make myself clear boy?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"Well get up," Aunt Petunia snapped. "It is time for you to start dinner. If you burn anything this time, you will not eat for three days. Do I make myself clear to you boy?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," replied Harry.

He got up to start the dinner and all things happened at once. He went to put the frying pan on the stove and missed causing the pan to hit the floor with an ear shattering crash. His aunt and uncle jumped, swore and then grabbed Harry all in one breath. As he dragged Harry up the stairs, Uncle Vernon hit Harry very hard on the side of his head. When Harry cried out, Uncle Vernon slapped him in the mouth. When they reached the landing he threw Harry into the room and made to lock the door.

"You were warned boy," said Uncle Vernon.

As he started to walk away, Harry fell from the force of the shove as well as the pain in his head. Upon landing on the floor a distinct snap could be heard by everyone. When Harry cried out in pain, Uncle Vernon turned an ugly puce color.

"You clumsy boy," he screamed. "Now look at what you have done."

As he stared at Harry crying and holding his left wrist, he scowled.

"You can just use your arm that way," said Vernon. "I am not spending my good money to have you fixed."

He and Petunia closed and locked the door and walked down the stairs. Harry sat there and cried as the pain in his arm intensified with every little bounce he made. As he opened his school trunk, Harry found some of his old school robes. Using his feet and his good hand, he tore them and made them into a sling so that he could wrap and bound his arm to prevent further damage. Hedwig hooted angrily at this treatment of her master, whom she loved dearly.

Harry spent three days in his room in agony. Every time he rolled over in his sleep he jounced his arm. The only good thing Harry could say was that he didn't sleep that often as images of Sirius falling though the veil kept popping into his mind making him wake in a cold sweat. Harry cried often, as he missed his godfather. He had now lost another person that loved him dearly. Would this war with Voldemort take away everyone he loved?

On the fourth morning, Harry was awakened by his dreams of Sirius again. He got up and opened the window for some fresh air.

"Fresh air," he thought. "Something I can have even here, but Sirius was not allowed when he lived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Crying silently, Harry got dressed as best as he could with one arm broken and a heavy heart. As he finished getting dressed he heard the lock open on the door. It opened to reveal an angry Uncle Vernon.

"Well," his uncle hissed. "Get moving boy. I haven't got all day. Your Aunt has a list of things she wants you to do today and you bloody well better have them done by the time I get home or you will be in serious trouble."

Harry nodded resigned and walked to the edge of the stairs. As he passed his uncle, he bumped his arm on the corner of the wall and hissed in pain. His uncle snarled at him and punched him in the back.

"YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH BOY," he roared.

Harry being in pain and weak from lack of food fell. As he fell, he tumbled down the stairs and blacked out. Dudley walked in the front door just in time to see Harry's body tumble down the stairs and his eyes got wide as Harry's body stopped at an odd angle at the bottom of the stairs.

"You killed him," he screeched.

Petunia came running out form the kitchen and saw the scene before her. She rushed over to Vernon.

"You have to go for a ride," she said quietly. "Take Dudders with you."

Uncle Vernon came to with a start. He grabbed his son and walked out the front door. With resignation, Petunia walked up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom. She sat at his desk and wrote a letter. She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Hurry to Professor Dumbledore," she said.

Hedwig hooted in reply and flew out of the window.

-----------

Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard alive in this era. Or at least he thought he was. After the end of the year and the harrowing experience at the Department of Mysteries, he sighed with contentment knowing that Harry would be safe at his relatives' house for the summer. He worked for a few days getting things returned to normal after Delores Umbridge left the school. Being Head Master was great. He loves his school and the students in it.

He had a close bond with the Boy-Who-Lived. He loved Harry like no other student to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By the second day of the summer holidays, he was working hard with the Ministry of Magic, as a new Minister was to be sworn in. How he hated these meetings. A necessary thing that was needed as Cornelius Fudge was ousted by the entire wizarding community. Being the Head Warlock of the Wizengamot, his presence was necessary. He was asked by the community once more to take the post of Minister of Magic. He refused, knowing that Hogwarts needed him. Instead he supported and recommended a person that no one would have thought of to be the new Minister of Magic. He supported this person because he could trust this man. He also supported this person because he knew that the man had Harry's best interest at heart. So on the third day, Arthur Weasley, formerly of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Division, was sworn in as Minister of Magic. He helped get Arthur set up in his new office and helped get his support staff set up, Dumbledore also helped set up a meeting with the British Prime Minister. When this was done he bade Arthur good evening and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Sitting down at his desk he noticed that a glow had started around Hogwarts. Not fully understanding it, he thought on the matter for awhile as he called Dobby to bring him a cup of tea. After eating dinner and still pondering the strange glow of the castle, Dumbledore decided to put it off until the morning, not knowing that tomorrow would be a disaster in of itself. He retired for the night. As he dreamed, he heard the castle whispering about the Heir finally coming into his own. Upon waking the next morning he thought about the dream and what its meaning was. As he sat there he had a very good idea of what it meant. It was time for a change at Hogwarts and something big was going to happen this year. As he sat eating breakfast, a snowy white female owl flew into his window, knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice. Albus recognized the owl at once. It was obvious to him, that the bird was furious and she was extremely agitated. After attempting to calm her down and getting two fingers cut open, Albus sighed to himself and was forced to freeze the bird with a stunner until he could get the letter off her leg. Once he had the letter he unfroze her and sat down to read the letter. Once he had done so he paled, dropped the letter, and was up and out the door all in one breath. He sent a patronus to Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, and Pomona Sprout, as well as Madam Pomfrey. As the teachers assembled in the entrance to the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore started to cry.

"What is it Albus," asked a very concerned Minerva.

"Bad news I am afraid," he replied. "I need you all to come with me straight away."

He reached into his robe and pulled out a length of rope.

"Portus," he mumbled.

The rope glowed blue. As the teachers and school nurse touched the rope they were all portkeyed to their destination. Albus hoped that they would not be too late.


	2. The Woes of Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

**Chapter 2 – The Woes of Albus Dumbledore**

As Dumbledore reached the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive, it opened and a pale Petunia Dursley rushed out to meet him.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said. "Come quickly. Something terrible has happened."

As they entered the foyer, all the wizards let out a loud gasp. They all rushed to the prone, broken boy who was lying at the bottom of the stairs. Poppy pushed Albus and Minerva out of the way and whipped out her wand. As she and Severus scanned the boy, she started getting angrier by the minute. Severus paled when he saw what Poppy was seeing and his dark eyes were getting darker by the minute. He stood up and rounded on Petunia.

"How could you let this happen to him?" he bellowed.

She paled and backed up a step before sitting down heavily in a chair.

"There was nothing I could do Severus," she said. "I am unable to control my husband's anger."

She winced as she sat back against the chair. Minerva saw her wince and moved to stand behind her.

"What is wrong with you Petunia?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Petunia stammered.

"Then why are you wincing in pain?" she asked.

"Really it is nothing," Petunia mumbled.

"Let me be the judge of that Petunia," said Severus sarcastically.

As he grabbed Petunia by the arm, she winced in pain. Minerva walked over and forcibly raised her shirt, wincing as she did.

"What has happened to you?" she asked in shock.

Severus and Pomona both had their hands to their mouths in horror at the purple and black bruising all over Petunia's back. Filius walked over and cast a mild healing charm on Petunia's bruises.

"I can't heal as well as Poppy, but as she is busy at the moment this is better than nothing," he squeaked.

Petunia nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she managed as she sank into her chair. "How is Harry?"

"We do not know the full extent of his injuries," said Dumbledore. "We will be taking him back to Hogwarts for close monitoring as well as taking him away from here permanently. What I want to know is what in the hell is going on in this house? How long has Harry been being treated like this?"

As Dumbledore was speaking, Poppy and Severus put a body bind on Harry and turned to Albus.

"We need to get him to Hogwarts as soon as possible," she said.

Dumbledore nodded and handed her and Severus a portkey back to the Hogwarts infirmary. After they disappeared, Dumbledore turned to Petunia.

"Where is Vernon?" he asked.

"He will be back shortly," Petunia replied with a shudder.

No sooner had those words come out of her mouth, they heard the car pull into the drive and shut off. As Vernon and Dudley walked into the house, Filius stunned him and moved him into the sitting room. Dudley screamed and fell over. Pomona grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and stood him back up.

"BE QUIET BOY," she yelled.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Vernon and ropes flew out of it and tied him up.

"Enervate," he said calmly.

Vernon woke up and looked around. He went from distorted, to angry, to fearful as he heard a small pop and Severus Snape came back in. As he saw all the people standing around, he started screaming obscenities at them. He called them freaks.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FREAKS," screamed Vernon.

Dumbledore eventually had to magic his mouth closed. The power radiating from Albus was so great that the four heads of house backed up. His anger was only matched by that of Minerva and Severus. Dumbledore look over at Petunia.

"Has this man been hitting you and Dudley as well?" he asked.

Petunia looked frightened as she glanced over at her husband, who was getting angrier by the minute. After looking at her hands, she nodded. Severus exploded and withdrew his wand.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT LILY'S SISTER?" he screamed.

"YOU MONSTER," screeched Minerva McGonagall.

"SILENCE," said Dumbledore.

He looked once again at Petunia.

"Would you and your son like to go to a safe place that is away from this man?" he asked.

Petunia looked over at her son, who nodded vigorously. She looked Dumbledore square in the eyes.

"Yes," she said. "We would like that very much."

"Very well," said Albus.

He turned to Pomona and Filius.

"Would you please escort Petunia and Dudley to Hogsmeade and place them somewhere safe?" he asked.

Both professors nodded in agreement. He looked back at Dudley and Petunia.

"Please go upstairs and pack as much of your things as you can," he said. "A professor will help each of you and then they will take you someplace safe. Know that you will never be coming here again."

Both Dudley and Petunia looked relieved to hear this and walked with the professors to their bedrooms to pack. When they were done, they came downstairs and the professors nodded to Dumbledore. Holding a hand out to each Petunia, and Dudley, who took their hands, they apparated away.

By this time Vernon was fuming. That freak of a boy had caused his downfall and lost him his son and wife. As he was unable to speak, as the lead freak did some magic on him, he was wondering what would become of him. He glared at the three remaining professors. Dumbledore placed a silencing charm around the sitting room.

Minerva, I need you to contact the Minister," said Albus. "Severus, I need you to contact Arabella and Kingsley."

Both nodded and left to do what was asked of them. Within minutes, small pops could be heard within the house. Vernon looked even more furious as more witches and wizards came into his line of view.

"Arthur," said Dumbledore. "I would like permission to use Veritaserum on this man."

Arthur looked shocked at being asked by the Head Master to do this and quickly nodded. After all, he was still not used to being Minister of Magic yet. Dumbledore turned to Severus. Severus knew what the old mage wanted and handed a tiny bottle of clear liquid to the man. Turning to Vernon, he removed his silencing charm and dropped 3 drops into the man's mouth before Vernon could utter one word.

"Mr. Dursley," said Albus. "You will be answering some questions for me and we want to know the whole truth."

Vernon just glared at Dumbledore.

"You FREAKS need to get out of my house," he said. "Once I get out of here you are all going to prison."

Dumbledore just laughed in the man's face.

"No Mr. Dursley," he said. "We will not. Now, have you hit Harry often before today?"

"YES," screamed Vernon.

"Why?" asked Minerva.

She was very pale as she watched and heard.

"Because I HATE him," screamed Vernon. "I wish you freaks had never dropped him off on my door. I beat Petunia for being related to this nonsense that YOU FREAKS brought into out lives. I hate you all with a passion. I WISH YOU WERE ALL DEAD."

Minerva's knees suddenly gave out on her and Arthur and Severus grabbed her before she hit the floor. Arabella started crying.

"Oh poor Harry and Petunia," she wailed. "If I had only known what was happening."

"There, there," muttered Kingsley patting her on the back and glaring down at Vernon.

Arthur stepped up to Dumbledore and glared at Vernon.

"You will be arrested and taken before the Wizengamot," he said. "You will be charged with reckless endangerment to a child, domestic abuse, and the most serious offence will be attempted MURDER. If you are found guilty, and make no mistake that you will be, you will be sentenced to 50 years in Azkaban Prison."

With that, he turned to Kingsley who conjured up handcuffs. Together they whisked away Vernon Dursley to set up his hearing. Dumbledore meanwhile, turned to Arabella.

"I have a mission for you," he stated.

Together they walked off and when they returned, Arabella took one more look around and left the house. Severus, Minerva, and Albus then planted decoys in the house. Never let it be known, that they wanted Lord Voldemort to know that no one lived here and that they had moved Harry away from the location. Let the shields stay up awhile longer to confuse him. When they were done, the three professors apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. From there they hurried up to the infirmary. When they entered, Madam Pomfrey motioned them over.

He had a broken wrist, 4 broken ribs, a cracked skull, and a broken leg," she began. "On top of all that, he has not eaten in four days."

Severus started to cry. It was the first time that anyone had ever seen tears in the man's eyes, much less for the student that was his least favorite.

"Here I thought he was the pampered Prince," he whispered. "How wrong I have been to this child."

"Quite right you have, Severus," snapped McGonagall.

"All of this on top of just losing Sirius," whispered Albus.

The shock of that statement sent chills down the spines of the others standing there.

"Poppy, have you been able to heal the boy?" whispered Albus.

"Yes Head Master," she said. "He is sleeping. I have fixed up his injuries in a jiffy. Right now I want him on replenishing potions. He is currently sleeping a natural sleep. When he wakes I will give him another replenishing potion. I would like for you to get the house elves to fix him some food for in the morning. He will be hungry. So warn them nothing to heavy."

"I will see to it personally Poppy," said Albus. "I am sure that Dobby and Winky will take good care of the boy. I will speak with them directly."

When the adults turned to walk away, Albus noticed four shining orbs floating around the infirmary.

"What in the world?" asked Minerva.

As they watched, the orbs became ghostlike apparitions, and sat around Harry's bed. Minerva started to intervene, but Albus grabbed her.

"No Minerva," he said. "Look."

As one, the four apparitions held out their hands to one another and a glow formed around Harry. When the glow died out, the four orbs and the figures were gone.

"What was that?" asked Severus.

"Unfortunately," said Albus. "It is not for me to tell you Severus. Only Harry can do that now. However I need a favor from both you and Minerva. I need you to watch out over Harry for the rest of the summer. He will be staying with us the rest of the summer. I want you two, with Filius and Pomona to state tutoring Harry in everything. Something tells me he will be far ahead of his classmates in no time at all."

Both professors nodded in agreement.

"We shall Albus," said Severus. "You can count on both of us."

Minerva nodded her agreement.

"Feeling different towards Harry now Severus?" he asked.

"You have no idea Albus," he replied.

Together, the trio walked down to the kitchens to talk to Dobby and Winky.

Authors Note – Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Gryffindor to Gryffindor

Disclaimer – all characters are the property of JK Rowling.

Note – I wish to thank all those who are enjoying my story so far. I have never written like this before and I hope that I do not let you down. Thanks again.

**Chapter 3 Gryffindor to Gryffindor**

Harry slept clean through the next morning. Around lunch time, he opened his eyes and sat up. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses and placed them on his nose. After looking around, he wondered where everyone was. As he was looking around, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with a big smile on her face.

"Mr. Potter," she said. "I am so glad to see you awake. How are you feeling today?

"I am a bit sore and hungry, but otherwise I am ok thanks," he said. "I take it you healed me up after what my Uncle did to me?"

"Yes I did," she answered.

Harry could see the relief in her eyes and the fury on her face when she thought about the condition that she found him in the previous morning. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I want you to take it easy for the next few days," she said. "The Head Master will be with you in about an hour to discuss your arrangements. You will check with me every morning for the next week so that I can give you a check up. You will take a replenishing potion every morning for the next few days. You will stay here in the hospital wing for another couple of hours, until I am satisfied that you are doing well. If the Head Master allows, you may leave later today ONLY if we agree to those terms."

Harry, having dealt with Poppy every year of his wizarding life, smiled at her and nodded in agreement. Poppy then raised her wand and gave him a quick check up.

"You will be sore for a few days," she said. "But other than that, all of your broken bones are healed. All I ask is that you remain calm and try not to over do yourself too much. I do not want some kind of relapse."

She handed him a replenishing potion. He drank it down with a grimace, but smiled his heartfelt thanks to her. She hugged him again and went to the fireplace.

"Head Master," she called. "He is awake."

Within a few minutes, Albus, Minerva, and Severus all walked into the infirmary.

"Hello Harry," greeted Albus. "How are you feeling today?"

"I have had better, but otherwise I am fine Professor," said Harry. "Am I to understand that you and Professors McGonagall and Snape rescued me Sir?"

"Yes we did," replied Dumbledore. "Also Arthur Weasley, Kingsley, and Professors Sprout and Flitwick were there to help."

"Why was Mr. Weasley called?" asked Harry in confusion.

"That's right," said Severus. "He doesn't know."

Professor McGonagall looked down at her favorite pupil.

"Harry, Arthur Weasley is the new Minister of Magic," she said. "We were going to tell you, but everything happened so fast that we had no time."

Harry looked to his least favorite Professor.

"Why did you help?" he asked. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why? I never thought you liked me very much."

Severus looked at Harry and smiled a genuine smile. Harry sat there looking like a fish out of water. He never saw Professor Snape, the Bat of the dungeons, smile like that before. At least, never like that to him. Severus, knowing what Harry was thinking smiled again.

"Potter, I owe you a very big apology," he said. "I never knew you were going through so much. If I knew, I would have watched out for you better. My hatred of James overclouded my senses and I thought you were too much like him. I am sorry for thinking that. You may be arrogant, but no one should have to go through what you have been through in your life. I promise form this day forth, to help you in any way that I can in this world."

By the time that Severus had finished this statement, Professors Sprout and Flitwick all joined them in the infirmary. Harry was overwhelmed by the emotions that flickered through his mind and body. He started to cry. Minerva and Severus sat on each side of Harry and held him as he sobbed. Albus then walked over to Harry and sat down.

"It is ok Harry," said Albus. "The six of us in this room with you now will do everything in our power to help you through the next two years here at school. If I am not mistaken you will have some additional help coming up real soon."

"Help from who?" asked Harry.

"Ah Harry," he replied. "As to that, I am not allowed to tell you. Not because I don't want to, but because I am not allowed. What I can tell you is to expect your first visitor tonight. In the meantime, we have some things that we will be discussing with you."

Harry dried his eyes and thanked all of his professors as well as the school nurse.

"First off Harry," said Albus. "You will be taking advanced DADA and Potions with Professor Snape. You will have advanced Transfiguration with Minerva, and advanced Charms with Filius. You will also learn healing from Madam Pomfrey. You will be learning some things from me as well. Such as Occlumency, Legilimency, as well as advanced History. From Minerva, you will also learn Animagus training."

Harry calculated all this in his mind quickly.

"How am I going to have time for regular classes with all this extra stuff?" he asked.

"You will not be going to regular classes anymore Harry," said a chuckling Albus. "If I am correct, then by the end of the week, you will no longer have to do half the classes that I have just given you. All I ask is that you stay in the castle or on the grounds. Do not enter the forbidden forest as Voldemort may attempt to try and get to you from there. We do not want any more accidents happening to you. Also we will be giving you special quarters here in the castle. It will be your home until you decide you do not wish to live here anymore."

Harry got very excited at hearing this.

"Really Sir?" he asked. "I don't have to go back to the Dursleys anymore?"

Severus nodded to him.

"Harry, your Aunt and cousin now live in Hogsmeade," said Pomona looking over at him. "We put them in a safe shelter until we can clear up a few things. Your Aunt wants to see you soon."

Harry stared at her in wonder.

"Why are Aunt Petunia and Dudley living in Hogsmeade?" he asked. "And why would they want to see me?"

"Well Harry," Filius squeaked. "It seems that your Aunt was also being abused by your Uncle."

Harry again for the second time that morning sat like a fish out of water.

"So, will she be alright?" he asked.

Yes Harry," said Albus nodding. "She will be fine. Before I forget Harry, I have one more surprise for you."

Harry waited for a moment and two pops happened. Dobby and Winky stood in front of Harry.

"DOBBY! WINKY!" Harry excitedly exclaimed. "It is so good to see you again."

With tears in their eyes, both Dobby and Winky gave a low bow to Harry.

"Harry Potter Sir," said Dobby. "Winky and I is wishing to be bonded to you Sir. We is wanting you to be our new Master Sir. If you is wanting us that is. We is needing a new Master and Professor Dumbledore says we can be your new house elves if you is wanting us Harry Potter Sir."

Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore who nodded his head in agreement.

"I think it is a good idea Harry," he said.

Harry looked at the two house elves for a moment.

"I agree," he said. "But under a couple of conditions. First you must wear clothes like a uniform and second you will get one day a week off and you will get paid. Those are my terms."

Winky looked stricken at first, but after a quick word with Dobby, both elves agreed.

Albus got up and walked over to Harry and helped him stand.

From here Harry," he said. "All you have to do is place your hands on each of their heads and say that you want them bound to you."

Harry nodded and placed a hand on each elf's head.

"I, Harry James Potter, would like you, Dobby and Winky, to be bound to me as my house elves," he said.

A golden glow surrounded Harry and the elves brightly. When it died down both Winky and Dobby were in tears with happiness. Dumbledore looked at the trio.

"Well done," he said. "Winky would you please go and make up Harry's rooms so that he can rest in his new bed tonight? Dobby, would you please go and get Harry some lunch as well as some lunch for the rest of us?"

Both elves looked to Harry who nodded. He was not at all comfortable with having servants, but if that is what made them happy, who was he to deprive them of that. Dumbledore conjured a table and chairs for the group and Dobby popped back in with a lunch that seemed like a miniature feast. Everyone sat down and they all ate and chatted amongst themselves in perfect harmony. As soon as lunch was over, Poppy gave Harry another once over and pronounced him fit to go about the castle. Dumbledore and Severus walked Harry to his new quarters which were decorated in all the house colors. Harry was a bit mystified at that. The looks on Dumbledore and Snape's faces told him that they too were astounded with the rooms. As they sat in Harry's sitting room, a golden orb appeared in front of Harry and dropped a note in Harry's lap. When Harry picked up the letter the orb disappeared. Opening the letter, he read it once and then tucked it into his pocket. The other two looked at him curiously, but did not ask. Harry did not offer an explanation. He did however; ask for permission to wander the castle at night when he was having trouble sleeping. Albus nodded his consent. Albus then got up and opened the door. Hedwig flew to Harry and perched on his shoulder. Harry petted her and thanked her for being there for him when he needed her. She had a few notes ties to her legs. It took Harry several moments to get them all off. Dumbledore handed Hedwig an owl treat and she flew off to the Owlery. Harry opened his first envelope. In it was a letter from Gringotts. It read:

_Dear Mister Potter_

_We are saddened by your loss of one Sirius Black. We have his will. It was read and we need to discuss the contents of it with you. If you could please come here on Monday, we would be appreciative of this. We also have some other matters to discuss with you as well. Thank you in advance. If you write your answer on this parchment, it will automatically return here._

_Thanks,_

_Griphook_

Harry handed this letter to Albus and Severus and opened the other envelope. The second letter was from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to have the results of your O.W.L.S. They are as follows_

_Potions – O_

_Transfiguration – O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O_

_Herbology – E_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Divination – A_

_History of Magic – P_

_Astronomy – E_

_Charms – O_

_Congratulations on your 8 OWLS_

_Fondly_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry passed this one over to Professors Snape and Dumbledore as well. Both read the letter and both gave Harry a quick hug before stating that they would in fact take Harry to Gringotts on Monday as well as get what he needed for the studies he was going to be taking.

That evening after dinner, Harry started walking down the halls of Hogwarts. He went right to the divination tower. However, instead of going up the steps to Professor Trelawney's rooms, he went up the left hand stair case to a room that he had never seen before. It was not even on the marauders map. The door was covered with a picture of a wizard with short brown hair and wearing the Gryffindor crest on his lapel.

"Hello Harry," he said. "I trust you know who I am?"

Harry nodded at the portrait.

"Yes," he said. "You are Godric Gryffindor. I have received your note. What do you need to discuss with me?"

Gryffindor's portrait opened up and Harry entered a room that was decorated in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold. Seating himself in a chair Harry waited as the letter instructed until the ghost of Godric himself was standing in front of him.

"I have called you here today Harry to tell you some important things," he said. "I also have something that I want to give to you. However, I think that an explanation is in order before I give it to you. You see Harry, I had only one child. Her name was Maya. She was my only heir and only child. She grew up here in the castle and became quite a powerful witch in her own rights. At the time she was due to graduate from Hogwarts, she came to love a man. His name was Christian James Potter. They produced several children and so on and so forth."

WAIT!" said Harry jumping up and starting to pace. "Are you telling me that I am YOUR descendant?"

"Yes Harry," he said. "You are my several removed great grand child. It is my job tonight to give you all the information you need about the Gryffindor line. You are a powerful wizard in your own right. I just have to finish fine tuning the parts that pertain to me and our blood line. However, you will not be able to do it awake I am afraid. This will take several hours and it will be easier if you are asleep. I need you to send word to Dumbledore that you will be unobtainable until tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded.

"Dobby," he called.

With a small pop Dobby appeared.

"Yes Master Harry?" he asked.

"I need you to give a message to Dumbledore," he replied. "Tell him that I will not be in my rooms tonight, but not to worry. I will be in the castle. Please tell him that I will talk with him in the morning. Also, please tell Professors Snape and McGonagall that I will be fine and I will see everyone in the morning."

With a small bow and a pop, Dobby went about the task. Harry took a moment to ponder over the uniform that Dobby was wearing. It was a brown shirt and trousers. Shrugging his shoulder, Harry climbed into the bed and immediately fell asleep.

The dream that night was something that Harry would never forget in his life. As he slept, he dreamed that he was in classes with one of the most powerful wizards in history. He learned new things dealing with Transfiguration. He also learned new things in DADA as well as History of Magic. When Harry woke the next morning, it took him a moment to gather all that he went through the previous night. From there he proceeded down to the Great Hall where the professors were sitting down for breakfast. Dobby and Winky rushed over and placed Harry's breakfast in front of him and hurried away. Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid all looked at Harry curiously. They could see that there was something different about him. Harry raised his hand and summoned his wand. As the holly and phoenix feather wand entered the room, his seeker ability kicked in and he caught the wand. At this point all the professors sat with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Harry?" asked Severus. "How did you just do that?"

"It is a story that I will tell, but not at this time Professor," he replied. "I have some other things that I must do before I can tell you this."

At this time Harry reached into his pocket and produced a second wand.

"Harry is that Godric's wand?" gasped Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. As he brought the two wands together, something mysterious and odd happened. It seemed that both wands melded together and became one wand. By this time, no one was eating. Even Dumbledore was at a loss as to explain what just happened. When Dobby came back in, Harry was not the only one who noticed that Dobby's uniform had changed. Dobby's shirt was now gold. Harry sat and ate his breakfast signaling to the professors to eat before their food got cold.


	4. Hufflepuff to Hufflepuff

Disclaimer – All Characters are the property of JK Rowling.

Note – to those that are enjoying the story, please bear with me. I still have a few chapters to go before I can bring in other students. Once you read the other chapters you will understand better. I hope I do not lose your interest.

**Chapter 4 – Hufflepuff to Hufflepuff**

As the day came to a close, Harry's mind was still reeling with all the information that he had learned in a space of 24 hours. He went up to the 7th floor and entered the room of requirement to practice what he learned. True to Godric's word, Harry was faster at Transfiguration, DADA, and he was well versed in History of Hogwarts. He knew that a small thought would send the sword of Godric Gryffindor to his hand without even thinking about it. As he sat and pondered this, there was a small knock on the door. When Harry answered the door, he was surprised to see Severus, Minerva, and Albus all standing there. He moved so that they could enter the room. After looking around, all three came to the same conclusion. Harry had been training. Without saying a word, Severus sent a stunning spell at Harry. He was surprised to see that Harry deflected the spell. He was even more astonished when Harry has sent the spell back at him without muttering a word. When Harry realized what he had done, he ran to Severus muttering the counterspell. Severus stood up and smiled at Harry.

"Good job Harry. That was well done," said Severus.

Minerva was still speechless as she witnessed the scene. Albus just stood there with a twinkle in his eyes telling Harry, that he knew exactly what was going on. Harry grinned at him.

"You know what I am going through, don't you?" he asked.

"I had my suspicions, but I could not prove it," he said smiling. "I am curious as to why you are not talking about it now though."

Before Harry could answer, an orb in the color of black came into the room. As it neared Harry, a letter written on a black sheet of parchment dropped down to Harry. Minerva and Severus looked at Harry and then at Dumbledore. Harry nodded and Dumbledore explained.

"It seems that Harry was visited by Godric Gryffindor last night," he said. "If I am not mistaken, tonight he will be visited by Helga Hufflepuff."

He looked at Harry who nodded in affirmation. Harry looked at each of his professors before he started to explain.

"Godric trained me in DADA as well as Transfiguration and History of Magic," he stated hesitantly. "Professor McGonagall, I will not have to study it with you this year. I will however still need to study Animagus training with you."

Minerva looked to Albus who nodded in understanding.

"Yes Harry," he began. "I do believe that you are correct in the aspect that there will be very little in the teachings of Transfiguration or DADA that either of us could teach you now. We do have a few things we wish to discuss with you however. Tomorrow is Monday and the three of us will be taking you to Diagon Alley to Gringotts and of course to purchase your supplies for the upcoming year. We do have a huge favor to ask of you."

Harry looked suspiciously at them for a moment.

"What is it that you wish of me?" he asked.

Dumbledore chuckled as the room furnished four chairs for them to all sit down.

"Harry this coming year will be your sixth year," he began. "How many times have you heard me say that we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"I think you have said that every year since I started Sir," said Harry chuckling.

Dumbledore nodded and chuckled along with him.

"Well Harry, I would like for you to fill that post this year," he said. "I would like to make you a full fledged teacher at this school. What say you?"

Harry not expecting to hear this from his Professor sat for a moment in stunned silence.

"What about Professor Snape?" he asked. "I thought he wanted the position."

"No Harry," said Severus speaking up now. "I do not want the position. I am happy being the potions master in this school. I really like what I do. I just said I wanted it because a good qualified teacher needs to be in that spot. I fully support the Head Master's choice in this. You are the best at DADA in the school. You are also the only one in the school in your year to get an O in DADA. Not to mention, you now have the power of the bloodline of Godric Gryffindor with you as well. You will be hard pressed to find anyone as good as you are in DADA."

Harry sat stunned again. To get this kind of praise from Severus Snape was unheard of. He only ever praised the Slytherins for their work. He slowly looked to Minerva who was smiling at him.

"I don't know what to say," he replied. "May I have a few days to think about this?"

"Of course you may Harry," said Dumbledore nodding. "I also want to point out that as a professor, you will have many privileges that will make your life here easier. One of them is the ability to add or subtract points from students. Also the privilege to eat at the staff table is yours. The Ministry of Magic will be making you an adult at 16 instead of 17 and you will have the trace removed off of you on your 16th birthday. From the moment you turn 16, you will be a full fledged adult with all the perks that go with it. Once you learn to apparate, you will get your license. The possibilities for you are unlimited."

Harry nodded as he started to comprehend what Dumbledore was telling him. He watched the expressions of the other two teachers from time to time and noticed them smiling at him in an encouraging sort of way.

"What I also want to point out to you," continued Albus. "Is that when we get to Diagon Alley you will also be receiving your inheritances. You will receive the inheritance that is not only from Sirius, but from the Potter estate and the Gryffindor estate as well. If I am not mistaken, you will have a few more surprises in store for you as well. Starting next week, you will be asked however, to sit for your N.E.W.T.S. Of course the rest of the staff is here to help you. All you have to do is ask."

Harry looked to the smiling faces of the three adults and smiled himself.

"I accept Sir," he said.

All three adults laughed at this.

"Harry, you now have the privilege of calling us by our first names as well," said Albus. "You will be an equal staff member here. No one will hold your age against you. There is one small draw back though Harry."

Harry looked apprehensive for a moment, but resigned himself to the bad news.

"What is it Sir?" he asked. "I mean Albus."

Nothing serious Harry," said Albus chuckling. "You will just not be able to play on the house team anymore. Plus you will not be Head Boy or prefect either for that matter. Not that it is any matter anyway, as you will be a teacher."

Harry bit his lip for a moment in thought and laughed with the rest of them.

"I think I can handle that," he said.

"Good," said Albus smiling. "Now if I am not mistaken, you have to be somewhere in a little bit. I'm sure your letter will tell you where you are to report to."

Harry nodded.

"I will be next to the astronomy tower for the night," he explained. "If there is an emergency, Dobby or Winky will be the only ones that will be able to get to me. For this I apologize."

The three professors nodded. Minerva smiled and told Harry not to worry about it.

"We will see you in the morning Harry," said Albus. "Until then we wish you a pleasant night."

Harry smiled to himself and called Dobby and Winky. With two small pops they appeared. He had them sit in the chairs and sat with them.

"I want to talk with you two for a moment," he began. "I need a favor from you."

Dobby and Winky both smiled with happy tears at being asked for a favor from a wizard. Harry chuckled.

"First I want to thank you for bonding with me," he said. "I know that in the future, you will take great care of me. I consider you both to be my friends. Now the favors I need to ask is simple. I need you to keep an eye on a few people for me. Winky, I need you to help out Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Dobby, I need you to keep an eye on Ron for me. However, I have a very important task for you. I need you to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy for me as well. I do not want him to cause trouble for anyone this year."

"It will be done Master," said both elves in unison and bowing low.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"One more thing please," he said. "Will you please not call me Master? Please just call me Harry, or if you must, Harry Potter. It is what friends do. Will you do that for me please?"

Both elves launched themselves at Harry hugging him. After they left to do what ever it was that elves do in the evenings, Harry headed for the astronomy tower. Once he got in the general vicinity, he noticed a corridor which was never there before. He followed it to the end and came face to face with the smiling face of Helga Hufflepuff. Without even saying anything, she opened the door behind her picture and Harry entered a room that was almost exactly like that of Godric Gryffindor's. The only exception was that this room was in black and yellow. As Harry sat down he waited expectantly, and sure enough, the image of Helga Hufflepuff stood before him.

"Hello Harry," she said. "I'm sure you know by now who I am and what is going to happen here tonight."

Harry only nodded. He did not need to say anything.

"By now you know that you are the heir of Godric," she started, smiling at him. "What you don't know is that his great grandson married a direct descendant of mine. They were married and of course had children."

Somehow Harry was barely able to contain his excitement. This was great. He was a direct descendant of two of the founders of Hogwarts. He wondered a bit about what Helga was going to teach him that night. With a small chuckle, Helga pointed to the bed.

"Please lay down Harry," she said. "This will be just as easy as it was with Godric."

No sooner had Harry closed his eyes, than he started seeing the lessons and learned everything Helga had to teach him. He knew that he was a match for any seer on the planet. He also knew that he was never going to have trouble with charms again in his life. Last but not least, he knew more about the history that pertained to Hogwarts and the magic that surrounded the castle. When he woke up, it was only about 3:00 in the morning. Harry wondered why it had not taken the whole night like it had with Godric. He suddenly realized that he was just stronger in magic now and could absorb more than he could before.

------

In his office, Dumbledore smiled. He knew without a doubt that Harry had received the information that Helga wanted him to have. With a small sigh of pleasure, he blew out his lamp and went to his room to retire for the rest of the evening.

------

In the dungeons, in his room, Severus was having a bad night. His left arm burned causing him to cry out in pain. As he collapsed wondering how to get out of going to see the Dark Lord, there was a knock on his door. As he stood up and moved to the door, he was surprised to see Harry standing there.

"Harry, what brings you here at this time of the night?" he asked. "I thought you were off with one of the founders."

Harry nodded to him and then walked over to Severus.

"I was," he said. "Apparently my lesson went quicker or I was not as tired as the precious one. Sev, why are you holding your left arm? Did he call you?"

Yes," said Severus nodding. "If I don't leave here soon he will punish me through the mark. There is no way of getting around it Harry. Will you please tell Professor Dumbledore what is going on?"

Harry shook his head.

"There is no need Severus," he said. "Do you ever want to return to Tom Riddle again?"

He used the other name as he didn't want to upset Severus further than he already was. Severus looked at him astonished by the question. He searched Harry's face and found nothing but compassion etched there. Deciding that this wasn't a joke, he answered him.

"I never want to return to him Harry," Severus replied to him.

Harry reached over and pulled up Severus' sleeve. Severus flinched, but did not pull his arm away. He waited to see what Harry would do.

"Then you won't ever have to again," stated Harry firmly. "DISRUPTUS DEATHUS REDEMPUS!"

A golden light surrounded Harry's hand and in turn Severus' arm. When the glow died out, Severus gave a shocked look at the young man in front of him. As he looked down at his arm, he started to cry. Harry reached over to him and gave him a shoulder to lean on.

"It is ok Sev," he said. "You are free of him. You never have to do his dirty work ever again."

Severus just cried even more.

"Thank you Harry for being such a wonderful person," he said. "You have no idea of what you have given back to me."

He hugged Harry once more. Harry just smiled, wished Severus a good night, and slowly left the dungeons. Severus watched Harry until he was out of sight. Slowly he sat in his chair and stared in wonder at the now bare left arm.

"Lily," he whispered. "You have such a wonderful son that you should be proud of. Where ever you are please tell James how sorry I am and that I will watch over Harry with everything that I have. I promise you both to help Harry however I can to see that he has the happiest life that can be provided for him."

Author's note - I am slowly but steadily fixing the sentence structure. I am adding more lines to the chapters so that the format as well as the understanding is better. I hope that the add INS are better for the story.


	5. Ravenclaw to Ravenclaw

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – To all who have read my work so far, thanks for sticking with me. I am nit used to writing so therefore I may stray a bit now and again. Please give me as many good or bad reviews as possible, so that I know how to change the story if needed.

**Chapter 5 – Ravenclaw to Ravenclaw**

As Harry was walking down the corridor making his was back to his rooms, a sapphire blue orb circled his head and dropped a blue sheet of parchment into his hands, being the seeker he was, he had no trouble catching the parchment before it hit the floor. As he read the parchment, he could hear a soft singing coming from the third floor corridor on the right hand side. Having known in first year that it held Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog, Harry wondered what was going on in there now. He summoned his Firebolt as he knew he was going to need it to get back up from the trap door. He could hear it whistling in the air as it made its way towards him. He entered the corridor and opened the door. Fluffy was no longer there. Harry briefly wondered where Hagrid had moved the animal. He quickly banished the thought as he knew he had more work to do. He thought briefly to what had happened with Godric's wand and wondered if the same was going to happen with Helga's as well. He also gave thought to what was going to happen with Rowena. As he dropped down through the trap door, he noticed that the Devil's Snare was no longer there. Apparently Professor Sprout had moved it somewhere else. He made his way along and found himself in the key room. The charm was still active on the keys, but the door was open. Harry saw that the key was still in the lock through it fluttered weakly. When he entered the room which held the chess set, all the pieces bowed to him and moved as they knew he was the one who had check mated the king in the last game. Harry was impressed with the way McGonagall kept up the spell on the chess board after all these years. He entered the room that previously held the troll and held his breath as the stench of the creature permeated his sense of smell. Hurrying along, he entered the room to find that the bottles that Severus had left were still there. Quickly he drew his wand and sent the bottles to Severus' office as a reminder that deadly poisons were still below where students could get to them. Lastly, he entered the room that once held the Mirror or Erised. Noticing that the mirror was gone, Harry quickly surveyed the room. The memories of the battle with Quirrell and Voldemort still rang in Harry's mind. He remembered the sacrifices that both Ron and Hermione had made to help him get this far. He briefly wondered how his two best friends were fairing. As he scanned the room, he noticed a door that was not noticeable the last time he was in this room.

"Obviously," he thought to himself. "I would not have noticed it anyway as I had more important things going on at that moment."

Snorting he headed towards the door and without flinching or being surprised, there was a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw in the front of the door. With a wave, she opened up and he entered yet another set of rooms like the ones of Helga and Godric. Harry didn't even bother sitting this time. He headed straight to the bedroom and lay on the bed. Rowena came to him.

"I'm sure you know by now why you are here Harry," she stated.

Harry did not even bother to reply to her. Knowing that he would not, she began her tale.

"You are a descendant of mine through your mother's blood line," she said. "My grand daughter married a man by the name of Gawain Evans. They married muggles often in the blood line until the magic was thin in certain parts. Your mother Lily was the first witch or wizard to come with magical blood in over 200 years. She was very talented and very gifted. I was sorely disappointed that one of my blood was not in Ravenclaw House. As you know, in Ravenclaw we value intelligence and wisdom above all others."

When she finished speaking, she reached out and laid her hands upon Harry's brow. From here the tutorials began. When she lifted her hands, he was more knowledgeable at Divination, Charms, Herbology, and Astronomy. He had even more knowledge in History of Magic. With a smile he knew that if ever Hermione needed to know something about the castle or certain facts pertaining to the founders and such, the he was a walking book for her. Chuckling to himself, he wondered again why he was not sleepy at this time. He got up and decided he was going to go back upstairs. Without thinking as to how he was going to do it, Harry decided to try and apparate to another part of the castle. He had listened to Hermione's lecture about apparating, so he knew the basics. He turned on the spot and the next thing he knew he was in the Great Hall. With a huge smile on his face, he tried again. He decided to try different parts of the castle. He popped into Gryffindor Tower. He had always wanted to see Hufflepuff Tower, so he went there and then he went to Ravenclaw Tower. He had a great time looking around. He visited the kitchens, scaring the house elves in the process. After apologizing profusely, he asked for a light breakfast. As he sat at a small table, Winky brought him some of his favorite breakfast dishes. He noticed that her uniform had changed again.

Winky," he asked. "Why is it that every time I see you or Dobby, your uniform is a different color?"

Winky looked at Harry a little confused. She thought about it for a moment realizing that he did not understand.

"We is wearing Master's colors, Sir," she replied. "Gold is for your Gryffindor blood. Blue is for your Ravenclaw blood. Black is for your Hufflepuff blood."

Harry pondered this information for a moment and realized that what she said made sense. Elves had their own brand of magic and he knew that the uniform would match the house of the one they were bonded to. He rolled his eyes at her after a moment.

"I thought I asked you not to call me Master," he stated to her.

Winky, with tears in her eyes started to apologize. Harry realizing that he hurt her feelings and knowing she was going to punish herself, got up and knelt by the little elf. He wrapped her in his arms and gave her a big hug.

"It's ok I guess," said Harry grimacing at the words. "I will just have to get used to the idea that you guys are now my servants. I do not want you punishing yourself for my mistake."

He did not like having servants in the least. As Harry was patting Winky on the back, he happened to glance around the room at the other house elves that were in the kitchen. His eyes got huge as he noticed that every single elf present was dressed exactly like Winky and Dobby. With his eyes bulging, he stood up and ran from the kitchen. He made his way to the Head Master's office. When he got to the gargoyles, he gave pause, as he did not know the password to get past them. They did not ask for one and just moved to the side to allow him access to Dumbledore's office. Harry with his mouth open in wonder went up the stairs and knocked on the door to his mentor's office. The door was answered by a very alert Albus Dumbledore. Smiling at Harry he moved to the side and welcomed the young man into his office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this time of the morning Harry?" he asked kindly making his way to the chair behind his desk and gesturing to Harry to sit across from him.

Harry was still speechless for a moment. He made his way to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sat down. Dumbledore, noticing the shocked look on Harry's face became alarmed immediately.

"What is it Harry?" he asked. "What has you so, for lack of a better word, shocked in this fashion?"

Harry looked at his mentor in a daze. He tried to speak and the words would not come out. He cleared his head and tried again.

"All of the house elves are wearing uniforms like the ones that Winky and Dobby are wearing," he said at last.

"What did you just say Harry?" Albus asked.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a look of doubt on his face. Not that Harry was lying to him, but that he might have heard incorrectly. Harry seeing the look and understanding it correctly just nodded.

"Yes Albus," he said. "It's true. Every single house elf is wearing a uniform exactly like Winky and Dobby. Also I wanted to tell you that the gargoyles did not ask me for a password to get to your office. They just moved aside and let me up."

Dumbledore thought about that for a second. He certainly did not recall giving Harry the password. With a small sigh, he understood what was going on.

"I take it Harry, that you have been visited by another founder other than Godric?" he asked.

"Yes Albus," said Harry nodding. "I have been visited by Helga and Rowena. If I am not mistaken, before this night is through, I'll be visited by Salazar as well."

Dumbledore sat there with an awed look on his face. He quickly schooled his face into a pleasant look. He did not want to alarm Harry.

"I knew you were going to be visited by them after Godric appeared," he said. "I had no idea that the others would be so soon in coming however. Apparently you are the true heir to the founders of Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Albus with a look of relief on his face and nodded. Trust Dumbledore to know everything.

"So far Godric and Helga told me they are ancestors on my father's side," said Harry. "Rowena and I'm sure Salazar, are ancestors on my mother's side. I did not realize that I was this important Albus. Why now? Why after all this time am I being visited?"

By now Harry was agitated. He got up and started pacing. Albus made to answer him, but Harry not slowing for a moment went on.

"What am I supposed to do with all this knowledge?" he asked sitting down again. "You would be hard pressed to find anyone that has been told half of what I now know. PLUS, I still have one founder to go. What is he going to teach me Albus? Or do I really even need to ask?"

Albus tried once again to give an answer. Before he had the chance to respond, as if on cue the green orb appeared and dropped a green sheet of parchment into Harry's lap.

"I guess I better go answer this then Albus," said Harry sighing.

He stood up and apparated out of the room. Looking at the spot the boy just stood in, Albus got up quickly and went to the fireplace. He knelt down and threw some floo powder into the fire.

"Minerva, Severus," he called. "Could you two please join me in my office? It is very important that I speak with you both.

After he got affirmations from both he called into the fire again. This time he called the Burrow.

"Arthur, are you there?" he asked.

A few moments later a disheveled Arthur Weasley appeared with Molly by his side.

"Yes Albus, I am here," he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk about Harry," said Albus. "Could you please come to my office with Molly and we will talk about it then?"

Arthur pulled his head out, mumbled to Molly, and then put his face back in the fire.

"Yes Albus," he said. "We can be there in a few moments."

Arthur and Molly hurried to get dressed. Within a few moments Arthur and Molly were stepping through the fire into his office. At the same time, Minerva and Severus were knocking on the door. Dumbledore waved his hand and it opened.

"What is it Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Please everyone, have a seat," he replied.

He pulled out his wand and conjured up comfortable chairs for everyone.

"It appears that Harry is even more special than we thought," he explained once they were seated. "I ask for your patience as we need to wait until I have the last facts from Harry himself. However, I can tell you now that he will not need tutoring in most of his subjects ever again. I could sit him down right now and he would pass every one of his N.E.W.T.S. Arthur, he will need an apparating license as he just apparated out of my office. How he managed that, I have no idea. I just ask for you all to wait for that last piece that I am sure Harry will give to us when he is done. It also seems that every house elf here at Hogwarts is now a servant of Harry."

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a few moments. He was not sure if he should say anything or not. Finally he decided that it was best if everyone knew all the facts.

"That is not all either," said Severus. "Look at what he has done for me."

Severus lifted his left sleeve and showed everyone his now bare left arm. Everyone assembled gasped.

"Harry visited me earlier this night as I was feeling the call from the Dark Lord," continued Severus. "Yes, Harry Potter has removed the Dark Mark from my arm. I do not know how, but he did. I for one am very grateful that he did so. Unfortunately Albus, that means you can no longer use me as a spy on the Dark Lord."

Albus nodded his head in silence. Molly looked like she wanted to say something, but could not put her words to voice. Finally she blurted out what she wanted to say.

"What does this mean Albus?" she asked. "Where is Harry learning to do all of this?"

"Alas Molly, I can not answer that until Harry comes back," he replied. "He should be back in a few moments unless I am much mistaken. We will all have to wait until then. Can I offer anyone breakfast while we wait?"

He called on the house elves to bring breakfast for the five adults. As two house elves walked in, they all noticed that they were wearing the same uniform. They had on gold shirts with black sleeves, and blue pants. All the adults took this in stride and said nothing. They picked at their food listlessly while waiting on Harry Potter.

Author's Note - Thank you, to all of you who have read my chapters. I have one more to go in this view line. From there we can get onto the thicker plot. I am working hard to correct mistakes and to stretch it out clean through seventh year.


	6. Slytherin to Slytherin

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – thanks to all for following with me, I appreciate those of you who have added me to their favorites. I have a thorough plotline. I just need to get past the basics. I promise to get the ball rolling soon. I hope that I am keeping your interest so far.

**Chapter 6 - Slytherin to Slytherin**

Harry apparated away. He left a very stunned Albus Dumbledore in the Head Master's office. He knew where he had to go without even opening the letter. He made a quick stop at his rooms and took a quick shower and put on the clean robes that Dobby had laid out for him. He then picked up the two wands that were lying on the bed. One was made of Oak wood with the core of a Hippogriff's feather.

"This must be Helga's wand," Harry muttered to himself.

Picking up the other wand, he noticed that it was bluish in color. Spruce with the core being Dragon Heartstring. As he picked up his own wand, the transformation happened again. Both founders' wands, melded into his own, leaving a lone wand that was black in color, but instead pulsed in an off way with a chameleon like attribute to it. He could feel the power in the wand and knew without a doubt, that it was the most powerful wand there was. He would have to ask Ollivander about this when he made it to Diagon Alley later in the morning. As he finished getting dressed he headed for the bathroom that was commonly referred to as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He entered the room and did not see or hear Myrtle anywhere. He figured she must be annoying the merpeople in the bottom of the lake. He headed for the sink and hissed at the spigot to open in parseltongue. He waited as the sink sunk into the floor and moved away revealing an opening. He stepped into the tunnel expecting to slide down as he did in his second year, when he rescued Ginny Weasley. He noticed instead that there was an air current that gently lowered him to the bottom of the tunnel. Harry took a look around at all the bones from the rats and such and waved his wand.

"EVANESCO," he said.

All the bones disappeared from the area.

"There," he mumbled. "That is better."

He walked to the next door and commanded in parseltongue for it to open as well. He stepped through the entrance and saw the damage that was caused by Ron's backfiring wand in second year.

"REPAIRO," he murmured as he waved his wand again.

The ceiling repaired itself. Again he mumbled about how much easier this was going to be. He made his way to the end where the body of the basilisk was still there. As he approached the serpent, he noticed the last of the four founders standing there. Harry walked up to him and stood next to Salazar Slytherin.

"I am sorry I killed your pet," Harry said. "It was necessary as it was being used by your descendant to hurt my friends and threaten the other students and teachers."

Salazar looked at him and shrugged.

"I happen to agree with you Harry," he said. "It was necessary to do what you did. As far as my other descendant goes, I am very disappointed in his actions. He is no blood of mine any longer."

He stepped away from the serpent and gave Harry his full attention.

"I am here to tell you the last part of the story that will help you in your fight against him," said Salazar. "As I am sure you surmised by now, you are in fact a direct descendant of mine. The ability to speak parseltongue did not in fact, come from Tom Riddle. It is because you are a descendant of mine. One of my grand daughters married into the Evans line. While I am not pleased that they diluted my blood line with muggle blood, they never the less, all made fine witches and wizards. Your mother was the first female Evans in a long line of wizards from my bloodline. You and Riddle are the last two living descendants of mine. I fear that when the war is over, one of you will be the last of my blood line. Do not underestimate Riddle, Harry. He is a powerful wizard. However, with the help that I am going to give you, as well as the help that the other founders have already given you, we will help you try to defeat him. You have to be strong of mind, body, and heart if you wish to defeat that abomination that calls his self a Slytherin."

"This is the last bit if help we can offer you," continued Salazar. "While there are other descendants of the other founders, their blood line is thin and almost non existent. You and Riddle ARE the last of my blood line. However only YOU can access what was once mine."

He placed his hands on the sides of Harry's head and the teaching began. When he removed his hands, Harry knew without a doubt that he would never have to take another potions class again. He knew without a doubt that when it came to the castle, _HE_ was the sole heir and could make any and all necessary changes to it. He was taught everything he needed to know about the founders and Hogwarts alike. He was knowledgeable in COMC as well as the last bit of lessons he needed for apparating. As Salazar started to fade away, he handed Harry his wand.

"This one will not be able to meld until Riddle is no more, Harry," he explained. "If you do not destroy Riddle, then you risk losing this valuable artifact."

As Harry absorbed this knowledge, he noticed the other three founders enter the chamber. Godric stepped forward.

"Harry, when the war is over, the wands will separate again," he said. "Please keep them safe as they can be passed down to any children you may have in the future. Should you choose to not pass them down, they will still need to be kept safe. For, if one of dark intent ever gets their hands on one of our wands, the world will be right back where it is now."

Godric moved closer to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"We recommend that you work with Albus on wandless magic as well," said Godric in a comforting tone. "He is a descendant of Rowena and Helga's blood line. However he does NOT have all four of our blood lines in him. You are the only one with all of our blood in your veins. You and Albus will be the key to stopping Riddle. For, if you fail, Hogwarts will be no more. He will destroy the castle and everyone in it. He will also rule unopposed."

"We are sorry to place these burdens on your young shoulders Harry," said Rowena coming up to stand beside Godric. "However, you are our last hope."

"Please keep your friends close Harry," said Helga standing next to Salazar.

Harry nodded. He always knew that he would be the one in the end that would have to face Voldemort. Now he had the tools to do it with. With a final bow to his ancestors, Harry apparated back to Dumbledore's office.

As Harry appeared in the office, all of the adults that were sitting there, jumped, screeched, fell over, or otherwise were shocked by the sudden appearance of Harry. Only Albus sat there with his blue eyes twinkling madly as usual.

"Well Harry, I am sure that you have a lot to tell us," said Albus with a light laugh.

Albus got up and offered Harry his chair. Harry nodded his thanks and sat there. He looked at the adults that were the most important to him and searched for the right way to tell his tale. Deciding on a course of action he started.

"Albus," he began. "I will need you to teach me Legilimency and finish my Occlumency training. Minerva, I will need you to teach me Animagus training. Severus, I will need you to help me keep my bearings together as I will need a firm shoulder to lean on."

He took a deep breath and looked at each of his teachers in turn.

"I am a direct descendant of all four founders of Hogwarts," he said hesitantly. "Albus, you and I are related, but it is a thin relation."

Albus nodded at this information. He suspected something like this would surface eventually. Harry continued with a smile to impart his information to the shocked group before him.

"Voldemort and I and the last two remaining descendants of Slytherin himself," he interjected. "There are other descendants out and about of the other three founders, but again I say, that Voldemort and I are the last two that are of Slytherin's line. He told me that the reason I am a Parselmouth is because of that blood line. It has nothing to do with my scar. My scar is only a connection between myself and Voldemort. I was also told that when Voldemort and his troops are defeated all the wands will separate. However, Slytherin told me that his wand will not meld as long as Riddle is alive. Also while I am thinking about it, it might be a good idea to learn healing. That is, if Poppy would be so kind as to teach me."

Harry sat there at the desk, lost in his thoughts for a moment. The rest of the group sat there digesting Harry's information. Finally after few moments, Arthur and Molly got up and hugged Harry.

"You know that you can always count on the Weasley family when and if you need us Harry," said Molly with Arthur nodding in agreement behind her.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied with a smile.

"Now Harry, you just call me Molly," she said to him.

"Thanks again Molly," said Harry grinning sheepishly. "You are like the mom I never had. Thank you for always making me feel like part of the family. By the way, how are Ron, Hermione, and Ginny doing? Also how are the twins doing?"

Tears sprang to Molly's eyes at Harry's words. She grabbed him and gave him a huge hug.

"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are all doing fine," said Molly. "They are waiting eagerly for word of what is happening to you. As far as the twins, you will just have to wait until you get to Diagon Alley and ask them yourself."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore.

"Can we stop there as well when we are out and about?" he asked.

"You don't have to get my permission Harry," said a chuckling Albus. "I am however pleased that you still turn to me. Yes, we can stop there and any other place you want to before we leave today. You also have to decide what book you want for the students to purchase for your class Harry."

Harry stood with Molly's arms around him and thought for a moment.

"I really have not given it that much thought," he said. "Will you help me pick out a good one?"

"How about you and Severus discuss it," said a still chuckling Albus. "When we return to the castle, we can talk about such things as your lesson plans. I will give you a list of books that I would like for you to purchase for yourself while we are out and about today. I know for a fact that all these books will help you in your lessons that you are still wanting to learn."

Harry smiled at Albus and nodded. He looked around at Molly and gave her a big innocent looking smile.

"Can Ron, Hermione, and Ginny come to Diagon Alley today?" he asked with a mischievous grin. "PLEEEAAAAASSSEE?"

Laughing at the look on Harry's face, Molly promised to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron at noon.

"We can eat lunch and then go shopping after Harry dear," she said affectionately.

"Also we need you to come to the ministry of Magic so that we can clear up some paperwork Harry," said Arthur speaking up next. "We need to get your licenses for apparating and use of magic while you are still under age. We also need to make sure that you have everything you need."

When Harry nodded, Arthur and Molly made their way to the fireplace. Dumbledore obliged them by throwing floo powder into the fire. One at a time, the Weasleys entered and shouted, "THE BURROW" before spinning away. Minerva and Severus looked at Harry proudly as they too stood up.

"Harry we will meet you in the entrance hall in one hour to head to Diagon Alley," said Minerva. "It is about 9:00 now and you have to be at Gringotts for 10. We will see you soon."

Both professors left the office. Harry stalled for a moment. Then he looked at Dumbledore.

"Thank you for everything Sir," he said. "I will not be able to do this without you. Godric said that we will need each other to get through this and that I should keep my friends close. Even before he said that, I knew that I would need you. Thank you for taking care of me and being my friend. I really appreciate it."

Dumbledore opened his mouth and shut it. He could not get the words to come out as tears formed in his eyes. All he could do was get up and hug the wonderful person standing in front of him at that moment.

"Harry, you are more than welcome," said Dumbledore. "I thank you for saying what you said. Now I think it is time for you to go downstairs and wait for us. We will be along shortly. I think I too would like to go with Severus and Minerva to Diagon Alley. It has been some time since I have done anything fun."

Harry started laughing as he walked to the door and headed downstairs. When Harry reached the doors to the castle, he called out for Winky and Dobby. With two small pops, the elves appeared in front of him.

"How would you to like to come with us to Diagon Alley to do some shopping?" he asked.

Both elves got really excited and claimed that they would be honored to join him.

"Well that is settled then," said Harry with a smile.

As they got ready to leave, Albus, Minerva, and Severus all joined the trio at the door. Severus raised an eyebrow at the elves. Harry saw the look and interpreted it correctly.

"They are coming along as well for some fun," he explained.

"We can all apparate," said Albus. "Harry you need, for just a bit longer to do a side along apparition, as you still don't have a license. Dobby or Winky can take you there just as easily as any of us here."

Harry nodded at Albus and took a hand from both Winky and Dobby.

"I guess we will see you all in front of Gringotts then," said Harry.

With a nod and a smile, all three professors turned on the spot and apparated. With another small pop Harry and the house elves apparated to Diagon Alley.

Author's note – ok now we can get into some intermingling and action.


	7. In Diagon Alley

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – to all my readers, I want thank you so much for staying with me. I am trying to build the plot a little more. I have now gotten the foundation complete. I hope you will bear with me as I get the plot going. Please give me all the reviews you can. I can only get better with your reviews and suggestions. Thanks to those that have already sent suggestions. And now, on with the story.

**Chapter 7 – In Diagon Alley**

Harry and the elves popped into view on the steps of Gringotts. As they came into view, people rushed over to Harry and started asking questions. Harry quickly caught his bearings and scanned the crowd for Albus, Minerva, and Severus. When they came into view, Harry also noticed Rita Skeeter in the crowd attempting to push her way to Harry. Immediately Harry entered the bank and breathed a sigh of relief to be away from the reporters. As Albus and the other two professors entered, they approached Harry.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded and then looked around. Griphook came rushing forward to greet them.

"Mr. Potter," he greeted. "It is a pleasure to see you again. Please accompany me to my office. I have been given a promotion. I am now the sole goblin in charge of your accounts. Anything you need, I will personally see to."

"Thanks Griphook," said Harry smiling. "These are my professors. They will be accompanying me today. Will it be alright if they sat in this meeting with us?"

Griphook looked over Harry's shoulder and noticed the three professors standing there. He gave a low bow to Albus, Minerva, and Severus.

"Of course it is Mr. Potter. This way please," said the goblin ushering them all to his office. "Now Mr. Potter, you are here for a few reasons. First I will need you to place your finger here for verification of the vaults."

Harry complied and placed his finger in the contraption. As the reading came out, Griphook looked up at Harry in shock.

"It seems you are here for more than I thought Mr. Potter," he said. "Never mind, it will all be taken care of. Please excuse me for one moment. I have to get some files from my supervisor."

Griphook left the office and shortly came back with four very old and thick files which he added to the stack on the desk.

"Now Mr. Potter, as you are not an adult yet, we have to have a person that will represent you until your 16th birthday," said Griphook. "As it is just over a month away, I am sure we can get the Head Master to help you there if you so wish it."

Harry looked to Albus. Albus gave a slight nod. Both Harry and Albus looked back to Griphook and nodded in approval.

"Very well then," said Griphook with relief in his voice. "Mr. Potter you are now entitled to all the money in the Potter family vault."

He pulled out a piece of parchment from the filed labeled Potter and handed it to Harry. Harry scanned the parchment and gasped in surprise. He noted that in addition to the Potter Mansion, he also inherited close to 150 million galleons. He looked to Albus for confirmation. Albus read the parchment and merely rested his hand on Harry's shoulder in encouragement. Griphook placed another sheet of parchment on the desk in front of Harry.

"Mr. Potter, if you could please sign this piece of parchment, I will see to it that your personal vault is transferred to the Potter Family vault," instructed Griphook. "Head Master, if you could please sign as proxy, I would appreciate it."

Harry signed his name on the document and Albus signed his name underneath. Harry looked up at Dumbledore with a question in his eyes. Dumbledore merely pointed at Griphook and with a twinkle in his eyes, indicated that he should ask the goblin instead.

"Err. Griphook," Harry began. "I have something I would like to do with some of that money if it is not a problem for you to do so."

Griphook slowed down for a moment in surprise and looked at Harry.

"What would you like me to help you with Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Well," Harry replied. "I would like to set up some accounts for a few people here if that is acceptable and I would be honored if you would handle these accounts as well as my own."

Griphook just sat there with an awed look upon his face at the wizard sitting in front of him.

"By all means Mr. Potter," he replied. "What can I do to help you?"

Well I would like a vault set up for Ronald Weasley in the amount of 10 million galleons," Harry began. "I would like another for Ginny Weasley also in the amount of 10 million galleons. I need a third set up for Remus Lupin in the amount of 10 million galleons. And lastly I need one set up for Hermione Granger also in the amount of 10 million galleons."

Griphook had a sheet of parchment out and was writing as fast as Harry was speaking, nodding the whole time.

Also," continued Harry. "I would like to set up a fund that will help new students of Hogwarts that come from poor families, to have the funds they need to buy their school supplies new instead of used. Can all that be taken care of?"

Minerva pulled out a handkerchief and was wiping her eyes as she was so taken by the generosity of this wonderful person sitting next to her. Severus patted her on the arm, but it was obvious that he too was having a hard time keeping a dry eye. Albus merely leaned over to whisper to Harry.

"Very noble Harry," he whispered. "I am very proud of you. I know that your parents would be proud of you as well."

Harry grinned at the Head Master and waited for Griphook to get everything in order. After filling out some forms, Griphook placed them in front of Harry and Dumbledore to sign.

"That is easily taken care of Mr. Potter," he said. "All you have to do is sign here and it will be immediately seen too."

Harry smiled and quickly signed the documents. Albus, with watery eyes, also signed the documents. Griphook gathered up all the documents and placed them in a folder.

"Next Mr. Potter," continued Griphook. "We need to discuss the will of Sirius Black. As he was the last of the Blacks, he made it pointedly clear that you were to inherit all of the Black fortune."

He pulled out a document from the folder labeled Black and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it and immediately dropped it. If he thought his family was wealthy, he had a shock when it came to the Black family fortune. There were three houses listed on the parchment. He had inherited Kreacher. He also inherited No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Also on the parchment was a sum of 300 million galleons that was to be transferred into his vault. All Harry could do was hand Albus the document. When Albus looked at the list, he gave a small "oh" and handed the document back to Harry. Griphook handed Harry a second piece of parchment to sign. Harry and Dumbledore, both with shaking fingers signed the document. Griphook waited expectantly for Harry to give out a few wishes with this part of his inheritance.

"Ok," said Harry finally catching his breath. "That is a lot of money. I have some ideas of what I would like to do with that as well."

Griphook nodded and waited for Harry to continue. The goblin was still impressed with the level of maturity and generosity that this young man had. He also took into account the level of respect that Harry had for everyone.

"I would like a donation made to St. Mungo's in the amount of 20 million galleons," Harry continued with a sigh. "I would also like an orphanage built for young witches and wizards who, like me have lost their parents before they are of age. I know someone who I would like to head up the orphanage, but I want to talk with them first."

Griphook nodded as he fumbled through some documents until he came up with the ones he wanted. He quickly filled them out and placed them in front of Harry to sign. Both Harry and Albus signed the document and then sat back.

"I would like to give No. 12 Grimmauld Place to Albus Dumbledore," said Harry after a moment. "Albus you can continue to use it for the purposes that you are putting it into now."

"Thank you Harry," said Albus. "That is most kind of you. I am sure the Order of the Phoenix will appreciate the gesture."

Harry nodded and Griphook produced another document for both Harry and Albus to sign.

"Finally Mr. Potter," said Griphook when the rest of the papers were in order. "I have four things that need to be dealt with. As they are all in the same format, we can wrap each one up at the same times as the others."

Harry looked to Dumbledore who nodded.

"Never before has an ancestor of the four founders of Hogwarts come forth," continued Griphook. "I would like to tell you about your inheritance of the Founders of Hogwarts. First off, you inherit the castle. It is your home from now on. No one will be able to force you to leave the castle. Not even the Head Master. Next, you own all the lands surrounding the Forbidden Forest as well as all the land surrounding the lake. You own about half of the land in Hogsmeade as well as property in Godric's Hollow. You own all four ancestral homes of the founders. Into your account, a sum of 500 million galleons from each ancestor will be deposited into said account."

Harry fell off of his chair. He was now the richest man in the world and he knew it. He did not know what to do or to say. Severus helped him to stand and Minerva was looking in awe at Harry. Griphook was not finished. He still had a bit more information to overload Harry with.

"You also can claim the title of Head Master at any time your want Mr. Potter," the goblin continued undisturbed by Harry's reaction. "You are now in complete control of the entire goings on and the running of the castle. All the house elves of the castle are now yours. You have the ability to ask anyone to leave the castle at any given time for any given reason."

Griphook handed Harry the documents to sign. When Albus went to sign after him, Griphook waved him off.

"I am sorry Head Master," he said. "Harry is the only one that can sign these documents."

Albus just nodded and sat back in his chair. Harry quickly signed the documents. When he was finished, they glowed bright gold and then faded away. Harry looked to the others with a confused look on his face.

"I do not want this kind of power," he stated.

"Not to worry Harry," said Albus touching him on the arm. "We will help you through this. We will all be there for you."

Severus and Minerva nodded their agreement. Harry sat there watching them for a moment. His thoughts were a jumble. Finally he did as he usually did. He sighed with resignation and placed the burden on his shoulders.

"I need to pull some money out of my vault though," said Harry nodding and taking a deep breath. "I still have some shopping to do."

Griphook nodded and asked Harry how much he wanted to withdraw.

"I guess give me about 2000 galleons," he said. "If I need more I will send an owl if that is ok.

Griphook just nodded and handed Harry a leather sachet with the requested amount in it.

"Most stores will just let you sign the bill," explained Griphook. "You can have them send it to us and we will take care of the transactions for you Mr. Potter. It is easier for a lot of shoppers to not have to carry around that much money. Now if you have no further questions or concerns Mr. Potter, this concludes our meeting."

"Thank you for everything Griphook," said Harry as he stood up and shook the goblin's hand.

As he was leaving, Griphook handed him a copy of all the documents as well as the keys to all the vaults he set up. Harry pocketed everything and the he and the rest of the group exited the bank.

"Where to next Harry?" asked Albus.

"The Leaky Cauldron, I guess," he replied. "We said we would meet the Weasleys and Hermione there for lunch."

As soon as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was set upon by a pretty girl with bushy hair.

"Harry," squealed Hermione. "How are you? We heard about what that horrible Uncle of yours did to you. Were you badly hurt? I hope he gets what he had coming to him."

Harry was trying to speak, but couldn't breathe. Hermione had him around the throat and was hugging him too tightly.

"Mione let him breathe," said red haired Ronald Weasley.

Hermione let Harry go only for her to be replaced by Ron who gave him a warm hug. Ginny waited her turn and she too reached up and hugged Harry. The adults all chuckled as they all got a table together. Harry looked a bit mischievously as he glanced at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"I have a gift for each of you," he stated.

Harry handed each one of them a sheet of parchment as well as a golden key from Gringotts. All three looked at Harry in confusion until they each read their parchment. Silence hung in the air for a moment and then three shrieks erupted from them and they piled on Harry, hugging and kissing him. Molly looked at Albus in confusion. Albus silently handed the parchment to her. When she and Arthur finished reading the paper, they too screeched and ran to Harry. Laughter filled the air as Harry was hugged and kissed all around by everyone. After a bit, Minerva and Severus decided that it was probably best if they rescued Harry. So they helped get everyone calmed down and they all sat. Hedwig flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder. He thanked her and then gave her a drink from his goblet as well as some bread from the bread basket. He took the letter off her leg and it was then his turn to shriek as he ran and gave Arthur a hug.

"Thank you for these documents, Minister," said Harry cheekily. "I really appreciate them."

"What are they?" asked Hermione.

"They are my apparating license," he replied waving the papers at her. "Also, this is the document to tell me that my trace has been removed."

"I didn't know that you could apparate," said Ron

"Well I couldn't until yesterday," Harry responded. "I will tell you all about that later. Right now I am hungry. Let's get some food."

Tom the bar owner came around and put a lot of food on the table. Ginny who was looking curiously at Harry decided that she had to ask.

"Harry what is Dobby and Winky doing here?" she asked.

Harry looked around for the house elves and motioned them to sit next to him in the chairs provided by Albus.

"Now Hermione," he started hesitantly. "I don't want you to get mad, but they bonded to me. It helped them to be bonded to someone. So they are now my house elves. Just know that I will not treat them like servants. They do what all house elves do, but you know that I would never abuse them in any way."

Hermione looked to Harry and then at the smiling elves. She thought about Harry's statement for a moment then nodded.

"I know you won't Harry" she stated firmly.

"Err. That is not all," said Harry nervously. "All of the house elves of Hogwarts are mine as well. I sort of inherited them."

Hermione looked very angry at Harry for a moment. Harry knew it was going to happen so he waited.

"What do you mean, you inherited them Harry Potter?" she stormed at him. "How could you? You, of all people."

"Miss Granger that is quite enough," stated Albus a bit sharply.

Hermione subsided at once. Harry looked to Albus and smiled his thanks.

"What I am about to tell you goes no further than this table unless I say it is ok to tell someone," Harry said looking at his three friends.

Everyone nodded and looked interested in what Harry was about to say. Hermione was still a little upset after being admonished by the Head Master, but her curiosity won out and she decided to hear what Harry had to say.

"I am a direct descendant of all four founders of Hogwarts," Harry stated a little embarrassed. "I have inherited the castle and everything in it. That includes the elves. You guys know me. I did not ask for this and I would never abuse anyone."

Everyone including Hermione nodded with their mouths open in surprise.

"I am sorry Harry," said Hermione shamefaced. "I did not mean to yell at you. I know you did not ask for any of this and I know you would never abuse your elves."

"What is with what they are wearing?" asked Ginny in an amused tone.

Everyone looked at the elves and noticed the gold shirts with black sleeves and the silver pants with the blue stripe on them.

"Apparently the founders had their elves wear these when they were at Hogwarts," explained Harry. "The gold is for Gryffindor, the black is for Hufflepuff, the silver is for Slytherin and the blue is for Ravenclaw. I guess now the tradition is being passed on now that the heir has come to stake his claim."

"At least they get to wear something other than towels now," said Hermione smiling brightly.

"That is true," stated Harry. "Oh, also I have to tell you that Albus and I are related."

The other three students all gaped at Harry.

"Wow," said Ron in an awed voice.

Turning to Molly, Harry decided that while he was telling everything else he just as soon approach her about the orphanage.

"I have a very important question to ask you Molly," said Harry tentatively. "When we were at the bank, I inherited loads of money. One of the things I have done with some of it was to start and orphanage for children, who like me, lost their parents at an early age. I can't think of anyone better to run the place than you. It would mean a lot to me if you would do it."

Molly looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. She got up, moved to him, and gave him a big hug.

"You are one of the most unselfish people I have ever had the grace to come across Harry," she said. "I accept your offer. However, I have one stipulation."

Harry looked at her expectantly and nodded.

"I will accept the position only if you name it the Lily Potter Orphinarium," she declared.

Harry stood with tears falling from his eyes and hugged Molly tightly.

"I accept those terms," he whispered to her.

"We will set up all the details at a later date Molly," said Dumbledore smiling at her. "Now I suggest that we eat while the food is still hot."

Everyone laughed and began to eat. All around the table, students, professors, parents, and elves all had a wonderful meal together.

After the meal was over everyone went to Diagon Alley for a shopping trip that was the mother of all shopping trips. Everyone had such a wonderful time. Harry informed the other students that he had passed every single subject with the exception of History of Magic. He also told them that after the visits from the four founders, that he would be able to pass the test and get an "outstanding" on it.

After a bit, Albus stated that he needed to get back to Hogwarts. Molly and the kids went home to the Burrow. Minerva and Severus looked at Harry. They had nothing planned for the day and wanted to accompany him with the rest of his business in Diagon Alley.

Author's note – I have cut this chapter here as it is getting kind of long. Stay tuned for the rest of the trip to Diagon Alley in the next chapter. Thanks for the support.


	8. Retun to Hogwarts

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – to those that are reading I hope you are enjoying the story. To those of you that are just joining me, I hope you like it. For those of you who are waiting patiently for the next chapter; here it is.

**Chapter 8 - Return to Hogwarts**

Harry, Minerva, and Severus all made their way down Diagon Alley in peaceful companionship. All three were lost in their thoughts as to what had happened over the last few hours. They made their way to the shop that was one of the most famous in Diagon Alley. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands. They entered the shop and Mr. Ollivander made his way to the front.

"Ah, Harry, Minerva, and Severus, how are you?" he asked. "What may I help you with today?"

Harry smiled at the shop keeper and placed two wands on the counter.

"I have some questions for you Mr. Ollivander," said Harry. "Could you please explain these to me?"

Mr. Ollivander picked up one of the wands and gasped in shock.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. "Where did you get this wand? This is the wand of Salazar Slytherin himself. 12 inches, made of yew wood with basilisk venom at the core."

"I inherited it," stated Harry nonchalantly.

Mr. Ollivander looked to Severus and Minerva for an explanation. When they both nodded and shrugged, Mr. Ollivander looked back at Harry.

"This is a very powerful wand Mr. Potter," he said. "You-Know-Who him self would love to get his hands on this wand."

"I know only to well Mr. Ollivander," replied Harry nodding. "I was told this by the spirit of Slytherin himself. What I need to know is why this happened to my own wand though."

Harry picked up the other wand and handed it to the man. Mr. Ollivander's eyes, if possible got even wider.

"What have you done to this wand?" he asked. "This is not the one I sold you five years ago. This wand seems to be mixed."

"Yes Sir," said Harry nodding again. "When I was visited by my ancestors, I was given their wands and when I held them up next to my own wand, they sort of fused with it. I was hoping you could tell me why."

Mr. Ollivander listened closely to Harry's explanation and then nodded.

"When the wizard and the wand are equal in strength Mr. Potter, strange things can happen to the wand when it is passed down to a descendant," he explained. "This will happen especially when that descendant is a powerful wizard in his own right. It would appear that you have found something that no one has been able to do in over 1000 years Mr. Potter. It seems that you have been able to receive help from the four founders of Hogwarts. The wands of Helga, Godric, and Rowena are combined with your own."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Well Mr. Potter," continued Ollivander holding up Salazar's wand. "All I can tell you is that you are destined to do something great with this power. I take it that you were explained why this wand has not fused as well."

"Yes," said Harry nodding. "I was told that it would not fuse until I defeat Voldemort."

"That is correct Mr. Potter," said Ollivander wincing at the use of the name. "He has just a strong of a claim on this wand as you do. I would advise you not to let the wand out of your sight for a moment.

Harry agreed with him. Mr. Ollivander went into the back of the shop and came back a moment later with two wand holsters. He attached them to Harry's forearms, and tapped them with his wand. The holsters shrunk to fit Harry's arm.

"These should help Mr. Potter," he said.

"Thank you Sir. How much do I owe you for these?" Harry asked.

"12 galleons each then," the shop keeper replied.

Harry nodded and handed over the amount requested. After thanking Mr. Ollivander, Harry and the other professors left the shop. They made their way to Flourish and Blotts where Harry and Severus discussed a good school book for his classes. Minerva suggested a couple of books on Animagus Training. Harry also bought some books on Legilimency and Occlumency. Last but not least, Severus handed Harry a book on wandless magic. Harry walked up to the counter and signed the ticket for the books and made his way down Diagon Alley to Madam Malkin's. Here Harry bought a few dozen robes that he could teach in. He explained to Madam Malkin that he needed them for everyday wear. He also asked her if she would please deliver them to Hogwarts when she was done with them. After signing the ticket and thanking her, Harry, Minerva, and Severus made their way to Number 94 Diagon Alley. There, they all stopped as students of all ages were going in and out of the shop. As Harry and his professors made their way into the shop, the twins bounced over to Harry and gave him a great big hug.

"How are you Harry?" they asked in unison.

"I am fine," Harry assured them waving his hand in the direction of the two professors standing with him.

Both twins greeted them cordially.

Harry, take anything you want," they chorused as they went about their way to help other customers. "We never forget."

Minerva and Severus looked at Harry in confusion.

"What did they mean by that?" they asked.

"I gave them my tri wizard's tournament winnings," he explained. "They used the money to start their joke shop."

Both professors nodded in comprehension as they wandered around the store. After picking up a few items that he wanted, he thanked the twins and left with his professors and the elves in tow.

"Well professors, I have nothing else to do here," he said. "So if you don't mind, I would like to go back to the castle and get some reading done."

Both professors smiled at Harry and nodded in agreement. As they made their way through Diagon Alley back to the Leaky Cauldron, they could hear greetings from fellow students. As they neared the entrance to the pub, there was a pop and three wizards stood blocking Harry's way into the pub.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't itty bitty baby Potter," mocked the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Oh and the traitor is here as well. I told the Dark Lord not to trust you and it would seem that I was right wasn't I Severus?'

Harry and Snape had wands out and in front of them faster than Bellatrix could blink and eye. Neither wizard doubted her abilities. She was one of the most trusted of the Dark Lord's inner circle and she was a witch of prodigious skill. They both knew it. However, what Bellatrix and her two cronies didn't know was that Harry had more knowledge than when he was in the Department of Mysteries. Without even saying a word, he flicked his wand at Bellatrix and a fireball exploded from its tip and flew right at the three. Of course, Bellatrix maneuvered out of the way, and the fire ball hit one of the Death Eaters behind her. When that happened, the other Death Eater went after Snape with a fury that would have sent lesser men to their graves in a heartbeat. What Bellatrix did not know, was that Minerva McGonagall was bringing up the rear and had noticed what was going on. Had Bellatrix been paying attention, she would have noticed the Deputy Head Mistress fire a stunning spell at her. Unfortunately, she missed and Bellatrix disapparated. Harry turned and shot a stunner at the remaining Death Eater who immediately collapsed to the ground.

Severus stooped over and lifted the mask.

"McNair," he growled.

Harry went over to the other body and lifted the mask.

"Hey I don't recognize this one," he stated.

Severus went over to look for himself.

"It must be a new recruit," he said. "I wonder what he was doing with Bellatrix and this goon."

Neither got their answer as pops sounded and Aurors appeared surrounding the trio. As they pushed the crowd back, others went to look at who was lying on the ground. Kingsley conjured a stretcher for the body and cuffs for McNair. Other Aurors had asked Harry and the other two what had happened. After they gave their account of what happened, the Aurors disapparated back to the Ministry. Shaking but not in the least hurt, the trio and the elves apparated back to Hogwarts. Harry had Dobby and Winky take his things to his room and he immediately followed Minerva and Severus up the stairs to the Head Master's office. Once again Minerva and Severus got a surprise when the gargoyle moved out of the way without getting a password. Would wonders about Harry never cease? They followed him up the stairs and as Harry was about to knock on the door, it opened to a smiling Albus Dumbledore. One look at Harry's face, and he ushered them all inside and conjured up glasses of meade for everyone.

"What has happened?" he asked.

Severus launched into the description of what happened at the entrance to the pub. Dumbledore immediately got up and went to the fireplace.

"Arthur," he called once the flames turned green.

"I'm on my way Albus," replied Arthur. "Is Harry ok? Is he hurt?"

Dumbledore calmed him and told him that Harry was fine.

"Just get here when you can so we can discuss this please," said Albus.

Arthur gave an acknowledgement and the flames returned to normal. Harry looked at Albus, Minerva, and Severus.

"I would like to begin my training tomorrow if at all possible please," he stated.

The three older professors nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believe that can be arranged," said Albus calmly. "How about you meet with Minerva at say 10 for Animagus training and them with me at 1 for wandless magic training? I would also suggest that you meet with Severus at 3 for Occlumency lessons. I know the last try was a fiasco, but Severus is better at this than I am. Please trust me on this."

Harry looked over at Severus, who smiled and nodded his agreement. Unable to withhold a grin himself, Harry agreed. He enjoyed the new relationship that he had with his Potions Master.

Harry," Dumbledore added. "Poppy will be free at 7 to start your healing lessons. Please report to her at that time if you would."

Harry nodded his agreement and left the hall. At 7 pm, he walked into the infirmary and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door. When she walked out, she looked surprised to see Harry. She sat him down and gave him a once over with her wand. She could find nothing wrong with him, and admitted so. Harry smiled at her.

"Would you have some time this evening to start my healing training?" he asked.

She looked at him for a moment as if to calculate his request. Finally she smiled at him and nodded.

"The basics for training are something that every witch or wizard should be able to do Mr. Potter," she said.

She demonstrated the technique she used to check if everything was ok.

"The incantation is ADVISIS HEALTHICUR," she said to him.

Harry nodded. He lifted his wand and pointed it at her.

"ADVISIS HEALTHICUR," he stated firmly.

He was able to see what she saw when she scanned someone. He found nothing wrong with her and told her so. She chuckled.

"That is good to know Harry," she replied. "Well done. Not too many people can do that incantation on the first try."

Harry grinned at her. For the next hour they worked together. She would show Harry how to do a certain spell, and he would perform it. She was amazed at how quickly he caught on to the spells that she was showing him. She made a mental note to mention it to the Head Master. They agreed that Harry would come back again tomorrow just to make sure that he had all the information learned. With a fond smile, she wished him a good night and returned to her office.

Harry returned to his suite of rooms. This would be the first time that he slept in his new rooms since he had arrived. It was nice having something like this all to him self. The next day, Harry reported to Minerva's office promptly at 10 in the morning.

"Good morning Harry," she greeted him. "We have a lot of ground work to cover. First off, I want you to drink this potion so that we can see what your Animagus form will be."

Harry grimaced, but swallowed down the potion. Immediately there was a black shape next to him. It rotated for a moment and then it turned into a lion. Harry was a bit disappointed that he did not get to be a dragon or something, but he nodded at the lion. Minerva started to congratulate him when she noticed that his Animagus form started to change. It changed into a phoenix. She gasped in delight at this and was about to comment, when she noticed it changing again. Harry would be a multi Animagus. After a few moments, the black form subsided. Harry knew from there that he would be able to transform into a lion, badger, eagle, snake, and phoenix. With that knowledge they began.

"Now Harry," she began. "The first step in becoming an Animagus is to visualize the different parts of the animal you are transforming into. We will start with the lion, as it is the biggest and probably the easiest to transform into. Now all you have to do is visualize the exact shape of the animal that you are transforming into and concentrate really hard on shifting yourself into that animal. You will know that you are successful as it will start to sting slightly at first. What ever you do, DON'T let go of the vision of the animal. It could be disastrous if you do."

Seeing the hesitant look on Harry's face, she smiled warmly.

"Do not worry," she said. "I can help sort you out if something goes wrong."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes concentrating on the lion with every ounce of detail he could come up with. All of a sudden, he started feeling the stinging sensation and then everything changed. He started to say something to Minerva, but all that came out was a loud roar. Minerva clapped her hands in happiness.

"Very good Harry," she said. "Now to transform back, all you have to do is to concentrate really hard on your normal self."

With a small pop, a grinning Harry stood in front of her.

"Well done Harry," she said again. "You did it on the first try. Would you like to try again?"

He smiled and then concentrated again on the lion. With a small pop, he transformed into a lion and stalked out of the door towards the Great Hall. Knowing he was up to something, she followed him until she saw him enter the Great Hall. He let out an ear splitting roar causing many dishes to break and many people to yell out. Laughing at Harry, Minerva entered the hall behind him and looked as sternly as she could down at him.

"Ok," she said with a chuckle. "You had your fun. Now transform back into your human form please."

A small pop later the lion disappeared and it its place was a laughing Harry.

"Well done Harry," stated Dumbledore with amusement in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes.

He pointed to a seat at the head table that was for him. He and Minerva sat together.

"Albus," she exclaimed. "He did it on his first try. Harry will be a multi Animagus.

She was excited about this and then she proceeded to give Dumbledore a list of the animals Harry would be able to transform into. They sat and ate a hearty lunch. Much to the amusement of the staff, Harry was in good spirits. They had not seen Harry that happy in a long time. After lunch, Harry took a walk to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door and was greeted by his friend. The half giant opened the door and let Harry in, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. After setting Harry down, Hagrid beamed at him.

"Arry," said Hagrid. "How are ye? I heard something goin' round the castle 'bout ye. I'm very happy fer ye' and I'm very proud o' ye as well. Dumbledore said yer was training really hard and you were not letting what happened at the Ministry O' Magic get yer down. Your Da and Ma would have been proud. Not to mention Sirius.

Harry smiled at his big friend and thanked him for his praise. He knew that what Hagrid said was nothing but the truth. It was one thing that Harry loved about Hagrid.

"I know that they would not want me to stay depressed," he said. "They would have wanted me to move on."

Hagrid nodded and they had a nice chat. About an hour later, Harry excused himself as he had to meet with Dumbledore and then Snape for training. The rest of the day went just as well as the first part of the day. He got high praises from Dumbledore, Severus, and Poppy. They all stated how proud they were of him. He was even proud of himself at the improvement he made in Occlumency. It was after the third try that he prevented Severus from getting back into his head. He knew that he still had a lot of practice to do, but he was excited with the progress he was making.

Author's Note – I stopped here as I didn't want to get out of control with the chapter. It just seemed to keep growing and growing. I hope that you all like it. Please give me some feedback. I am open to suggestions on improvement and ideas for the plot. I will accept all constructive criticism provided you give it with respect. Thank you again for your support.


	9. End of Summer Holiday

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – for those of you who are wondering why I am making Severus so soft; it is because even the most hardened individual will be touched by seeing a child broken and nearly killed. Not to mention having that same child show you compassion when no one else will. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I guess spell check doest catch everything. I have been working to get my paragraphs in better format so that they are easier to read. Thank you for being faithful.

**Chapter 9 – End of Summer Holiday**

The rest of June swiftly flew into July. As Harry practiced and worked to improve his skills, he noticed a change in the castle itself. He noticed that whenever he walked the corridors that they seemed to welcome his night time strolls. It felt as if the castle was protecting Harry. Harry finally mastered Occlumency so well that not even Dumbledore could penetrate the shields on his mind. However, Dumbledore was no Voldemort. He knew that Voldemort was the most accomplished Legilimens in the world. This was a thought that made Harry practice until he dropped into his bed exhausted each night. As the end of the holiday approached, Harry was apprehensive as to how the students would feel about him being a professor. He wondered how he would convince these people that he knew what he was doing. He sat with Dumbledore for hours working on lesson plans as well as explaining his fears to the old mage as well as his new confidant Severus. Both Severus and Albus stated that they would make it known that until the students fell into the habit of accepting Harry as a professor, that he could turn to either wizard to help with punishments until the student body accepted Harry as a professor in the school. Severus and Minerva told Harry that for the first couple of months, when a detention was in order, to send the student to either of them and they would help handle the punishment.

As July 31st rolled around, Harry wondered briefly what would happen for his birthday. Never having had a proper birthday party before, he was a bit apprehensive about having yet another birthday roll around. You can imagine his surprise when he walked into the Great Hall the morning of his birthday to the chorus of "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY_" from not only his fellow professors, but Dudley and Petunia as well. With tears in her eyes, Petunia walked over and gave Harry his first ever heartfelt hug from her. As they sat down to eat breakfast, Dobby and Winky entered the Great Hall with a stack of packages each that were from all the professors and his friends. Apparently they had been busy as well. Each professor made sure that this was going to be a birthday for Harry to remember.

From Dumbledore, Harry received his own pensieve. From Snape, Harry received a book entitled "_The Encyclopedia of Potions and their Antidotes_". From Minerva, Harry received a subscription to transfiguration weekly as well as a book on Animagus training. From Remus, Harry received a set of books on advanced DADA. From Petunia and Dudley, Harry received the best news possible. Vernon had been convicted of his crimes and he was now serving a 50 year sentence in Azkaban Prison. Apparently they had gone to Vernon's trial. Vernon admitted under Veritaserum that he had abused his wife and tried to kill Harry. It is now a documented case in the Ministry of Magic that a muggle was serving a sentence in Azkaban. From the Weasleys, Harry received a hand knitted jumper with the word _PROFESSOR_ on it. From the twins, Harry received a box of their latest products. From Hermione, Harry received a book on healing techniques. From Ginny, he received a gold necklace with a lion on it. From Hagrid, Harry received his own baby hippogriff. Harry, shocked by everything, sat there stunned. He could not believe that all these people cared about him so much. Now that Harry was a legal adult, being the last of the Potters as well as an heir to the four founders, Harry had an idea of what he would like to do with some of his money. Turning to Dumbledore, he whispered a few brief sentences to him. He watched as his mentor thought for a moment and whispered back to him.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley," said Harry turning to them. "I would like to offer to buy you a house here in Hogsmeade so that we can build the relationship that we never got to have before due to Uncle Vernon."

Petunia and Dudley sat there and stared at Harry with a mixture of emotions on their faces. As one, they both got up and hugged Harry again.

"Yes Harry," said Petunia. "We would love your help in getting a new home. I never want to return to Number 4 Privet Drive. Apparently your Minister of Magic set it up with our authorities that I can sell our home and do what ever I wish with the money. I would like to start that relationship that we never had before. Dudley and I thank you for your kindness."

Dudley nodded his agreement at his mother's words. Harry just smiled at each of them and sat down to eat his breakfast. He thought once more about what a great birthday this was turning out to be.

After breakfast, Harry gave Dudley and Petunia a tour of the castle. He explained the different houses and their searched for qualities. He showed them all the dorms as he had full access to all of them. Having only been in Slytherin and Gryffindor for longer than a brief moment, it was just as much a tour for Harry as it was for his muggle relatives. He took them to the greenhouses and showed them some of the plants that he worked with explaining some of their properties as he went. He brought them to see where Hagrid lived and laughed when Dudley and Fang rolled around on the ground for a bit playing. Later that morning, he walked them back to his suite of rooms and showed them where he now lived. Petunia and Dudley were in awe of everything that Harry showed them. Each was listening with rapt attention to everything that Harry explained to them. As the morning progressed into early afternoon, Harry led them back to the Great Hall for lunch and then he escorted them back to Hogsmeade. With a promise to get the paperwork started, both Petunia and Harry laughed and hugged once more before Harry made his way back to the castle.

As Harry was walking back, he noticed that he was being followed. As he turned around to confront the person, his eyes lit up as he recognized Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He ran to them and gave both of them a huge hug. With tears in his eyes, Remus looked fondly at the young man before him. Pride was evident as he spoke.

"Harry, I want to thank you for your generous gift," he said. "It is what your mother would have done. She, like you, had a very generous heart. Now that is not to say that James would have done any less, but James could be a snot when he wanted. To say that your parents would be proud of you would be an understatement. I know that I am proud of you."

Harry looked at him and smiled. He enjoyed hearing things like this about his parents.

"I also wanted to let you know that I will be returning to Hogwarts this year as a Professor," he continued. "I was asked by Dumbledore to come back and teach this year and I accepted. I won't tell you at this time what I will be teaching, but know that I will be there. If you need any help, you can count on me as well."

Harry was very excited to hear that Remus was coming back to the school to teach. He wondered for a moment what subject he would be teaching as Harry, himself would be teaching DADA.

"Oh and one last thing Harry," said Remus with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Tonks and I are getting married and we want you to be the best man at the wedding. We are planning a ceremony at the end of the school year."

Harry was stunned at this pronouncement. As his mind clicked into place he was happy for both of them. They deserved to be happy as well. He grabbed both and gave them another hug.

"Of course I'll be the best man," said Harry. "I am so happy for both of you guys. Oh, it will be wonderful to see you happy and content Remus. I can't wait for there to be a next generation of marauders."

All three of them laughed at this. As they headed back to the castle, they chatted about everything that was anything. Especially the looks on the students faces when it was announced that Harry would be a professor.

"I have not even told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny yet," he giggled. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Not to mention the look that will be on the face of Malfoy."

"Now Harry you have to remember that you are a professor now," said Remus slightly amused himself. "Let bygones be bygones. You can't let the past influence your ability to teach. Being nonpartial is the best thing that could happen in the future.

Tonks nodded her head in agreement at this statement.

"Don't worry Moony, all will be well," said Harry. "I promise that I will be fair."

"Good," stated Remus. "Are you nervous about starting to teach next month?"

"Yes and no," replied Harry. "I am nervous because I have never been a formal teacher before, but I'm not as I taught the DA last year. So I guess I am a mixture of emotions. Plus I still have a month to go before I have to actually worry about it."

Remus nodded thoughtfully at this comment. He knew that Harry had started and trained the DA. He had complete confidence in Harry's abilities. As they entered the castle, they were met at the entrance by Dumbledore and Minerva.

Harry, could you please come with us to my office?" he asked pleasantly. "We have something that we wish to discuss with you."

That ever twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes was going haywire at this point. Even Minerva with her stern expression, had a look of mischievousness in them. Harry bade goodbye to Remus and Tonks and followed the two professors to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, we have decided to add Animagus training to the curriculum this year," said Dumbledore as they all sat down. "This will mean that Professor McGonagall will have an addition class added to her transfiguration classes. She will not have time to do some of her other duties. After a discussion, she came up with a brilliant idea that I think I will let her take over from here about."

Dumbledore sat back with his eyes twinkling like mad.

"Harry," said Minerva. "We were wondering if you would like to be Head of Gryffindor House. We have discussed our options, and we feel that it would show a great amount of respect for you if we asked you if you would please take over for me as Head of House. I will have very little time to do those duties myself. What do you think Harry?"

Minerva sat back in her chair and she watched Harry's face. She could see the wheels starting to turn in Harry's mind. Dumbledore sat there with an amused expression on his face as he too watched Harry.

As a huge smile spread across Harry's face, he started crying with the emotions that he felt. Here he was being offered one of the most important jobs at Hogwarts. He looked at his mentor and former Head of House. Drying his eyes he spoke slowly.

"I would be honored to take over for you as Head of Gryffindor House," he said. "I am also honored by the faith and trust that you have placed in me. I promise to do the job to the best of my ability."

Dumbledore and Minerva both clapped and smiled.

"Well said Harry," stated Dumbledore with a bit moisture in his own eyes. "We know that you will do your best. We thank you for your kind words. Just know that we are here for you if you ever need help. The door is always open to you. All you have to do it ask."

Harry went down the stairs with his head in the clouds for a few moments. As he got to the Great Hall, Harry noticed the quiet in the room. He looked at his watch and saw that it was time for dinner. He could not understand why it was dark in the hall. As he took out his wand and cast the charm to light the candles, he heard a roar of "_SURPRISE_" from the rest of the staff members. A banner reading "_Congratulations Harry_" hung behind the head table. Severus, Pomona, Filius, Hagrid, and Remus all shook Harry's hand and patted him on the back. In the case of Hagrid, he had to be helped back to his feet.

Author's Note – I have decided to stop here and start with the beginning of term in the next chapter. I am not sure how long or short my chapters are. If they are too long, I apologize and I hope that you will forgive me. If they are too short, again I apologize. If you could, would someone please let me know so that I can adjust the length of my chapters. I do sincerely hope that I have not lost the interest of anyone. For those that wanted Remus back, I have done so. I hope that you like the twist. Please let me know what you guys think so far.

Author's Note – Many of you will notice the revisions in the chapters. I have been working hard to improve what I already wrote. So if they are not looking the same that is why. I am working on sentence structure as well as grammar. I am also fixing all of the typos and spelling errors. In this particular chapter I had to fix the time line. I had a brain fart and missed the month of August somehow.


	10. Term Begins

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Author's Note – thanks for the reviews. It seems to me, that you all enjoyed Chapter 9 more, as it was easier to read. There was a typo in that chapter. Vernon DID receive the 50 years that I threatened him with in chapter 1. I have not been able to figure out how to change it. I tried editing, but it will not let me change it unless I delete the whole chapter and start again. I must still be doing something wrong.

**Chapter 10 – Term Begins**

Harry and Remus waited patiently in the side chamber of the Great Hall. As students filed in, they heard the sorting hat give its song. They heard Professor McGonagall call each of the first year students. As it turned out, there were thirty new students this year. The Sorting Hat placed seven in Hufflepuff, eight in Ravenclaw, seven in Slytherin, and eight in Gryffindor. Harry's nerves were getting the best of him. He started pacing back and forth in the chamber. Dumbledore decided to change the format of his speeches this year and announce the professors before the meal started. Harry knew without a doubt, that his friends were wondering where he was at this moment. Finally he heard Dumbledore begin to speak.

"There is a time and a place for notices and speeches," said Albus to the assembled students. "At this time I will give out the staff changing notices first. Professor Hagrid has decided that with so many young creatures being born in the forest that he does not have time to continue teaching this year. However, I am delighted to announce that we have someone more than able to fill in for Professor Hagrid. I would like to bring in your new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor Lupin."

There was loud clapping at the Gryffindor table as Professor Lupin in his new robes, stepped through the door and made his way to his place at the staff table. With a wave and a small bow to both students and staff alike, he sat down with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, yes," continued Dumbledore. "Welcome back Professor Lupin. Now before I announce our next professor, I have a small announcement to make. Professor McGonagall will be teaching Animagus training to all 6th and 7th years who wish to study it. Unfortunately, this will take up most of her free time. Therefore, starting this term, you will have a new Head of House for Gryffindor Tower. May I introduce to you, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and new Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Harry Potter. Please make him feel welcome."

A pin drop could be heard at this announcement. Then all of a sudden, the Great Hall erupted in cheers as Harry made his way to the staff table. Shaking hands with Dumbledore and Minerva, Harry sat at his place at the staff table very red in the face.

"Now," said Dumbledore waving his hands for silence. "As Harry is the youngest professor in history to teach here, it is my duty to inform you that he has the full rights as any other professor to dock points, give detentions, and yes, even to expel students that are unfit to stay in school. He has the complete and full backing of each and every staff member present. Let it be known, that it will not be tolerated for you to think that Professor Potter is any less important a teacher than any other professor. Now I have two more words to say to you all. TUCK IN."

With that, Dumbledore sat down as food appeared on the plates. The house elves went out of their way to show their support for Harry on his first evening as a professor. Periodically, an elf could be seen walking among the students offering assistance.

After dinner was done and all the plates were cleared, Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Start of term notices are as follows," said Dumbledore. "To all new students, please note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits at all times. A few of our older students would do well to remember this bit of information. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has told me that a list comprising of some 478 banned items is posted on the door to his office. He has also asked me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes. Professor Potter has a few things that he would like to announce. Please give him your undivided attention."

Smiling at Harry as he sat down, Albus showed Harry the fullest of his attention. Harry stood up very nervous. He had never addressed the whole school before. He started to speak and his voice cracked. Clearing his throat, he started again.

"Thank you all for the wonderful welcome," he said. "As Head of Gryffindor House, it is my duty to appoint prefects for fifth year. I would like to remind you all that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are prefects for sixth year. Katie Bell and Cormack McLeggon are prefects for seventh year. For fifth year, it will be Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr. Collin Creevey. Please show them the same respect that you would other prefects. It is also my duty to announce the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. This year that title goes to Mr. Ronald Weasley. Prefects, I expect your rotation schedule to be turned in no later than tomorrow evening. All hopefuls for the house quidditch team should turn their names into me by no later than Friday. Thank you."

"Thank you Professor Potter for that information," said Dumbledore standing back up. "Congratulations to the new prefects as well as the new team captain. Now it is time for bed. Chop, chop."

As the students got up from the table, Katie and Cormack called to the new students. Harry walked over and gave the new password to the prefects. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of his year all congratulated Harry on his accomplishments.

Harry pulled Hermione and Ginny aside.

"I forgot to put his up on the notice board last night," he said handing Hermione a piece of parchment. "Would you do it for me? There will be a house meeting tomorrow night at 7."

Hermione nodded to Harry and she and Ginny left to head up to Gryffindor Tower. Minerva and Albus walked over to Harry and stood with him watching the students leave the Great Hall for their separate dormitories.

"Don't forget Harry that you can come to me at anytime for assistance." said Minerva looking at Harry. "Any one of the professors will be glad to lend you a helping hand."

Harry nodded and walked out of the Great Hall to help supervise the students leaving for their dorms. He walked into his room and called for Dobby. Dobby appeared in a second.

"Dobby," he called. "I need you to take this up to the Head Master's office for me. I need to set up a small meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow after my last class if he has time. Please wait for an answer."

Dobby nodded and with a small pop, left the room. Harry settled himself in an arm chair and looked over his schedule for the week.

_Monday at 9 he had Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. At 10 he had Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years. Lunch was at noon. At 1 pm he had Slytherin and Hufflepuff second years and at 2pm he had Gryffindor and Ravenclaw second years._

_Tuesday he had Slytherin and Hufflepuff third years. At 10 he had Ravenclaw and Gryffindor third years. Lunch was at noon. At 1 he had Slytherin and Gryffindor fourth years. At 2 he had Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fourth years._

_Wednesday at 9 he had Gryffindor 5__th__ years double period._

With a sigh, Harry put down the list. He was going to have a busy week. He smiled to himself at the thought that he was going to be able to do some good for the school. He was most concerned about fifth through seventh years. He did not know how much stress he was going to be under when he was to start teaching those classes. He decided to wait and see. With another sigh, he got up and went to his desk. As he sat down, Dobby popped back in.

"Professor Dumbledore says that he will be delighted to meet with Master after all his classes are done for tomorrow," said the house elf happily.

With a smile and a small pop Dobby left to do his duties around the castle. Harry decided to go for a walk. As he was heading down the stair case, he noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were out and about after curfew. He walked over to them.

"Ten points from Slytherin for being out of your dormitory after curfew," said Harry. "I suggest that you both return to it at once, or it will be a detention as well."

"You may be a professor, but we don't got to listen to you Potter," said Crabbe with a sneer.

Goyle snickered and nodded his head in agreement.

Unfortunately for both boys, Professor Snape had stepped behind them and heard the altercation.

"That will be another 25 points each from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detentions for you both," said Severus angrily. "If I ever hear you bad mouth another professor you will both be expelled from this school faster than you can say LUNCH. Do I make myself clear?"

Crabbe and Goyle, not expecting their Head of House to agree with Harry Potter stood there dumfounded. They both nodded and made to walk back to their dorm.

"Another thing, boys," said Severus. "You will be serving your detention with Professor Potter, and if I hear that you are not doing what he asks, there will be a load of trouble to you both. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT."

Watching both boys head down to the dungeons, Severus turned to Harry and smiled.

"You have my full support as well Professor," he teased Harry.

Harry smiled in return, and thanked his colleague. He continued on his path. He noticed a couple of prefects making their rounds and nodded to them. A few moments later he rounded the corner and saw Cho Chang and Raymond Lightsey in a loving, caring embrace. Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"That will be ten points from Ravenclaw, Miss Chang," he said. "If I ever see this again, when you are supposed to be doing rounds, you will lose your Head Girl badge."

"Mr. Lightsey," he continued. "I will also take ten points from Hufflepuff as well. You are out in the halls after curfew. I suggest you return to your common room this instant. Miss Chang, unless you are making rounds, I suggest you do the same."

With that Harry strode off to continue his patrol.

Author's note – ok folks, I will stop this chapter here. I hope that my grammar is getting better as well as the plot. I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Please bear in mind that this is my first story and it is a learning experience for me. Happy reading to you all.


	11. Classes

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – I want to start off by saying a great big thank you to those of you that are following along with the story. I also want to thank you all for the wonderful feedback regarding how to make the chapters better with regards to grammar and other things. Please forgive my typos. I know that even spell check sometimes misses things. I have taken all advice into consideration and am doing better with the grammar. At least that is my opinion anyway. Thanks again

**Chapter 11 – Classes**

The next morning, the whispers were flying about how Harry Potter had already taken off points from Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. For once the rumors were true. As Harry heard different people talking, he found it to be accurate and to the point. As Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning Albus beamed at him with a huge smile.

"Good morning Professor Potter," he said. "I hear that you have made an impact on a few students already."

Harry nodded and told the Head Master about his run in with certain students and why he did what he did.

"You do not need to explain yourself Harry," said Albus with a smile. "You are within your rights to discipline any student who is breaking the rules even if that person is the Head Boy or Head Girl."

Harry smiled his thanks at the Head Master and started putting food on his plate. Scanning the Great Hall, Harry watched as students would look up at the staff table and then start whispering amongst themselves again. Harry being used to this, just ignored it. As he looked towards the Gryffindor table, Harry saw Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all waving at him. Smiling, he waved back and continued with his breakfast. When breakfast ended, Harry got up and started handing out class schedules to the Gryffindors. When he got to Ron and Hermione, he smiled and quickly passed them their schedules.

At nine, Harry stepped out of his office and watched as the timid first year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked in and seated themselves. Harry called role and got a response from all.

"Please put your books away," he said. "Today's lesson will be a practical one. You will only need your wand."

The sounds of the books being put back into their bags lightened Harry's spirit some.

"Now, who can tell me the incantation to disarm someone?" he asked the class.

"Yes Miss Rachet," said Harry as a small hand went up in the air.

"Expelliarmus Sir," she replied.

"Very good," said Harry. "Five points to Slytherin. Now who can tell me why we use this spell?"

"Yes Mr. Dooley?" he asked as another hand went up.

"When done properly, this spell will make the one that it is cast at lose what they are holding," he replied.

"Very good," said Harry. "Five points to Gryffindor. Now I want you all to pair up. As there is an odd number, Mr. Dooley would you please join Mr. Hawthorn and Miss Lucette? Now when I say go, I want you to try to disarm your opponent. I will be going around the room and I will help you with wand movement as well an enunciation. You may begin."

Harry walked around the room and helped the students with the proper wand holding as well as the pronunciation of the incantation. One young man seemed very timid and fearful of trying to disarm his opponent. His opponent however, was very skilled at disarming.

"Mr. Smith you are doing fine," said Harry. "You are just lacking conviction. Five points to Slytherin, Miss Nautilus, for succeeding on your first try. Ok class, please have a seat. I want

to talk to you for a moment."

The class hurried to their seats. Each one looked at Harry with an eager look on their faces.

"Expelliarmus is a great spell to have in your arsenal," said Harry. "I personally have used it against the Dark Lord with much success. To be able to disarm your opponent gives you the difference between life and death sometimes. If you can disarm your opponent, you may even have time to get out of danger before you are attacked again by someone else. For homework, I want 12 inches of parchment on the Disarming Spell to be turned in next week. Class is dismissed."

Harry sat behind his desk with a smile on his face. He had just completed his first class with success. He eagerly awaited his next class. Within a few moments they filed in. Harry went through the same routine with this class that he went through with the previous one. He could tell by the expressions on the students faces, that most were in awe of having such a young professor. They were in even more awe as that professor was none other than the famous Harry Potter.

After lunch, Harry was feeling more confident in his teaching skills. When his second year students came in, he started class the same as he did with the previous one.

"Please be seated and come to order," he called. "Today we will be working on the stunning spell. Who can tell me what the outcome of the stunning spell is?'

"Yes Miss Loupe?" he asked as a small girl raised her hand.

"When someone stuns you, you lose consciousness for a few minutes" she said.

"Five points to Slytherin" he said.

Harry spent the next hour telling people in detail all about the stunning spell. He taught them the counterspell as well. After having the students split up, he went around helping, coaching, and otherwise enjoying himself.

'Ok class," he said. "Homework will be 12 inches on the use and results of the stunning spell and its counter curse. Thank you all for your hard work. Class is dismissed."

His last class of the day went just as easy as the previous one. He was amazed at the students and their determination to learn what Harry had to offer them. When the bell rang signaling the end of his day, Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. As usual the gargoyle did not ask him for a password. Still baffled by this, he decided to ask Dumbledore when he made his way up to their meeting. As he knocked on the door, Dumbledore bade him to enter. When he saw Harry, he smiled warmly with his eyes twinkling.

"Well Harry, how did your first day as professor go?" he asked kindly.

"Very well Sir," he replied. "We have some very bright youngsters in first year, and second year is doing great as well. I was a bit nervous at first, but found that when I started it became kind of natural for me. I am still amazed that these kids are actually listening to me and hearing what I have to teach them."

"Well Harry, I am sure that the rest of the students will be just as eager to learn from you as these are," said Albus sincerely. "You will find that the lessons will get even easier for you as you get accustomed to what you are doing. Do not forget that you are now in a position to make a future for these young boys and girls."

Harry smiled at Albus and nodded his agreement.

"It is natural for you to want them to be as educated in the art of defense as possible," continued Albus warmly. "Look at your own history. I say again Harry, that I am very proud of you for what you have accomplished in your life and for what you are doing for these students."

Albus watched as his words sunk in. He watched as Harry smiled at the idea. Then he saw Harry frown as other thoughts came into his head. He waited patiently. He knew enough about Harry to know that he would say what was on his mind.

"Sir," Harry began. "What about Voldemort? What is he up to these days? Has there been any word or sign of his activities? Usually I get a look into his mind and his plans, but it appears that the link is not as open as it used to be."

"I know that you have other questions Harry," said Albus. "Before you ask them let me answer these questions first. Please have a seat."

Harry sat down and looked at his mentor and friend. His other questions were put aside for the moment as he wanted to hear about Voldemort first.

"The reason you are not having any sight of what Voldemort is doing through the link is because he us using Occlumency against you," said Albus. "After possessing you in the Ministry of Magic, he can not bear the pain of entering into your mind or of possessing you. It causes him too much pain and agony. Therefore he is not interested in attempting to gain access to you in any way."

Harry sat there for a moment and filed all of this information for later use. He looked back at Albus and waited for him to continue.

"As far as his activities," continued Albus moving on to Harry's next question. "He is lying low for the moment. The loss of Lucius and then Severus hit him hard. They were the most trusted of his inner circle. Now all he has is Bellatrix. After your run in with her in Diagon Alley, he is not looking forward to another meeting and possible loss of another lieutenant again anytime soon. Therefore, he is biding his time and waiting. He is also gathering his dark forces together. He will incorporate inferi, werewolves, vampires, giants, and any other dark creature that he can get to help him try and take over Hogwarts."

Harry sat there for a moment. He knew that Voldemort would try something like this. He just thought that he could forget about it for a time. Albus watched Harry. He knew what the young man was thinking.

"We have certain things here Harry that he will never have," said Dumbledore quietly. "We have hope, Harry. We have love, unity, and trust. These are things he will never have. For Voldemort does not love. Also he trusts no one. That gives us a big advantage here."

Harry smiled at his mentor and friend. What Albus said made a lot of sense to him. The group here was built on love and trust. He accepted what Albus said. He turned away for a moment and thought about everything. He turned back to Albus to find the old wizard waiting for his next questions.

"I would like to know what to do about Kreacher," said Harry after a moment. "I do not wish him any harm, but I do not want him in my service or in my sight after what he did to Sirius and me. Do you have any ideas?"

"That is easily fixed," said Albus. "We can always put Kreacher in my personal employ. That will alleviate any ill feelings between the two of you. We can just bind him to me. That way you won't have to deal with him any longer."

"I like that idea," said Harry. "Kreacher!"

With a crack the house elf appeared. Harry looked at the house elf in disgust.

"Master called? Ungrateful little half blood that he is," mumbled the elf giving Harry a bow.

"For starters, my blood is probably purer than yours, but you will not have to worry about that any more after today," said Harry angrily. "You are going to bond with the Head Master. From here on out, you will be his personal servant. You will follow all of his instructions to the letter."

Dumbledore took out his wand and performed the necessary incantations bonding the house elf to him.

"Kreacher," he said. "Go up to my personal rooms and clean them. I will deal with you later."

Harry and Albus watched as the elf got up and went up the stairs. When he was gone, Albus turned to Harry with a smile.

"Harry I think it is time for dinner," said Albus with a reassuring pat on the arm. "Shall we go see what is on the menu this evening?"

With a nod and a smile, Harry left the office and made his way down to the Great Hall. As he got there, Ron and Hermione got up and walked over to him. After both gave him a hug, they sat as Harry made his way to the staff table. After dinner, Harry retired for the evening in the privacy of his own rooms to ponder what Dumbledore had told him regarding Voldemort. It made sense to him that Voldemort would not want to possess Harry again after all. What or who would be next on Voldemort's list of people to hurt or possess in his war to take over the light? Finally after not coming up to any sound conclusion, Harry waved his hand and extinguished the lights. From there he fell into a restless sleep.

The next day dawned early for Harry. As he left his room, he noticed that quite a few people had added their names to the list for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. After mumbling a small incantation, Harry removed all the names that were not of Gryffindor House. Smiling Harry made his way down to breakfast.

After breakfast, Harry made his way to the class room and waited for his third year students to enter. When the class was called to order, Harry began teaching his third years about all manners of dark creatures. His third year classes enjoyed learning about Bogarts. After setting both classes with a two foot long report on Bogarts for homework, Harry went down to lunch. After lunch, Harry went back to his class room to start on his fourth year classes. When his first class came to order, Harry started.

"Today we will be learning about the Unforgivable Curses," Harry began. "Can anyone tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?

Many hands rose in the air. Harry looked around and pointed at one girl.

"There are three of them Sir," she answered.

"Correct," said Harry. "Five points to Gryffindor. Someone else, please give me one of the curses."

A small boy with a frown on his face raised his hand nervously.

"Yes Mr. Bartemus?" Harry prompted.

"The Cruciatus Curse Sir," he answered.

"Very good," said Harry. "Five points to Slytherin. Who can tell me another? Yes Miss Fawcette?

'The Imperius Curse Sir," she answered.

"Very good," he replied. "Another five points to Slytherin. Who can give me the last one?"

This time, only two hands rose in the air. The rest of the class had a look of fear on their faces.

"Yes?" asked Harry quietly pointing to one of them.

"The Avada Kedavra Curse," stated the boy with a horrified look on his face.

"Yes that is correct," stated Harry. "Five points to Gryffindor.

Harry spent the rest of the lesson explaining and lecturing about each of the Unforgivable Curses. As the class was fixing to end, he asked one last question.

"Has anyone ever survived the Avada Kedavra Curse?" he asked. "If so who was it?"

Every hand in the class rose in the air. Harry scanned the room and spotted one girl sitting in the back. He pointed at her to answer the question.

"Yes Sir someone has survived," she said firmly. "You are the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse. Though no one knows how or why Sir."

"Very good," said Harry. "Take ten points for Slytherin. Homework is three feet of parchment on the Unforgivable Curses. I wish you luck. Class is dismissed."

Harry's next class went just as smooth. He was beginning to wonder why none of the students were causing problems in the class. He decided to ask Severus' opinion on the matter.

"It is because they WANT to learn from you Harry." He stated plainly. "Yes even the Slytherins. I suspect you will have a few problems with some of the older students, but for the most part, they WANT to learn from you Harry."

"Thanks Severus," said Harry. "I feel better knowing that."

Author's Note – ok folks. I have taken into consideration some of the reviews that I have been given. I will end this chapter here so that I can give fifth through seventh years some detail. I have been asked to fix my grammar. I am hoping that I have improved on it so that we have easier reading. I have also been asked to double space so that it makes for easier reading. I have done that with this chapter. I hope that I did not get too carried away. Please keep sending me reviews. I can only get better with your advice and comments.


	12. A Patronus, A Malfoy and A Phoenix

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – To those that have been faithful, I thank you. I have gone back and made corrections to earlier chapters to make them easier to read. I will continue to work on the older chapters so that you have an easier time with the wording and such. For those that gave helpful hints, I really appreciate them.

Special thanks foes out to my Dad who is my biggest supporter here on fan fiction. It was with his encouragement that I am writing this story. Therefore this is dedicated to him. I love you Dad. Thanks for everything.

**Chapter 12 – A Patronus, A Malfoy, and A Phoenix**

The next day dawned early for Harry. As he woke, he had the feeling that something extraordinary was going to happen today. Something was not quite right in the cosmic balance of things. He had a feeling that something big was going to happen as he got out of bed. Selecting a green set of robes to wear for the day, Harry got dressed. He looked in the mirror deciding if he was going to attempt to battle his hair to lay flat. After fifteen minutes of a fruitless battle, Harry sighed and gave up. Leaving his bathroom, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Thinking about the portents of the feeling that was gnawing on his mind, he was not watching where he was going. He walked right smack into Neville, and knocked him clean off his feet.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Harry. "Neville, are you ok? I am so sorry. I was lost in thought and did not see you."

Harry reached down to help him up. Neville looked up and then accepted Harry's helping hand.

"It's ok Harry, I'm fine," Neville replied. "How are you doing with your classes? I am looking forward to class on Thursday."

"Classes are going great," said Harry. "Thanks for asking. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous about teaching fifth through seventh years. You guys are my friends and former house mates and such. I am afraid that no one will like my classes or want to learn from me. I have gotten lucky with the younger years, but I'm not so sure about the upper years."

"Don't worry about it Harry," said Neville with a sheepish grin forming on his face. "You have the full backing of Gryffindor House. We WANT to learn from you. Hermione is actually getting annoying about not being able to wait for your class."

Harry had to chuckle. Neville was such a timid and shy person, that he rarely spoke up much less complained about someone. To hear him say something negative about Hermione brought a huge grin to his face. As they walked into the Great Hall, Harry and Neville split off. Neville made his was to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and Harry made his way to the staff table. The rest of the professors looked at Harry fondly as he made his way to the table. It was then that Harry leaned over and spoke to Severus and Albus.

"After classes, I need you two to come with me on a small hunt in the Forbidden Forest," he said. "There is something in there that is calling out to me and I can not scratch the feeling that I need to go there and rescue it. I can not place my finger on what it is, but something tells me that I have to rescue it. Would you guys come and help me please?"

Both Albus and Severus looked at Harry curiously. However in the end, both agreed to help Harry. They both knew that it must be important for Harry to ask both of them for assistance. Usually if it was something mild, Harry would ask one or the other. For him to ask both men, made it seem very important.

Harry thanked both professors and started to eat his breakfast. After a moment of thinking, Harry turned to Severus with a serious look on his face.

"Severus, you can make yourself invisible in the castle right?" he asked.

"Yes I can Harry," replied Severus with a confused look on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I know that you have off tomorrow while I am teaching sixth year Slytherin," he said nervously. "I was wondering if you could observe my class in case I have trouble. Normally I would not ask, but this is the class with Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, and so on. I am just a bit nervous that I will have trouble with that class as well as my seventh year on Friday. I can ask Albus to help me on Friday."

Severus thought about Harry's remark for a moment. He could see that Harry was having a hard time with the thought. He also knew that those Slytherins in particular, would cause Harry the most amount of problems.

"You can count on me Harry," said Severus. "I know that you are nervous. I told you before, that if you needed my help, that all you had to do was ask. Thank you for coming to me with your concern. As it happens, I agree with you."

"You can also count on me for Friday," Albus added smiling at the two.

Smiling at his colleagues, Harry finished eating his breakfast with a hearty appetite. When he finished he turned to them and stated that he would meet them at the entrance hall at around seven that evening. Waving to the Gryffindors, as they were his first class, Harry left the Great Hall. When Harry entered his classroom, he noticed that Minerva was there. Approaching her, he wondered what was wrong.

"I was wondering if you would take my Animagus classes this week," said Minerva looking at the confused look in Harry's expression. "I have somewhere that I need to be for a few days, and I know that you will do a great job of it. Of course all you need to do is work with sixth and seventh years. You can do sixth year tomorrow and seventh year on Friday."

Harry looked fondly at his former Head of House and nodded.

"Of course I will help you," he said. "You can count on me."

With a smile, Minerva left as his first fifth year class was entering the room. Harry had a wonderful lesson planned for his fifth year classes. They started talking about patronuses.

"What is the purpose of a patronus?" he asked.

Just about every hand in the class rose in the air.

"Yes Ginny?" he asked.

"A patronus is used to repel Dementors," she answered.

"Very good," he said. "Take five points. Now who can tell me the shape of a patronus?"

"Yes Mr. Creevey," said Harry as again every hand in the class rose in the air.

"It differs with each individual," said Collin.

"Very good," said Harry. "You can take five points as well."

"Now what is the incantation for a patronus," he asked. "Yes Mr. Evans?"

"Expecto Patronum," said Mark Evans quickly.

"Very good," said Harry. "That is another five points to Gryffindor."

For the rest of the lesson, Harry went around and talked about the various uses and wand movements needed to cast a powerful patronus. At the end of the lesson, Harry pulled out his wand and roared "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_". A golden stag burst forth from his wand and galloped around the room to the delight of the class. Harry was so shocked at the change in his patronus that it vanished before long.

"Homework," he said pulling himself out of his shock. "I would like two feet on patronuses. Class is dismissed."

With that, Harry sat down at his desk to wait for his next class. He did his best to make sure that the other three houses benefitted from his class. However, it was evident that his mind was not on his lesson. He ended up just assigning homework and dismissing the classes early. When his last class ended, he made his way up to Dumbledore's office. Once again the gargoyle moved to the side without a password. By now Harry was used to this. Harry made his way up the stairs. Before he could even knock on the door, it opened. Standing in the doorway, he looked in and saw Albus sitting at his desk pouring over a book. Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Harry," stated Dumbledore looking up from his book. "To what do I owe the pleasure? I thought we were meeting at seven to go to the forest."

"Yes Albus that is the time," said Harry a bit distractedly. "However I have a couple of concerns that I need to address with you."

Albus gestured to the chair in front of his desk and Harry sat heavily.

"What can I assist you with Harry?" asked Albus noticing the look on Harry's face. "Did something bad happen in one of your classes?"

"No, nothing bad I guess," said Harry. "Just different. Before I get into that though, did you know your door opened for me? I would not be so rude as to just walk right in without knocking. It opened before I could even raise my hand to knock."

Dumbledore looked a little taken back by this, but nodded his head in understanding.

"I know you would not Harry," he said. "It must be the castle's way of letting you know that she too will help you when you need it. Do not let it concern you. Now what happened in your classes that has you so fidgety?"

In reply, Harry stood up and raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," he whispered.

Again the gold stag burst forth from his wand and walked around the room. Harry watched in awe as his once silver patronus was yet again gold in color. Dumbledore just sat there with a shocked expression on his face. He had never seen anything before like it in all of his 125 years. Then again, Harry was no ordinary wizard.

"Harry, I personally have never seen anything like this before," said Dumbledore in an awed voice. "I promise you that I will look into it for you and come up with an answer for you. I am shocked to see this, but something tells me this has something to do with being the heir to the founders. I think that there are more surprises for you in the future with your magic."

Albus took a deep breath and watched the expression on Harry's face. When the younger wizard visibly relaxed he approached an idea that was forming in his mind.

"I want you to try something for me Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "Place our wand on the desk and try the spell again without it. Let us call it an experiment."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and watched. Harry placed the wand on the desk and raised his hands.

"Expecto Patronum," murmured Harry.

The silver stag burst forth this time and paced the room. Harry watched his patronus for a moment before he released it. Dumbledore on the other hand seemed to have come up to a small conclusion.

"Harry I think, and I could be wrong, but I think it is the merging of the wands that has caused your patronus to change colors," explained Albus. "As I said earlier, I will look into the matter, but I am pretty sure that is the reason."

Harry nodded. It made perfect sense. He smiled at his mentor and excused himself. He wanted to go eat some lunch. Before he made it to the Great Hall, he decided on another plan. He walked back to his room and called for Winky and Dobby.

"How would you two like to eat lunch with me today in my rooms?" he asked.

Both elves stood there wide eyed before they nodded their heads happily.

"Ok," said Harry. "Dobby, please go and prepare us some lunch. Winky please set up the table for eight. I will be right back."

Both elves made a small bow and popped away. Harry scribbled five invitations and sent them with Hedwig. A few moments later a confused Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville approached Harry who was standing outside of his door. With a wave of his hand, Harry invited them all inside to a delicious lunch. Hermione was delighted to see that Harry had invited Dobby and Winky to sit with them at the table to eat lunch with them. They chatted through out the meal about this, that, and the other. It felt good to Harry to be able to be with his friends again. After lunch, he walked outside his room with them. Giving them the password, he gave each of them permission to come and visit him anytime they wished. Waving goodbye to his friends, Harry made his rounds about the castle. Coming down by the bathroom known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, he heard someone crying inside. Being a professor, he had access to everywhere in the castle. Upon entering, he saw that Draco Malfoy was sitting on the floor crying. Malfoy and Harry had been enemies since their first meeting at Madam Malkin's six years ago. However seeing Malfoy crying was too much for Harry. As he approached Malfoy, Draco's head shot up. Harry sat next to him and waited for Malfoy to pull himself together.

"What is wrong Draco?" he asked politely. "Why are you crying? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously for a moment. After scanning the other's face, he only saw compassion in Harry's eyes.

"I have a free period Professor," he said in reply. "I am here because I can not stand to be with my house any longer."

Harry with his eyes wide could not believe he heard those words correctly. Keeping his voice calm he asked other questions that were forming in his mind.

"Why Draco?" he asked. "What is going on that has you in this state?"

In reply, Draco lifted up his left sleeve and showed Harry his arm. Harry let out a gasp.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Last night," replied Draco. "My father sent me a message that I had to meet him at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They made me take the dark mark last night Harry. I don't want to be a Death Eater. What do I do? Please help me. I'm begging you."

Harry stood up. From there he dragged Draco to his feet.

"Come with me," he said.

Together they made their way down to the dungeons. Harry knew that Severus was teaching sixth year students and he quietly poked his head in the door and beckoned Severus out. When Severus came out he saw the state that Draco was in and became nervous. Looking at Harry and Draco, he led them to his office and shut the door. He put a silencing spell on the door and turned to the two young men.

"What is going on?" he asked. "What has happened?"

In response, Draco pulled his sleeve up yet again. Severus gasped when he saw the dark mark. From there he looked sick.

"Sev what do I do?" asked Draco. "I do not want this?"

"Can you help him the way that you helped me?" asked Severus looking quickly at Harry.

Harry nodded. Grabbing Draco by the arm, he said slowly but firmly "_DISRUPTUS DEATHUS REDEMPTUS_". Once again the golden glow appeared around Harry. When the glow died out, the dark mark had vanished from Draco's arm. With a shout of joy, Draco gave Harry a big hug and whispered his thanks to Harry for saving him. Harry returned the hug smiling.

"We have to protect you from your father as well as the other Slytherins," said Harry. "How about I get the castle to set up some rooms for you in my suite? That way I can help protect you from everyone."

Draco nodded emphatically at this suggestion. Severus wrapped his arms around both boys and stated that he would help in any way he could. As they split apart, Severus took down the silencing charm and unlocked the door. Harry made his way to his suite of rooms, and Draco made his way to his dorm to pack. Within an hour, everything was set up and Draco was firmly ensconced in Harry's private rooms. When Draco left to go to his next class, Harry made his way back to Dumbledore's office to report what had happened. Dumbledore strongly approved of Harry's actions and did not change anything in the slightest. He even offered his assistance if it was needed.

After dinner Harry and Draco wandered together around the castle corridors waiting until Harry had to leave at seven. He told Draco that he, Albus, and Severus were going to retrieve something in the Forbidden Forest. Harry on impulse invited Draco to come along. He did not know why, but it felt right to bring the young Slytherin with him.

At seven, Draco and Harry met Dumbledore and Severus at the entrance hall. After a brief conversation with the older wizards, it was decided that Draco could accompany them on their quest. As they made their way past Hagrid's hut, they walked into the clearing where they knew that the centaurs had their meetings. As soon as they got there, the centaurs made their way into the clearing. Noticing Albus, they gave a nod of their heads and cleared a passage for them to proceed. About an hour later, they arrived at the destination that Harry felt was the right place to be. It was a cave. However, the face of the cave was sealed off. After casting a number of different spells, Harry tried a new approach. As the spells didn't work, he placed his hands on the mouth of the cave. When his hands touched the surface, it gave a glow in a golden flame color and opened to the men. Entering the cave, Harry unerringly led them to the place that was drawing him. There sitting in a fire was an egg. Dumbledore immediately reached for the egg. He knew from sight what it was. However, Harry grabbed his arm and shook his head slightly. Dumbledore realizing what was going on, pulled his arm back and watched as Harry looked to Draco. As if a silent message passed between the two young men, as one they reached for the egg. When their hands passed through the fire the flame died. As they picked up the egg, it hatched. Inside were twin phoenixes. Each young man grabbed a phoenix and held it close to their hearts. A phoenix song could be heard as each boy looked their phoenix in the eye.

"Hello young Harry and young Draco," said the bird in Draco's hand. "I am Artemis and this is my twin brother Apollo. We are now your new bond birds. We will be by your side like our father Fawkes is to Dumbledore. We will never let anyone harm you if it is within our power to prevent it."

As they spoke through the mind link to the boys, Fawkes flew in and perched on Dumbledore's shoulder. A smile came to the older wizards as they watched the scene before them. The four wizards made their way towards the front of the cave. As they did so, they noticed things getting darker.

Author's Note – HA, HA, HA. You have to wait until the next chapter to find out what is going on. I love being evil sometimes. Not to worry you will enjoy the next chapter.


	13. Creatures of the Dark

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – for those of you who struggled with my bad grammar in the first chapters, I have gone back and fixed them. I have also done a better spacing in the lines for easier reading. Also for those that feel that I am making Severus too soft, it is with good intent. Even the hardest of people will have trouble seeing someone suffer.

**Chapter 13 – Creatures of the Dark**

The four wizards made their way towards the front of the cave. As they did so they noticed things getting darker. Upon reaching the mouth of the cave, all four felt the first effects of the Dementors. Each wizard pulled out his wand. In Harry's case, he pulled out both of his wands. In unison, they shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM". From the wand tips, a silver phoenix from Dumbledore soared out. A silver dragon came from Draco. A raven flew from Severus. Of course, the gold stag came from Harry. As the patronuses hit the Dementors, they started backing away making room for the wizards to come out of the cave. A strange thing happened when the golden stag patronus hit any of the Dementors. With each touch of Harry's stag patronus, the Dementor would freeze and wait. The effect of that particular Dementor would diminish and they would wait for Harry as if for instruction. Harry encouraged his stag to touch as many Dementors as he could. When he had about fifty Dementors waiting for him, he pulled back his patronus. The other wizards did the same. They all looked at Harry with wonder in their eyes. Harry spoke loud and clear to the Dementors waiting for his instructions.

"I want half of you to go back to Voldemort and start bringing back a Death Eater to me," he said. "I want the rest of you to report back to Azkaban Prison and guard the remaining prisoners."

He thought for a moment and turned back to the first twenty five Dementors. He selected five of the bigger ones and spoke again.

"I have a special job for you," he said to them. "There are a few key people that I am interested in getting. I want you to bring me Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphus, and Sebastian Lestrange. Now go and never threaten the people you see with me ever again or I WILL destroy you."

Shaking, Harry turned away and walked over to where the others were standing. They all had a strange awed look on their faces. Finally Albus patted Harry on the arm and started to lead them all back to the castle.

"Wait," said Harry. "I have an easier way. Just hold on to each other."

With a pop, Harry apparated them back to his rooms. As they sat down to start to muddle through what they had just witnessed, Harry called Dobby to bring them chocolate and some tea.

"Extraordinary Harry," stated Dumbledore. "I have never seen anything like this before. Your gifts are astounding. How did you know that the Dementors would follow your instructions like that?"

"I didn't," admitted Harry. "I just acted. My instinct took over and it told me that I just needed to wait. I somehow knew that I would be able to take control of the Dementors. Does this make me a bad person Albus?"

"I would hardly call saving our lives and sending the Dementors back to start retrieving Death Eaters bad Harry," stated Severus plainly. "I imagine that the Dark Lord will not be too pleased to learn that he is losing some of his army to you. In fact I would be willing to bet that he is starting to get scared Harry. This will make him desperate and want revenge."

Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "I want you to try and use the link you have with Voldemort now. I want you to look into his mind and see what is going on. I am curious to know his reactions to losing fifty of his Dementors."

Harry sat there and did the breathing exercises that Albus and Severus had taught him. Slowly he let his mind relax and concentrated on his scar. He let his body relax. Quietly and efficiently he employed Legilimency on Voldemort. Slowly he could feel the wrath of Voldemort. Opening his eyes, he watched and saw Voldemort screaming at some of his Death Eaters. Being very careful, Harry pushed a little further, probing around in Voldemort's mind searching for information that would come in handy for the future with the whereabouts and doings of Voldemort. Harry sat and waited. Watching the proceedings in front of him, Harry witnessed the conversation between Lucius, Bellatrix, and Voldemort. After a few more moments, Harry had heard enough. Carefully withdrawing from Voldemort's mind, he came back to himself with a gasp. Looking at the others, he slowly gathered his breath and launched into what he saw and heard.

"Voldemort is planning on attacking the school on Halloween," he declared. "He will be using a small section of his army. He him self, will not be present. He will be sending werewolves, vampires, and Dementors. This is just a test of the defenses of Hogwarts. It is a ploy to see if we have any weak points. He figures this portion of his army is more expendable than his Death Eaters."

Harry turned to Draco with a sad look on his face. Draco saw the look and waited with baited breath for Harry to tell him the worst.

"Draco," Harry said sadly. "Your father and aunt are determined to get their hands on you. They want you back so that you can be punished by Voldemort for leaving his service. When I removed the dark mark, I placed a bounty on your head. I am so sorry. Please know that I did not know that this would happen. However, I promise to defend you with every drop of blood that I have in me."

"Do not worry about that Harry," said Draco quietly. "I have complete trust in you. I know that you will do your best to protect me. I know that I can depend on you. I have no hard feeling towards you now. You did me a favor by removing the mark from my arm. For that I will be forever grateful. We did not know that my father and aunt would want me dead for it. Even if we did, I still would have wanted you to remove the mark."

Harry, hearing the sincerity in Draco's words, started to cry. Draco stood up and sat next to him.

"Please Harry," he said softly. "This is NOT your fault. Together we will figure out something."

Dumbledore sat there watching the exchange between the two young men that had once been bitter enemies. After one afternoon, each would give their life for the other. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I think it is time to reassemble the DA Harry," said Dumbledore.

"I think that is a great idea Albus," said Harry looking over at him and smiling. "I will need your permission to form a second club in addition to the first one. We will call it the Special Forces Strike Group or SFG for short. I will personally select students to be in this group. The goal will be to train them to fight the dark army. The DA can help fight dark creatures. However the Special Forces Group can go for the Death Eaters that try to infiltrate this school. Draco I want you in both the DA and the Special Forces Group. I remember first hand how good of a dueler you are."

Dumbledore readily agreed with Harry. Draco nodded his consent as well.

"Great," said Harry. "I will begin tomorrow. Severus will you help me with the DA this time around? I can use all of the assistance I can get. Albus we will need cooperation from the rest of the teachers."

"Harry, I will see to the teachers personally," said Dumbledore. "In fact I will help out with the DA and Special Forces in every way that I can. Do you have any ideas for students to join the Special Forces yet?"

Before Harry could answer Severus spoke up.

"Harry you can count on me to help," he said. "I will work with some of the students to make special potions as well as defense against dark creatures."

Harry was getting really excited now. He knew who should be in the group from Gryffindor House and a few others from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He turned to Draco and Severus with a questioning look.

"Is there anyone from Slytherin that you two would trust to be in the Special Forces Group?" he asked.

Both of the Slytherins thought for a moment. However it was Severus that gave him an answer.

"I will look into a few," he said. "Other than that, I believe that most of our fifth year and up students in Slytherin House are in league with the Dark Lord."

After talking a bit more about ideas, the older wizards went off to their own quarters and Harry went to make rounds. He left his phoenix with Draco so that the little one would not get hurt. Hedwig was also on alert for the baby phoenixes as she liked them. She was glad to have another winged one show an interest in protecting her master.

When Harry came around the corner, he saw Hermione and Ron making their rounds. He went over to them and filled them in on what was going on. After they promised to gather the members of the DA together, Harry bade them goodnight. Harry had a few more ideas that he wanted to run by Dumbledore. He knew that he would need all the help he could get when it came to defeating the army of Voldemort. Smiling to himself, Harry finished his rounds and made his way back to the rooms that he now shared with Draco.

The next morning, all students went about the castle like usual. Harry knew that he had sixth year students to teach, plus Animagus training in the afternoon. He went through his day with ease. When his last sixth year class entered Harry felt trepidation. This was his sixth year Slytherin class. As he waited, he knew that Severus was in the room under an invisibility spell. When the class entered, he started. After taking roll, he went to start on his dark creature's lesson that he had previously had success with in his other three classes. Harry noticed that none of the Slytherins were really paying all that much attention to him. A few even started small conversations while Harry was trying to tell them about inferi. Finally Harry stopped. The few students that were paying attention showed surprise on their faces at his abrupt ending.

"I will take fifty points from Slytherin," said Harry as calmly as he could. "In case you have all forgotten, this is a class. It is not a free period. It is also not a free for all. I am the professor in this class and you will listen to what I have to teach you."

Pansy Parkinson just laughed at Harry.

"You can't do us anything Potter," she said. "You are nothing but a bigheaded boy who thinks he is better than everyone else. I will not now, nor will I ever listen to what you have to say."

She turned her back on him and continued her private conversation she was having. By this time Severus had enough. He became visible to the class. There was a collective gasp when he reappeared. Pansy paled when she saw her Head of House.

"Draco, Blaise, Malcolm, and Jenna, please remain in your seats," said Severus. "The rest of you will follow me to the Head Master's office right now. I think that it is time to learn some respect. I am ashamed of my own house at the blatant disregard that you have for a professor in this school. Yes, even if that professor is Harry Potter. Now all of you MARCH."

When Severus and the rest of the students left the room Harry looked at the four remaining students.

"Thank you for at least attempting to listen to what I have to teach you," said Harry. "It means a great deal to me that you four are showing me some respect. Please, each of you, take five points each for Slytherin for showing that you actually want to learn from me. Also I would like to extend an invitation to you all to join the DA."

Harry proceeded to explain the DA to the quartet. Draco knowing all of this already just sat and watched the faces of his fellow sixth year Slytherins. When he was done with his explanation, Harry continued on with his dark creature lecture. When class was done, each of the students approached Harry and said that they would like to join the DA. Harry told them when the next meeting was going to be and then he dismissed them without any homework.

As Harry made his way down to dinner that evening, Hermione and Ron approached him to inform him that they had contacted every member of the DA and that they were going to meet with him Sunday evening for their first meeting. Harry thanked them and informed them that four Slytherins were joining the group.

"WHAT?" Ron asked loudly. "YOU ARE LETTING THE SNAKES INTO OUR GROUP?"

"Kindly keep your voice down Ron," said Harry. "Yes they will be in the group."

From there he told Ron and Hermione what had happened in his class. After hearing him out, both decided that they deserved a chance to prove themselves.

"Great," said Harry. "Now that, that is settled, I will see you all on Sunday. Hermione, I would like for you, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna to come to my office on Saturday evening. I have a special assignment for you and I want your input on it."

With that, Harry made his way to the staff table. As he sat down, he noticed that those Slytherin's that were escorted out of class were shooting him glaring looks. When they noticed either the Head Master or the Potions Master look their way, they lowered their eyes to their food and resumed eating. Far be it for any of them to upset the Head Master. They knew they were walking on thin ice and could not afford any more slip ups. Expulsion was right around the corner.

Author's Note – I will stop here as I want to concentrate on the DA, SFG, and the attack on Halloween in the next chapter. I hope that my grammar and line spacing is better for all of you. Thanks for sticking with me.


	14. Harry’s Plan, The Halloween Attack

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – I had to go back and redo the entire story to make it easier to read. I know that some of you were having trouble with my grammar as well as the spacing. I had to delete the whole story and try again as for some reason; it would not allow me to change it on the site. Therefore, I hope that you are all having an easier time reading. Thank you again for your loyalty and patience.

**Chapter 14 – Harry's Plan, The Halloween Attack**

As the weekend drew nearer, Harry had set up the office in his rooms to accommodate all members of the Special Forces Group. He had the marauders map set up under a glass on the table top. He had enlarged the map so that it covered the entire table. It was also the way that Harry knew when students were not in their dorms when they were supposed to be. When Saturday finally arrived, Harry and Draco waited patiently at the table for the rest of the group to arrive. They watched Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny head out from Gryffindor Tower. They also saw Luna coming from Ravenclaw Tower. They watched as Albus, Minerva, Severus, Filius, Poppy, Remus, and Pomona made their way to Harry's rooms. Harry had previously asked Dobby and Winky to provide refreshments. He knew that this meeting was going to be awhile. When the last of the expected people came in and made their way to a chair, they all turned to Harry and waited for him to begin.

"Ok," Harry started. "This is the ideas that I have. If at any time you do not think it is a good one, then please let me know and we can fix it or otherwise change it."

The rest of the group all gave him a nod. Albus sat there with that twinkle in his eyes as he watched Harry begin to lay out his plans that would help defend the school.

"What I am thinking is that with help from the members of the DA as well as the SFG, we can counter what will happen on Halloween," continued Harry. "We could have Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, as well as Terry Boot assisting Poppy in a make shift medical ward near the entrance to the school."

The school nurse thought about this for a moment and then nodded her agreement.

"With the help of some of the students, we can make sure that everyone who needs it will get the medical attention," said Poppy. "I even have a friend at St. Mungo's that would be willing to come and assist."

From there Harry looked at the other three Heads of House as well as Ron.

"We can get the quidditch teams to act as missile launchers," he stated.

The others nodded their agreement.

"Severus," said Harry turning to him. "We will need you to make as many potions as you can that will cause problems for the werewolves as well as the vampires. What I am thinking is sunlight type potions for our fanged friends and silver like potions for our furry friends."

"Harry," said Hermione raising her hand. "I would be willing to help Professor Snape with the potions. I am sure we can count on Draco as we are the best potion makers of our year. Of course you are the exception to that now."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. Severus looked from Hermione to Harry and spoke up.

"Yes Harry," he said. "There are potions like which you describe that can be made. I would enjoy having Miss Granger and Draco assist me. We can even have sixth and seventh years work on them."

"Minerva," said Harry turning towards her. "I will need some sort of defense near the astronomy tower that will be able to tell us who is where and doing what. I need you to pick your team and coordinate that."

Minerva nodded her head. Harry was encouraged by the acceptance that all his fellow professors and team mates were giving him. Bolstered by this, he plowed on with his ideas.

"We will need a special run and grab team to rush to the aid of the fallen comrades to bring them to the medical team," said Harry. "Ginny and Luna, I think you two should pick your team and lead this part."

Both girls looked at Harry and smiled. After getting their nods of agreement, Harry went on.

"We will also need a central location for Ron to help with strategy," said Harry. "We all know he is the best in our year at strategy. This way, through what he sees, he can direct our forces to serve better in different areas."

"I think I can sit in the entrance to the castle," said Ron. "I can have a couple of DA members keeping stray spells away from me."

The group all nodded their heads at this suggestion. As of yet, Albus had not spoken up. He was thoroughly enjoying listening to the wonderful mind of a wonderful person.

"Filius," said Harry turning to the charms professor. "I will need you to set some charm traps in the secret tunnels to the school. They will need to do the same as the potions Severus' group will make. We need them to burn and hurt any vampire or werewolf that comes into the tunnels. Please pick your best charms students to do this."

"Those charms are simple enough Harry," squeaked Filius. "With a few students helping to reinforce them during the battle, we can keep them out of the tunnels."

"Albus," said Harry turning to the Head Master. "I will need you to have a team somewhere near the top of the castle to help with the Dementors."

Albus gave his nod. Harry noticed the twinkling in his eyes and smiled.

"Pomona," said Harry turning to the Herbology professor. "I need you and Neville to place plants in the tunnels to help Filius with our enemies that get past him. As Neville is best in our year at Herbology, I thought he could assist you."

"Neville and I can put down Devil's Snare as well as Venomous Tentacular," said Pomona. "I'm sure that Neville and I can have it finished within a few days if a few members of the DA would give us a hand."

Neville, red with embarrassment from being praised so much, just nodded his head in agreement.

"Each of you will have a group of students to help you," said Harry. "Draco, you will fly with me to help watch my back. I will be all over the place at once. It will be your job to keep them off my back."

"Anything you need me for," said Draco. "I will help you in any way that I can."

Harry smiled at Draco. He was enjoying the new friendship with the blonde. Hermione and Ron as well as the other Gryffindors all nodded at Draco's words. They too, were enjoying Draco's new outlook on life and his friendship with Harry.

"Remus," said Harry looking at the last of the marauders. "I will need you and Sybil along with some students to help keep the younger students safe."

"You can count on us to keep the younger students safe in the Great Hall Harry," he said. "With the help of the DA, we can make sure the no one gets through."

Harry nodded and turned back to Albus.

"I will need someone to get Hagrid to get Aragog and his clan to assist us if they would," stated Harry. "Severus and Remus, I will need you to take over the training of the DA. Hermione can give you a list of all the members. In the mean time, I will be training the SFG with Albus to perform spells and charms around the castle to enforce it. I would also like the SFG to learn charms and spells to shoot at our enemies. I will have the house elves and Hogwarts herself prepare classroom twelve for training for the DA and SFG. What I need to know is if we can get all of this done, or even if it CAN be done in time."

The others sat there thinking for a few moments. Slowly each member nodded their heads.

"Everything you have laid out will work Harry," said Albus at last. "We will just have to practice. Nothing you have asked of us is too hard. Most of it just takes time and patience to learn. You have my full support and approval of your ideas. In this we will defer to your judgment. For in this, you are our leader. We follow you Harry."

Everyone else around the table nodded their heads and voiced their agreement. Harry blushed a little at receiving this kind of notice.

"I have a few other ideas," said Harry. "Here is what I am also thinking. Voldemort will attack again after this attempt fails. I know it will fail. We have one thing the he doesn't; something worth fighting for."

There was a collective nod that went around the table. Each knew that Harry was correct in that statement.

"We can see if Charlie Weasley can get us some dragons and trainers to help guard the forest, he added. "We can send an envoy to the centaurs for help there. We can get the merpeople to help us guard the lake. Plus I am sure that Mr. Weasley will loan us some Aurors. We also have a friend that will help us when we need it. All we have to do is ask. Don't forget that the house elves also have magic that can be used against the Dark Forces. I would rather not put them in danger, but I don't see Dobby or Winky letting me out of their sight for very long. I happen to know that Albus specifically asked them to keep an eye on me at all times. Also I would like the help of you all to put some special wards up around the school. I can set them so that anyone can give them a power boost when they need it."

Albus listened with severe interest to this. He knew that Harry was a powerful wizard. He wondered what Harry had in mind for this. He came back to when he heard Harry speak again.

"Now I think that we have a lot of work to do," said Harry. "The first thing I think we should do is put up the wards. I think that Albus, Hermione, and Draco can assist me with that. Ron, I need you to help Professors Snape and Lupin with the information about the DA. We will meet again tomorrow to start training. Are there any questions?"

No one had anything to ask or add. They started getting up and heading out of the room to begin their portion of the defenses. Harry got up and Albus, Hermione, and Draco all rose and followed him to the main entrance.

"I will start the incantation," Harry explained to the trio. "When I am finished with the first round, I would like you all too just copy me. I know that Draco and Hermione can do wandless magic, but I think it will be easier on them to just use their wands. Albus, you and I can use wandless magic period. Our blood line will let us link. I need you to pull Hermione and Draco into that link if you would."

"It will feel a little odd at first," said Albus nodding in understading. "Hermione and Draco, I need you to give Harry and I complete trust. What we are about to do will not hurt you in the least little bit. Though if what Harry has in mind is what I am thinking, then the two of you will need a little rest after."

Hermione and Draco look at Harry and Albus with complete confidence on their faces.

"We trust you Harry," said Draco.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Harry placed his hands on the wall of the castle and waited until the castle melded with him. When that happened he started with his incantations.

"REPELLUS DEMENTOUS, REPELLUS VAMPIRIO, REPELLUS VOLDEMORT, REPELLUS DARK MARKUS," Harry intoned.

Meanwhile Albus had explained to Hermione and Draco what they had to do to open themselves up for the link. When he was sure that they had it, he concentrated on Harry.

Harry felt Dumbledore link to him through the bloodline. While Harry was linking with the castle, Albus had linked with Hermione and Draco. The three of them then linked with Harry.

"REPELLUS DEMENTOUS, REPELLUS VAMPIRIO, REPELLUS VOLDEMORT, REPELLUS DARK MARKUS," they all chanted in unison.

They repeated the incantation three times. When they were done, Hermione and Draco sat heavily on the ground a bit winded. The drain of magic was little, but it was enough to make them tired. Albus and Harry escorted both students back to their respective rooms and gave them the rest of the day off from assignments. Harry pleased with himself, watched as Apollo flittered to his shoulder. He walked to the map and watched as other students of the DA, SFG, as well as the professors were walking around the castle doing their part for the upcoming battle.

Later that day, Harry and Draco were walking down the corridor together. When they neared the Great Hall, Draco went in first as Harry paused to answer a question by someone of the DA. As soon as Draco entered, he was hit full in the face by a stunner. Harry hearing the commotion rushed in and saw Pansy Parkinson standing there with her wand out. She had a very smug smile on her face. Without realizing that Harry was standing there, she lifted her wand to cast another hex at the prone blond laying on the floor unable to defend him self. Harry wasted no time in bringing forth his wand into his hand. He quickly disarmed Pansy and mumble "Levicorpus". Pansy shrieked as she hung upside down in the air by her ankle. Crabbe and Goyle rushed in to her aid only to be hit with stunners from Hermione and Ron who had entered the hall right after Harry and Draco did. Harry turned and sent a Patronus to Albus and Severus who came rushing in quickly. After getting the facts from Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Albus bent down and pointed his wand at Draco.

"Enervate," he whispered.

Draco came too with a start. Fury was etched on his face. After calming Draco down, Albus turned to the three Slytherins before him. Severus pointed his wand at the boys and awakened them as Harry mumbled "Lebracorpus" and Pansy crashed unceremoniously to the ground. Before Albus could say a word, Harry shouted at her.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ANOTHER STUDENT?" he yelled. "HE DID NOTHING TO PROVOKE YOU. HE WAS NOT EVEN ARMED. HOW DARE YOU BE SO COWARDLY AS TO ATTACK HIM WITHOUT EVEN SHOWING YOURSELF? YOU EVEN WERE ABOUT TO HEX HIM A SECOND TIME WHEN HE WAS UNABLE TO DEFEND HIMSELF."

Severus placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. Even though Severus was furious himself, he knew he had to calm Harry down. Hermione ran to Harry and helped Severus calm him down. At the same time, Ron was working to keep Draco from jumping on Pansy. Neville and Ginny rushed in to help. Harry was so angry that tears were falling from his eyes.

Albus glanced at Draco and Harry and saw that they were being taken care of. By this time, Minerva, Filius, and Pomona had joined the group and were assisting Severus and the rest with Harry and Draco. Albus turned to face the three students. Everyone present understood why they said that even the Dark Lord feared Albus Dumbledore. The anger that rolled off of him came in waves. Though he did not raise his voice or even shout, anyone that was near him knew that his anger was great. By this time, other students and DA members had entered the hall. At Hermione's nod, the DA helped to usher the other students back so that the Head Master could do his work without anyone being in the way.

"Miss Parkinson," said Albus in a commanding voice. "For your cowardly act of attacking another student with the intent of doing harm, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, for attempting to aid and abet her, as well as, attempting to attack a professor of this school, you are also hereby expelled from this establishment. Your parents will be contacted shortly and you will be escorted from the school."

Albus turned to look at Severus and Minerva.

"Severus," he said. "Please take Mr. Zabini and Miss Rachete and gather the belongings of these three students. I do not want them wandering the halls of this school any longer. Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind as to please keep watch over these three, I have parents to contact."

Without waiting for a reply from anyone, Albus left to contact their parents. Within the hour, all three students were about to me escorted off the premises. Harry approached them. With a sneer in his direction, Pansy made to spit at him. Harry lifted his hand and froze her in the action. Reaching down, he lifted her left sleeve and all the teachers present gasped to see the dark mark upon her arm. After another moment, it was discovered that Goyle and Crabbe also had the dark mark. With his wand pointed at the three teenagers and their parents, Harry made on fluent motion, and the whole group of people was promptly caught up in a net. Albus, meanwhile, had summoned Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. Within a few moments, all three former students and their parents were arrested on counts of being Death Eaters and in league with the Dark Lord.

After that incident, Harry and Severus made their way through Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses searching for any other students with the Dark Mark. Filius and Pomona teamed up and did the same with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Thankfully only two more Slytherins and oddly enough, one Ravenclaw were discovered. They were promptly expelled and their wands snapped.

The days went by in a flash. With regular classes as well as extensive training for the DA as well as the SFG, Halloween was upon them before anyone knew it. Harry was quite pleased with the progress of all students as well as the faculty. At lunch that morning, Harry made the announcements that all students were to report to the Great Hall promptly at five and plan on staying late into the evening. Later, as the feast was about to begin, Harry stood up and announced for all DA and SFG members and teachers to get into position.

"They are here," was all he said.

No one questioned Harry. Within moments, every student and teacher was in their position. As the first wave of Dementors came into sight, Harry could feel the wards on the castle hold. With a quick nod to Albus, he and their squads answered the effects with some of their own. Soon, shouts of "EXPECTO PATRONUM" could be heard all over the grounds. Silver patronuses flew everywhere. When in doubt, a gold stag would gallop into view stopping the Dementors in their tracks. A few still tried to fight. When this happened, Harry cast his charm to kill. When the Dementors that were left, were either destroyed or fled, Harry sent his own Dementors back to wait in the forest for their dark allies to come into view. Within moments, screams could be heard as the vampires came into view. The quidditch teams were in their element. They knew their part well. Soon spells, potions, and other items were thrown, lodged, or otherwise launched at the approaching vampires.

Harry saw one of the students fall from her broom due to not watching where she was going. With a shower of white sparks from Harry's wand, the Snatch and Grab teams went out to grab her. Meanwhile, Albus and the rest of the teams were still firing spells down on the dark creatures. When at last the vampires gave up, Harry called for everyone to be ready for the last group. Within moments, they could hear the yells of the werewolves. Apparently this lot did not need the light of the full moon to change. They came in a fury ready to tear and mutilate anyone who stood in their way. In the meantime, Harry was searching for one werewolf in particular. As he scanned the crowd, Harry saw that one of the Aurors was taken down and was savagely attacked. He and Draco flew to his aid. With a few spells of their own, they were able to grab the man as he lay on the ground bleeding from many lacerations. Shooting white sparks into the air, Harry waited for the team that would bring the man indoors. As they carried him away, Harry saw who he was looking for. With a quick pop, Harry apparated away and reappeared right in front of Fenrin Greyback. Draco quickly flew overhead to keep others from interfering with Harry. The werewolf at first was shocked to see Harry Potter standing in front of him. Fenrin lunged to grab him and Harry apparated again. This time, when he reappeared, he was behind Fenrin. Harry quickly changed into one of his Animagus forms. As lion and werewolf clashed, the other combatants cold here the ferocious fight. It seemed that every time Fenrin would grab at Harry, he would not be able to touch him. Within fifteen minutes, Fenrin was so ripped up with claw marks from Harry that he surrendered on the spot. Harry transformed back into himself quickly and bound the werewolf. Shooting up green sparks, he waited for the special team to come out and grab the hostage. Finally after three hours of battle, all the dark creatures were either dead, captured, or fled. Harry sent his Dementors back to Azkaban to tend to the prisoners. By this time the Aurors had come and taken away Fenrin Greyback.

Lifting his wand, Harry muttered "SONORUS". With his magically enhanced voice, Harry called out to the school.

"Attention all students and staff," he said. "We have won the battle with only three people seriously hurt. Two of those will be in the hospital for a couple of days, and the third will be transported to St. Mungo's. No one from our side was killed. Other news is that we have captured Fenrin Greyback, who is now with the Ministry of Magic awaiting his trial. No one will ever be harmed by him again. With that being said, all students should be very proud of themselves. _LET THE FEAST BEGIN_. Also, as a treat for a job well done… _NO CLASSES TOMORROW_. Please enjoy yourselves as curfew will be extended to midnight. Prefects, please keep an eye on everyone. I thank you all again and great job to everyone."

Harry muttered the counterspell among shouts of happiness and a chuckling Albus Dumbledore.

"I could not have stated that better Harry," said Albus fondly.

"Congratulations on the exemplary outcome of your plan to save the school. It is a very good job indeed."

Together they made their way to the approaching Minerva, Severus, Filius, and Pomona. All of them came to offer Harry their congratulations. Harry nodded to them as well as to Hermione, Draco, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"I could not have done this without you," he said to the group. "The DA, SFG, and you deserve as much of the credit as I do. I only came up with the plan. You were the ones who helped to carry it out."

"Well said Harry," exclaimed Minerva.

The rest of the group all gathered around Harry and they made their way back to the castle to enjoy the feast. The house elves had food arrayed everywhere. The group made their way to the table and filled their plates. Rather than sitting at the staff table, they all joined the students and had a wonderful time.

Author's Note – I got kind of carried away here. I hope that you all like this chapter.


	15. Awards and Praise, A gift for Draco

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – thank to all who have told me that the improvement is there for grammar and such. I'm still trying to work out the spacing however. I still have not been able to figure it out at this time. Please know that I am still working on it.

Dedication – This dedication goes to my dad. Thanks for believing in me. Thanks for the support.

**Chapter 15 – Awards and Praises, A Gift to Draco.**

The Halloween War, as it was now being called, had been over for a few weeks now. The staff and students were still on alert, but as of yet, things were pretty quiet on the home front. Suffice to say, things returned to some kind of normal in the castle. This pleased Harry immensely as all of his classes were going great. The students were listening to him with an interest that sometimes frightened him. After all, he was the hero of the last battle. Many parents had sent letters to Harry with gifts, thanking him for the capture of the notorious Fenrin Greyback. In the end, Harry had to get the help of some of his friends to send responses back to the many letters he had received. Dumbledore approached him to let him know that a special day was planned for December 5th. He was very cryptic about it and would not tell Harry much. He only stated that Harry needed to be dressed in his best robes and that there was going to be a party after. As the day drew nearer, Harry wondered once again what Dumbledore had in mind. On the day in question, Harry had Winky set out his best robes. Dobby was doing the same for Draco. The robes Winky laid out were Harry's favorite. They were red, with gold, trim on the sleeves. They had the Hogwarts crest on them as the heir of the school. Draco was attired in green velvet robes with silver on the sleeves. As Harry made his way down to the Great Hall that morning, he was in for the surprise of his life. There were people in every seat awaiting him expectantly. There were reporters there flashing their cameras at him. At the head of the hall in front of the staff table was Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic himself, Arthur Weasley. After a quick scan, Harry saw the red hair of Molly, Bill, Charlie, the twins, and to his surprise, Percy sitting there. Dumbledore beckoned to Harry and he stepped forward until he reached his side. Dumbledore then proceeded to direct Harry to a chair and the talk began.

Author gave a bow to the Head Master, who returned it, and turned to the assembly.

"There has been some wonderful things happening since Harry Potter became a professor at this school," said Arthur. "He has aided many of our sons and daughters in the learning of DADA. He has also captured quite a few Death Eaters. This is something we have been working on for quite some time."

Arthur turned to Harry and gave him a smile. Turning back to the assembly he continued.

"I am to understand from the Head Master that while Harry did not act alone," said Arthur. "That it was his ingenious plan that saved the school from hundreds of Dementors, vampires, and werewolves. It was his plan that taught many of the students how to assist the school in defending itself. Therefore without further ado, I have a few awards to give out."

He turned to Cho, Terry, and Hannah and beckoned them up.

"To Cho Chang, Terry Boot, and Hannah Abbot; for assisting in the healing and care of the wounded on the night of the attack, we award you the Bronze Crown, and an award for services to the school."

Arthur and Albus both shook their hands and directed them back to their seats. Arthur then gestured Ginny, Luna, and the seven others that made up the Snatch and Grab team forward.

"To these nine students," continued Arthur. "That made up the team, whose purpose was to rush out onto the battle field and rescue fallen comrades; we award you the Bronze Crown and an award for services to the school."

Again Arthur and Albus shook hands all around and directed the students back to heir seats. From there, Arthur beckoned all the students that were comprised of Dumbledore's Army forward. These included, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and many others.

"To these students," said Arthur. "That are a part of the group known as Dumbledore's Army also known as the DA and also to the house quidditch teams, we award you the Silver Crown, an award for services to the school, and an Order of Merlin, 3rd Class, for services to the magical community."

The students filed past Albus and Arthur and received their awards and a handshake. Harry was delighted to see the happy looks on their faces. His heart felt like it would burst with happiness and pride.

"To each member of the staff here at Hogwarts," continued Arthur proudly. "We award you the Silver Crown, an award for services to the school, and an Order of Merlin, 2nd Class."

Harry, Albus, Minerva, Severus, Filius, Pomona, and Poppy, along with the rest of the staff all stood up and received their awards. Harry blushed deeply. He never expected that something like this would ever happen to him.

"To Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Malcolm Darwin, and Jenna Rowena," called out Arthur. "We award you with the Gold Crown, an award for services to the school, and an Order of Merlin, 2nd Class."

Those members of the SFG stood up and received their awards. Harry was delighted by this. He clapped longer and louder than anyone else. However it was apparent that Arthur was not done yet.

"To Mr. Harry Potter," he called out to the assembly. "For developing the plan that saved the school from the forces of the dark, we hereby award you with the Gold Crown, the Teacher of the Year Award, a reward of 50,000 galleons, and the Order of Merlin, 2nd Class."

Harry could not believe this was happening. He was embarrassed by all the praise. Here he was getting another Order of Merlin. He stood up and walked over to Arthur who presented him with his awards. As he was making his way back to his chair, Arthur spoke one more time.

"To Mr. Harry Potter," he continued stopping Harry dead in his tracks. "For single handedly capturing the werewolf know as Fenrin Greyback, we award you the following: 1 million galleons to be deposited into your account. This incidentally was the bounty that was placed on him for his capture. We also award you a Gold Crown, and the Order of Merlin, 1st Class."

The Great Hall erupted at this. Harry just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. No wonder Albus wanted him to get dressed in his best robes. It was a few moments before he came to with a start and realized that Albus and Arthur were waiting on him. It was another moment before he realized that they wanted him to make a speech. Turning to the assembly he hesitated. He did not know what to say. The smiles from Draco, Severus, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny firmed his resolve and he knew what he wanted to say.

"Thank you all for this kind gesture," he began. "I had no idea that this was going to happen. I did what I did, because I felt that it was my job. I did not expect to get a reward for doing my job. After all, I am the DADA Professor in this school."

Laughter could be heard around the Great Hall at these words.

"I could not have done this without the aid of my fellow staff members, the DA, and the SFG," continued Harry. 'Without them, all of this would not have been possible. With regards to the money, I would like it all to be donated to the Lily Potter Orphinarium, and to St. Mungo's. The last thing I need is more money.

Laughter rang out once again as Harry bowed to the assembly, Arthur, Albus and then to the astonishment of everyone he turned and gave a low bow to the staff, DA, and SFG members. When he was done, Harry sat down to an astounding applause. After all the awards had been handed out, Dumbledore waved his wand and tables appeared everywhere. The house elves, having been notified of this special day, went out of their way to prepare the most delicious meal they could arrange. Harry sat with Hermione, Ron, Draco, and the rest at a special table and chatted happily about what had just transpired. None of them could believe their luck. To each of them, all they did was their duty. To the rest of the wizarding world, they were heroes.

Harry's life went back to as normal as it was before the attack. He was working hard to teach the students everything that they needed to know as well as help out his N.E.W.T. and O.W.L students prepare themselves for what was coming up at the end of May. Harry made a promise to both fifth and seventh year that he would do his best to help them all achieve no less than an E on their exams. He was a favored teacher as he worked hard and did his part by showing as much as lecturing. He went out of his way to assist any and all students who needed it. He never looked at the house insignia on a lapel. He helped them all equally. He took points when he needed to and awarded points when they were earned. By the end of the term, DADA was the most favored class in the school. Meetings for the DA and SFG were going splendid. Hermione and Ron had taken over as leaders of the DA with the aid of Remus and Severus. They were the top in their year in DADA. Hermione, being the bookworm that she was, spent her free time in the library learning new hexes and their defenses. Being the student that she was, she never had any trouble getting a professor to write her a permission slip to get into the restricted section. Harry, taking pity on her, approached the Head Master and set it up so that she no longer needed to get a pass from a teacher to have access to those books. Madam Pince was delighted to see Hermione and allowed her access to the library anytime that she wanted. Many a night when Harry could not sleep, he saw her dot in the library using the marauder's map. Laughing he would go up and encourage her to go and get some sleep.

As the Christmas holidays approached, Harry was bolstered by the festivities. For the first time in his life, he was actually looking forward to the holidays. He had a home, a loving family, and friends that cared about him. He no longer had to look over is shoulder in the castle with fear that someone would hex or curse him from behind. Harry cared for the students a great deal. So he planned the Yule Ball himself this year. Albus and the rest of the staff caught up with Harry's enthusiasm and helped out when and where they could. Dumbledore had booked the wizarding band, The Weird Sisters. The rest of the staff had gone around delighted with the supervising of the decorations. Hagrid had brought in the 12 giant trees which Minerva and Filius decorated. Severus was so caught up with the festivities that for once in his career as the most hated professor in the school, allowed each class on the last day of term to just do something fun, or not do anything at all if they wished. He was even nice to Neville. As the term ended, the students were allowed an extra visit to Hogsmeade. They chatted about gowns and dress robes and anything else they wanted. The first and second year students were given a treat and were walked to Hogsmeade personally by the Head Master and Harry.

The night of the Yule Ball was an eagerly anticipate event. The tables were moved to the side, and everyone who entered could sit wherever they pleased. The house elves would not let it be said that they could not contribute to the occasion. They had cooked up the most sumptuous meal. As the food was consumed, even the professors sat among the students enjoying the festivities. After all the food was consumed, and deserts eaten, Albus and Harry cleared away the tables. They set up the stage, and a long table in the back that still held drinks and snacks for those that were thirsty or hungry. The Weird Sisters came in and the dance began. All the students were having a great time.

Harry wandered the halls periodically checking to make sure that students were alright. He was also looking to make sure that students were not out of bounds or doing something that could harm themselves or another. On one such round Harry stiffened. He knew something was not right. With a hurried glance at the entrance way, where Hermione and Ron were giving a quick patrol to make sure no one had strayed outside, Harry ran to Albus.

"Albus," he panted. "Come quick. Please grab Severus and Draco and meet me in the entrance hall by the front doors. Try not to alarm anyone. Minerva, I need you to get all of the students into the Great Hall and not let them leave under any circumstance."

Both Professors nodded and went about their tasks. Harry raised his wand and shot silver sparks from it. This was the universal signal for trouble and that the DA and SFG were to get into position. Without even questioning Harry, they discretely arranged themselves into their positions. Harry headed back to the entrance hall to see Ron and Hermione just standing there with the biggest look of shock on their faces. The rest of the SFG as well as Albus and Severus, made their way to where Harry was standing. All about them, Dementors were appearing. What made them so different was that they were not giving off their usual effects. These Dementors were not causing the cold, nor were they making everyone unhappy. With wands drawn, the professors and the SFG were standing there waiting. The Dementors halted, and five of the largest ones glided to the front. They seemed to be holding two people in their hands. They were unrecognizable at the moment. The Dementors made their way to Harry and set the people on the ground in front of him. With a bow to Harry, they glided back to their pack. Severus and Albus made their way to the people lying on the ground. When Harry reached down and pulled back the hood, he gasped. The Dementors had brought him Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. With a quick twitch of his wand, Harry revived the couple as Albus and Severus quickly bound them. Draco, with his eyes wide, walked to where his parents were lying.

"You traitorous brat," spat Lucius trying to get to his feet. "I regret the day you were ever born. You are no son of mine.

Draco reacted as if someone had slapped him hard across the face. Harry and Hermione were by his side in a flash. Draco nodded to them, recovering from the shock and pulled himself up to his full height.

"I am not exactly proud to call myself a Malfoy either," he returned. "I do not want to be your son. As of this moment on, you are hereby dead to me. I will make my own way in this world. I will work nonstop to go against you and the Dark Lord. I have a new family now."

Draco proudly waved a hand at Harry and Hermione and the rest of the people who were standing there.

"These people are my new family," he said.

With that Draco went to sit down on the steps. Hermione and Ginny sat with him. Each girl could be heard consoling a grieving Draco. Ron looked at the older Malfoys in disgust and he too went to sit near Draco. Harry was having difficulty controlling his temper. After a few moments, he looked Lucius and Narcissa in the eye and let his fury at them be known.

"I will personally make sure that Draco will make it in this world," he spat at them. "He no longer needs you. I will see to it that he has a future that does not belong to the side of darkness. He has me now. I will see to it that he never needs anything again."

He turned to Albus with tears in his eyes.

"Albus please get these people out of my sight," he said working hard to keep his emotions in check. "The sight of them makes me sick to my stomach."

Albus nodded his head and transported the prisoners to his office. From there he contacted the Ministry of Magic and they were taken away.

Meanwhile, Harry had walked over to Draco. He helped the blond to stand and they made their way back to their rooms. He settled Draco in is room and called Dobby to watch over him. After making sure that Draco was well looked after, he made his way to Dumbledore's office. Once again the gargoyle moved out of his way and the door to Dumbledore's office opened without a knock. Albus waved him inside immediately.

"How is Draco?" he asked concerned.

"I have him in bed and Dobby is watching over him in case he needs something," said Harry.

"A very wise choice," said Dumbledore. "I want to let you know that I think that was a very generous thing that you did for Draco, Harry. Severus sent the Dementors back to their jobs for you and Arthur Weasley asked me to give this letter to Draco. His parents will be spending a life sentence in Azkaban for multiple counts of murder, as well as, being in league with Voldemort. Being Death Eaters as well as a few other crimes will probably insure that they receive the Dementor's Kiss. However, there is something important here for Draco. Being the only child of Lucius and Narcissa, he will now inherit the Malfoy fortune. He will be classified as an adult just like you were Harry. You and I must help him all that we can. Something tells me that you and he have such a strong bond now that it will not be difficult to help Draco pull through this."

Harry nodded at Albus in complete understanding. He took the envelope from Albus and thanked him. From there, Harry made his way back to his room and checked on Draco. He saw that Draco was sitting up in his bed and walked over to him and sat next to him. He handed Draco the envelope.

"Merry Christmas Draco," stated Harry.

Draco read the letter twice. He could not believe what he was reading. He handed the letter to Harry who read it quickly.

"Is it true Harry?" he asked. "Will they be given the kiss?"

"From what I am to understand from Albus, there was an immediate trial and 99% of the jury voted that both be given the kiss," Harry said. "How they managed to convene so fast, I do not know, but they did and it is now written in stone."

Draco reached over and gave Harry a hug. As the blond sobbed on his shoulder, Harry held him and let him cry. There were tears falling from Harry's eyes as well, as he felt for Draco. Harry understood all to well what it is like to come through such joy. Petunia and Dudley at the feast downstairs, proved what it could be like to get something that you want so bad to happen finally come true. Not that Draco wanted to see his parents without a soul, but he was at last free of them and that made him a very happy person.

Draco and Harry made their way down to the Great Hall the next morning to the applause of the student body. Many did not even know that the Dementors were at the school the previous night. However, everyone present knew that one of the Dark Lord's most trusted individuals was now in custody and being given the kiss. Draco gave Harry a small smile and made his way to the Gryffindor table to sit with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. It had become a habit of his to sit with the trio. They had all risen to the occasion and made sure that everyone knew that Draco was their friend and that they were to leave him well enough alone.

Harry gave the rest of the staff a tired smile as he sat in his place.

"The holidays can not get any better than this," he thought to himself.

He did not know how wrong he was about that thought.

Author's note – I will end this chapter here. I have another surprise for you in the next chapter. I hope that my scenes are not getting to mushy and such. Please continue to give me those outstanding reviews.


	16. A Valentine for Bellatrix

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – I read and appreciate every single review that you all give. I am doing my best to please everyone. However that is not possible. I am still trying. For those of you that like the story, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 16 – A Valentine for Bellatrix**

As the New Year started, Harry and the rest of the staff, as well as the students were starting to feel the pressure of the upcoming exams. They knew that the O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. were right around the corner. A fact that people like Hermione didn't hesitate to point out. The quidditch season was still going strong. So far, Gryffindor was in the lead for the quidditch cup. With two matches left, it was to see which team would win. Harry hoped that Gryffindor would win, but he would be happy for any team that won. As it stood, Slytherin was out of the running for the cup this year. With most of their players either expelled or sick, the team lost all hope and with it any chance for the cup.

By this time, Harry knew that there was progress with the allies. Dumbledore personally had secured the alliance with the centaurs. Bane and Ronan at first were against it, but Dumbledore pointed out how dangerous it could be to them if Voldemort continued to send dark creatures through the forest. In the end they agreed to help. Charlie came through and had a few dragons posted in the forest as defense as well. Much to the delight of Hagrid, Norberta was among the dragons brought in as defense. Hagrid had also spoken with Aragog. In this endeavor, he proved to be in his element. The arachnid king promised Hagrid that after all he had done for them in building their colony, and helping to keep them safe, that they could count on his family helping protect the students of Hogwarts. Ron point blank refused to have anything to do with Aragog or his family. He even threatened to stay in the castle if he even saw one of the giant spiders out and about on the grounds. They were even glad to get the assistance from Hagrid's half brother Grawp. All in all, the castle was well defended against anything the Dark Lord could throw at them. Harry moved on in his teachings to other dark creatures as well as advanced hexes and curses. All the students were working hard to master and learn each new thing that the teachers had to show them. They knew that if all else failed, that they would have to help defend the school.

One evening, Harry was sitting in his chair in front of the fire in his room with Apollo on his knee. All of a sudden he was on the floor with his scar on fire. Apollo called frantically for Draco. As Draco rushed in, Harry started sweating and yelling. Nothing Draco did could calm Harry down. When he pulled Harry's hands away from his head, he noticed that Harry's scar was bleeding. Running to the fireplace, he threw some floo powder into the fire and called for the Head Master. As Albus stepped into the room, he took one look around and went into action. Summoning Poppy and Severus, Albus bent over Harry and started working on calming Harry down so that he could help the young man get through this. Albus had no doubt that Voldemort was the cause of Harry being in this state. When Poppy and Severus rushed in, both ran immediately to Harry's side.

"Help me hold him up," said Severus.

As they held him up, Severus pulled out a vial from his pocket and poured the contents down Harry's throat. Within moments, the fevered look on Harry's face had cleared. Poppy ran her wand over Harry and could find nothing wrong with him other than that his scar had opened and was bleeding. With a flick of her wand, she closed the wound and cleared the bleeding.

When Harry finally relaxed enough, they helped him into his chair. Apollo sat on the back of the chair trilling the song that all phoenixes gave when their bonded was in trouble or in distress. Harry looked at the others with wide green eyes and began.

"Voldemort is VERY angry," he reported. "He has now lost the Malfoys, McNair, and Greyback. He was unable to rescue any of them from Azkaban as I have my own Dementors there guarding the place. He is furious that his dark creature attack failed to show any weaknesses in the school."

Harry took a deep breath. Draco handed him a glass of water and sat next to him. Harry smiled his thanks.

"He has recently found out that the loss of the Parkinsons, Crabbes, and Goyles is another hardship for him," continued Harry. "He is frightened as well as angry. He was punishing a new recruit for what he found out. The new recruit was sent to spy on us. When he could not give any answers, Voldemort became angry. The recruit will be lucky if he lives through the night."

Harry shuddered and Draco grabbed his arm reassuringly.

"I did find out that he sent an envoy to the giants," reported Harry. "There will be an attack around the 14th of February. This time he will use everything he has. Death Eaters and inferi will be just the first. He will attack Diagon Alley as well as the castle. He will be more concentrating here though. The attack on Diagon Alley will be just a ploy to try and get us to split our forces to much. I think that two dozen Aurors could easily defend Diagon Alley. However something is not right somewhere. I can feel it. I just can't place my finger on what it is. Albus, what is a horcrux? He is worried about some horcruxes."

Albus looked a little stricken at the question, but he answered it anyway.

"A horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul in," said Albus. "When a person commits the most unthinkable act, they can split their soul and place part of it in that item. That way even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die. For a part of that soul remains earthbound and undamaged. I know of two of his horcruxes Harry. You have destroyed one and I have destroyed another. Have you seen where there might be more?"

"Six, Albus," said Harry. "There are six total. I know where the others are. The locket is in No. Twelve Grimmauld Place. The lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw is here in the castle. The cup of Helga Hufflepuff is in the Lestrange vault. Nagini is the last horcrux. We can get to all of them except Nagini at this point. How did you destroy the ring?"

"With the sword of Godric Gryffindor Harry," stated Dumbledore in reply. "Goblin steel imbibes that which can make it stronger. When you killed the basilisk in your second year with the sword, it took on some of the qualities of the basilisk venom. Basilisk venom is one of the few things that can destroy a horcrux. Fiendfyre is another though it is not recommended as it is hard to contain."

Albus was pacing by this time. Harry could tell from the stance that Albus wanted to act and quickly. He was not wrong.

"Harry, call for the sword and let's go get the horcrux that is here in the castle," said Albus decisively. "Severus I need you to go to No. Twelve and get the locket. Take Remus with you. It will have Slytherin's mark upon it. We can destroy two more horcruxes tonight. The one in the Lestrange vault will be easy to take care of. Harry, I have no doubt that the goblins will assist you in this endeavor."

Severus nodded and headed out. Harry stretched out his hand and murmured "Accio Gryffindor's Sword". Severus ducked as the sword flew into the room. With that, Harry and Albus headed off to the seventh floor in search of the Room of Requirement. As they walked past the door, it opened. As they entered, it looked like they entered an antique shop. There were many things in this room that looked like it had not been touched in years. Apparently others knew of the room as they came to store all sorts of oddities in here. By hanging on to the memory in Voldemort's thoughts, Harry made his way unerringly to the section of the room where the diadem was sitting. Dumbledore gasped in amazement. There sitting on the shelf, was the diadem that had not been seen in nearly 1000 years. Carefully he reached up and took it down. Harry took the sword and with a complete swing, severed the horcrux in two. As the sword bit through, the horcrux screamed in agony as it died. Gathering up the pieces, Harry put them in his pocket. They may not be able to restore the magical qualities of the diadem, but they could repair it and put in on display as a historical piece. As they made their way back to Harry's room, Severus and Remus had returned with the locket. They all sat around trying to figure out how to open it.

"Try using parseltongue Harry," suggest Draco.

"Excellent thinking Mr. Malfoy," said Albus beaming at him.

"Hishtahsh," hissed Harry.

Slowly the locket opened. Without even waiting to see what would happen, Harry sliced it into two pieces. With a quick sigh, he bent down to pick up the locket. Both windows had been smashed.

"I guess we can place this on display next to Rowena's diadem," said Harry sadly.

After that was done, the older men made sure that Harry was enforcing his Occlumency and then retired for the night. They all knew that there was a long day ahead of them on the morrow.

The next day dawned bright and early for Harry. He got dressed and made his way to Dumbledore's office. He met Albus in the hall. Together they made their way out of the door and down to the gates. With a small pop each, they apparated to the front doors of Gringotts. Griphook came rushing over to Harry.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Is there someplace we can talk privately?" asked Harry. "We have a problem here and I need some help to solve the dilemma that the wizarding world has."

Griphook nodded and led them to his office. Once they were inside he gestured to them to be seated.

"What is it that you need?" he asked Harry. "It is not a good sign to hear that we have something here that is causing problems for the wizarding world. As a general rule, goblins do not get involved in what is going on in the wizard wars. However, you are an exception to most rules Mr. Potter. We know that you would never do anything that was illegal or against the rules."

Griphook folded his hands after his speech and waited for Harry's reply.

"Well Griphook," he said. "It would appear that there is an artifact of mine that is in someone else's vault. It would also appear that the Dark Lord stole it from an ancestor of mine after murdering her, and is using it for dark purposes. I would like permission from Gringotts to retrieve this item. It is in the best interest of the bank, goblins, and wizards for me to have this item returned."

Griphook listened to Harry with rapt attention. He did not interrupt as Harry told his tale. He knew that Harry had no reason to lie. If there as one wizard in the world that the goblins could trust, it would be Harry Potter.

"In which vault is your relic Mr. Potter?" he asked at last.

"It is in the Lestrange vault," replied Harry.

Griphook hissed angrily for a moment. However it was not anger at Harry.

"Which item is it?" he asked Harry once he calmed down.

"The cup of Helga Hufflepuff," said Harry. "I would very much like it back, as it was obtained through dishonest means."

Griphook thought about Harry's statement and nodded again.

"Of all the wizards we have dealings with, Mr. Potter," he said. "You are the one we trust the most. I will return shortly."

Within moments, Griphook came back into the room. He beckoned to Harry and Albus. They both rose and followed him. Getting into the carts, Griphook took them down to the lower vaults. Having been here to view his own vaults, Harry knew that they were in the older section of the bank. When they got to the vault, Griphook placed his hand on the door and it melted away. Harry and Albus both lit their wands and they looked around for the cup. There were jewels and gold and artifacts everywhere. However, Harry was not interested in any of those things. He just wanted the cup. The rest did not belong to him.

After a few minutes of looking around, Harry spotted the cup in the far corner on the highest shelf. As soon as he grabbed it, a bell went off and then there was some loud pops. Standing in the door was none other than Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Nott and Avery were standing right behind them. With a silent wave of his hand, Harry created a shield around him and Griphook. He knew Dumbledore could handle himself. The battle began instantly. Rodolphus and Nott went after Dumbledore as Rabastan and Avery tried to get to Harry and Griphook. Harry lifted his wand and sent two stunners in quick concession. The first missed, but the second hit Avery full in the face. Rabastan lunged for Harry just as Harry lifted the sword of Gryffindor that he was holding in his hand. The look of surprise on Rabastan's face when the sword flashed in front of his face was all the time Griphook needed to hit him with a spell of his own. Goblins were known as fierce combatants, and Griphook was no slouch in that department. When Harry turned around, he noticed that Dumbledore had already defeated Rodolphus and Nott. With a quick spell, Albus transported the whole group to the Ministry of Magic. Within moments, there were at least a dozen Aurors who were taking the four men into custody. After giving a statement to Rufus Scrimgeour, Harry and Albus left to head back to Hogwarts. Together they headed up to Dumbledore's study so that they could deal with the horcrux. It took a matter of moments for Harry to pick up the pieces of yet another artifact that could be put on display. By this time, Harry knew that Voldemort would be furious. He also knew that by this time, Bellatrix would be in a flurry of pain as keeping the cup safe was her main job. With Dumbledore's aid, Harry sent a letter to Bellatrix. It was taken to her by Fawkes. Albus knew that all Fawkes would do was drop the letter to her and come home. In a flash of flames, the phoenix vanished. Within moments, he was back. Harry settled into his chair as he let himself slowly and carefully enter the Dark Lord's mind. He could see the fury forming in Voldemort's mind as Bellatrix received and read the letter out loud. He could see her growing paler with each word.

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_I would like to take the time to offer you a heartfelt and sincere Happy Valentines Day. I know it is a few days early, but I thought I would enjoy being the first to give you one. I wanted to inform you that your husband and his brother, as well as the two goons you sent to help protect Voldemort's horcrux were defeated. As soon as you read this, I'm sure that the Dark Lord will understand that by now his horcrux has been destroyed. Please inform him for me that I will be coming for the last of his horcruxes very soon. I wish you lots of luck as I know you will need it when you are finished reading this._

_Best regards,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry felt a wave of anger flow over him. With a steady hand, Albus guided the young man back to his own mind and body.

"Let us say that we will not be seeing Bellatrix anytime in the near future," stated Harry catching his breath. "As we speak she will be lucky to leave his presence alive. When you guided me back, he was putting her through the Cruciatus Curse."

Albus looked a little gray at that comment, but he did not respond. There was nothing he could say or do for the situation. The next plan was to get to the last horcrux. There was a way to do it, but he needed to figure out how.

Author's Note – Just a little cliff hanger. I hope that you like it. I have left the battle to happen in the next chapter. I thought about having Lestrange accidentally impale himself on the sword Harry was holding, but I felt that was getting to be a bit much.


	17. Giants, Inferi, and Death Eater Oh My

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

Note – I thank everyone who is offering me advice on the story. I am getting lots of constructive criticism as well as many happy reviews. I ask you all to please remember that wile I am trying to correct many mistakes, that it will be hard to please everyone. Please note that in this fantasy, Severus Snape is softer than Rowling portrays him. I apologize to those that are upset by this.

**Chapter 17 – Giants, Inferi, and Death Eater; Oh My**

After Valentine's Day passed, Harry kept a portion of his thoughts on the Dark Lord. He knew that at anytime, Voldemort could attack. As February came to a close and March started, Harry began to wonder when the next attack was going to come. He knew that he could enter Voldemort's thoughts with no damage to himself, but he also did not want to do this unless Albus or Severus was present to help back him back to himself. Those forays into the Dark Lord's mind always left Harry aching and disgusted with what he saw. He always felt dirty and ashamed after each venture. It took all that Albus and Severus had to convince him each time that he was not going to turn into the next Dark Lord. Their ace in the hole in these ventures was Draco Malfoy. Both boys had developed a close relationship during the year. Harry had saved Draco from Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. However his shining moment was when he saved Draco from himself. These days you could see the boys talking and laughing with one another, or else walking around school together each with a phoenix on their shoulder. So it was on the night of the Spring Equinox that Harry finally had Albus, Severus, Draco and the phoenix familiars sitting with him as he decided to go on another venture into Voldemort's mind. As he went in, he noticed from the start that something was not right. Voldemort was on the move again. Harry could tell as there were lots of mountains around him. He watched as Voldemort approached Golgomath. He heard Voldemort demand the services of the giants.

"Do you know who I am Golgomath?" asked Voldemort.

"Should I care who you are wizard?" came the reply.

"Oh I can assure you that by the end of the night you will remember who I am," said Voldemort. "For your very life will depend on it. I come this evening to accept the service of you and your giants into my army. I am working hard to destroy the Mudblood lover Dumbledore and of course bring about the destruction of Harry Potter."

"We don't care about any wizard war," declared Golgomath. "We just want to be left in peace. I suggest to you wizard, that you go away before we destroy you. We do not want to risk our lives so you can rule us. No one rules the giants except me."

Golgomath waved away Voldemort and turned back to his dinner. With a flash of green and a spurt of red, Golgomath's head was now lying in the dirt at Voldemort's feet.

"You will all obey me, or you will end up like this one," he said speaking loud and clearly.

He turned to the rest of the giants who had paused in their activities and were watching with something akin to fear. Voldemort scanned the crowd searching for one that he wanted. His eyes came to rest on a female giant with a ferocious look.

"You," he said pointing to Fridwolfa. "You are now in charge of the giants. You will report to me in the Forbidden Forest. If I have to come back to this place to remind you, there won't be a giant left alive when I am done."

With that being said, Voldemort apparated to his hideout in the Forbidden Forest. He supervised the rounding up of his army of inferi. He looked at Bellatrix, his last lieutenant that he trusted, and gave a growl of frustration. She had let him down. Due to her lack of imagination, he had lost the cup that contained his horcrux. With a look around, he saw Nagini trailing through the grass hunting for dinner. He left her in the care of Bellatrix with the notion that if anything happened to her that Bellatrix would pay for it with her life. He called the last of his Death Eaters to him so that he could give them their last set of orders before the attack on the castle in the following month. Voldemort knew that the giants would be arriving in about two weeks. Voldemort was wondering about the hush in the forest. It was rather quiet. He knew that the centaurs were around here somewhere. He also knew that, that great oaf Hagrid kept all sorts of strange creatures in the forest. He glanced around and saw that Nagini had left his line of sight. Calling out to her in parseltongue, he got no answer. Bellatrix looked fearfully at Voldemort and started to search for the snake. She knew that when he was around, that Nagini would be safe, but she remembered all to well the anger of Voldemort when she cost him the cup. The rest of the Death Eaters all joined the search.

An hour later Harry was still sitting there enjoying what he was seeing in his mind. Albus and Severus wondered what was so amusing that Harry would laugh out loud periodically. They began to get nervous when after the second hour Harry was still flittering into Voldemort's mind. As Albus made to bring Harry back, Apollo trilled and shot the old mage a plaintive look. Realizing what the phoenix was telling him, Albus sat back and kept his vigil. After just over 3 hours passed, Harry came to with a start. He looked around at all those people sitting there watching. He struggled to get himself under control, but he could not help himself. He burst out laughing. Finally after fifteen minutes of laughter, Harry sat up and looked at Albus and Severus.

"I think you should ask Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Minerva, Filius, and Pomona to join us," said a chuckling Harry. "I have bad news, but I have the funniest story to tell you guys."

As Albus and Severus went to bring the rest of the people requested to Harry's room, Harry was finally able to bring him self under control. He had a plan forming in his head that he needed to call to the attention of the others. Ten minutes later, all the people requested were sitting around Harry's sitting room.

"Well," began Harry. "I have good news and bad news. The bad news first I think. Voldemort has finally succeeded in recruiting the giants. They will be in the Forbidden Forest in about two weeks. He currently has his Death Eaters posted there now. They are working on bringing his army of inferi to the starting point. He plans to attack Hogwarts on the third of April. He will launch an all out assault on the castle. He will throw just about everything he has against us. He is using Giants, inferi, death eaters, the remaining vampires and werewolves, not to mention the rest of the Dementors that are not currently under my control. I know it sounds bad. It sounds very bad."

Harry watched as the information sank in. He knew that it sounded bad. However, he did not want them to underestimate the danger that Voldemort posed. After waiting a few moments, he decided to give them the good news.

"The good news is as follows," said Harry. "He has no idea that the centaurs, that he is looking for, is currently abducting inferi here and there and destroying them. He has no idea that the dragons are posted around the forest. He also has no idea that the acromantulas are working with us."

Harry was overcome with a fit of laughter again. The rest of the group wondered what was so amusing to Harry. The odds of them surviving an attack with the giants and inferi alone were astounding. Not to mention when you throw in Death Eaters, vampires, werewolves, and Dementors. They were concerned that Harry had spent too much time in the Dark Lord's head.

"Harry," began Albus. "I think that we are missing something here. What is it that has you so amused? What did you see that has you in this state of merriment when the forces of Voldemort are so strong?"

"Oh yes I forgot to mention a few things' said Harry. "First off the centaurs are waiting to ambush from behind. Second, Voldemort is getting frustrated as more and more Dementors are leaving his ranks. Third, the werewolves are not interested in fighting us anymore. They are only attacking as it means their lives if they don't. Fourth, and this is the funniest, Aragog has eaten Nagini. Or at least someone in his family did. All they found was a dead snake with its neck ripped open. The last horcrux is dead. Voldemort can be killed now. There are no more horcruxes. Last but not least, he has been punishing his Death Eaters for awhile now since she was found dead. He can not locate the centaurs, spiders, or anything else. He is getting VERY upset."

At first no one said anything. They were all stunned to hear everything that Harry had said. Finally Minerva started to giggle. This was followed by a guffaw from Ron and Hagrid. Soon after, everyone was laughing at the problems that Voldemort was having with his army.

"Ok I have one more bit of bad news to give you" Harry stated.

This sobered everyone up immediately.

"Voldemort," Harry continued when everyone was looking, "has one more weapon that he thinks will be his key victory to winning this war. He has two basilisks in his army now. He will be using them to attempt to get to us."

There was shock all around the room. Each was thinking that the war was lost. Even with one basilisk, the odds were staggering. With two it seemed impossible. Harry however was not concerned.

"I know that it seems bad, but remember we have some weapons against them," said Harry firmly.

"What would those be Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well for starters, I am a Parselmouth," he said. "Also we have three weapons against the basilisks that Voldemort doesn't know about. Fawkes, Apollo, and Artemis. The phoenixes are immune to the basilisk's glare. We can use them to attack the basilisks while I attempt to commune with them in Parseltongue. So therefore we will need the following things."

Severus I need you to make some more of those potions against our fanged and furry friends," he said turning to the Potions Master.

Severus nodded his head in understanding.

"We know they will not attempt the tunnels again as they were beaten so badly there before," he continued looking at Filius. "However we need the wards there reinforced just to be safe.

Filius accepted his job with a small smile and a nod of assurance.

Pomona I know you have mandrakes that are ready to be made into antidotes for petrification," said Harry turning next to the Herbology professor.

Pomona nodded her head at Harry.

"Minerva I need you and Hermione, to find a way of making glasses that are immune to the effects of the basilisk," said Harry. "We need that top priority. I think Apollo can help there."

Minerva looked delighted to be able to work with Hermione personally on a project.

"Draco and Ron I need you to research all forms of combat against the giants," said Harry

Both young men promised they would get right on it. Hermione volunteered to assist them as she knew the library better than anyone except Madam Pince.

Albus and Filius I need you guys to take over the DA and teach them how to combat the inferi and giants, said Harry turning to his mentors and friends.

Albus gave a wave of assurance and Filius looked delighted at being asked to participate in the training of the elite of Hogwarts.

"Hagrid I need you to tell Aragog to keep his family taking members from the Dark Lord," continued Harry turning to the one man that knew about every creature in the forest. "We need them to do so without the Dark Lord knowing. We need the centaurs to continue striking when they can at the flanks of the death eaters. We don't want them in a direct assault though. We need to get Charlie ready with his dragons. Hagrid, I need you in the air on the back of one and try to take down as many giants as you can. I do not think a giant is a match for a dragon. Just make sure that you do not get ganged up on."

Hagrid looked delighted at the prospect of being able to ride a dragon.

"I will reinforce the wards on the castle personally," said Harry to the room at large. "Ginny, Luna, and Neville can assist me there. We need to get a few dozen Aurors here. We also need to get the twins to make us some items that will slow down the death eaters and the dark army."

Everyone nodded and immediately began to get to work. Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville went down to reinforce the spells on the castle. It took the better part of an hour. With the aid of the house elves, they were all safely tucked into bed when they were finished. The drain on all four teenagers was high. Albus and the rest of the staff oversaw the preparations for the next attack. Filius reinforced the tunnels. Hermione was in her element once again in her books.

A few days later a lot of activity could be seen around the castle. Neville could be seen rubbing elbows with Professor Sprout dealing with the Mandrakes. Draco could be found working along side of Severus making the potions. Hermione could be seen working with Minerva creating the glasses that was requested. Even the student body was getting into the work. Students could be seen at all times working hard with their professors in preparing the castle for the monumental battle that approached. About a week before the battle, a powder blue carriage could be seen flying to Hogwarts. Madame Maxime, Fleur, and many of the Beauxbaton graduates could be seen hurrying around the castle assisting Hogwarts. Maxime decided that she too would ride a dragon into battle. After she and Hagrid trained for a week solid, they knew they were ready. Albus could be seen working with all three phoenixes.

Finally the day came when they knew the battle was to happen. Around dusk, Harry sent all students who were not going to be a part of the fight into the dungeons with Remus and Sybil. Poppy, Cho, Hannah, and Terry had all set themselves up in the great hall. The quidditch teams were ready to go. This time the Slytherin team was to be a part of the Air Strike Force. The snatch and grab team were ready to go. Other professors were stationed around the castle to prevent as much intrusion as possible from getting to the younger students.

Harry stood up from where he was seated and raised his wand into the sky and shot off red sparks. This was the signal that the dark army was approaching. Everyone made their way to their battle stations. Ron sat in the foyer with his glasses on and was watching the three dimensional castle sitting in front of him. The professors along with Hermione found a way for him to be able to see what was going on at all times around the castle. He was even able to direct the movements of the Army of Light. This was also fondly called "Potter's Army".

At last the trembles could be felt as the giants came into view. Walking along beneath them was the inferi. Shooting blue sparks into the air, the air teams started sending their spells at the giants. Hagrid, Charlie, and Madam Maxime, flew into the air on the backs of the dragons. Hagrid was shooting his own spells at the giants from his old pink umbrella. This finally confirmed to Harry, that the pieces of his wand were inside that umbrella. When the battle was over, Harry would see to it that Hagrid got a new wand. Shooting white sparks into the air, Harry signaled to the DA to start throwing fire power into the inferi. The battle raged on. As the night started to settle in the Death Eaters joined the ranks of dark creatures. The SFG were there to meet them. What Voldemort did not know was that the centaurs were also assisting where they could to stop a Death Eater. All at once Harry sent up gold sparks. Everyone immediately put on their protective glasses. They knew that Voldemort had sent in the basilisks. Within moments the two snakes could be seen. As they drew nearer Harry met them full force with the three phoenixes. Albus and Harry went after the first snake while the phoenixes went after the second one. Harry approached the first and spoke to it in Parseltongue. At first the basilisk refused to listen. It kept on unerringly heading towards where the two wizards stood. Finally when it looked like there was no hope for Albus and Harry something extraordinary happened. As Harry pulled out the wand of Salazar Slytherin, the basilisk, dropped down to the ground. It approached Harry, but it was not threatening the young wizard any longer. It waved back in forth as if waiting for instructions from Harry. Harry wasted no time in telling the giant snake what he wanted. After the basilisk left, Harry and Albus turned to the second to find that it was burning in flames. Apparently Fawkes flew into its mouth and had a burning time. Albus quickly bent to pick up the fledgling Fawkes and tucked him into his pocket. Returning to their posts, Harry and Albus waited for the Dementors. As they approached, silver patronuses could be seen flying around holding them back. The Death Eaters were having a hard time. Every now and again one would fall from an arrow in the back. No less than 22 others were petrified from the attacks on the basilisks. Of the 13 giants, only 4 were still standing. The werewolves were in full retreat, the vampires were trying to save the situation. They eventually killed one Auror before a very angry Harry went in and single handedly brought the body back. The strike and run team were doing and admirable job in bringing in the wounded of the light forces. Finally when most of the forces were fighting, one figure stood out in the battlefield. She had a triumphant smile on her face. Harry recognized her immediately. She was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry approached her cautiously. She was a very talented witch. She was not above using anything in her arsenal to battle with. As Harry approached her, she laughed at him and pointed to the ground. Lying at her feet was none other than Arthur Weasley. He had joined the battle in attempt to bring her to justice. Harry noticed the bodies for three Aurors not far from Arthur. This was a battle that had gone on for some time. However they were no match for Bellatrix.

Harry looked over to her. She sneered back. With a quick wave of his wand, Harry sent the bodies back to the school.

"Let's finish this," he snarled.

"Oh is itsy bitsy baby Potter mad at wittle ole me?" she mocked.

"I am beyond angry Lestrange," he replied.

"CRUCIO," she shrieked.

Harry only laughed at her.

"CRUCIO," she screamed again. Frustration was etching into her face. For all the evil that was Bellatrix she was still a beautiful woman.

"It is not going to work on me Bella," said Harry. "Want to try something else?"

"Avada Kedavra," she screamed.

Harry just flicked his wand and sent his own spell to collide with it.

"EXPELLIARMUS," roared Harry.

To his delight he saw her shocked face as her wand soared into the air and then into Harry's outstretched hand.

"You will not win this night Bellatrix," stated Harry. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS".

Bellatrix immediately froze up and Harry wrapped her in a fully body bind. He brought her back to the castle. As he did so he noticed that the Death Eaters were in full retreat. The last of the giants had fled. The few Dementors that were left flew into the night.

"Sonorus," said Harry. "I know you can hear me Riddle. Your forces are beaten. You will not be taking this castle tonight or ever. If you think you can beat me then come out and fight yourself. You just come out and we will settle this once and for all. Let it be just you and me. No one will interfere in this. I'll keep my forces back and you keep yours back. We can finish this once and for all. There are no more horcruxes. You are all that is left. I have Bellatrix and a good portion of your Death Eaters are either dead or petrified. The giants that came to help you are all dead. The werewolves and vampires no longer wish to assist you. So come on out and face me."

Silence could be heard at Harry's proclamation. Around the castle the snatch and grab team as well as the quidditch teams were rounding up the bodies as well as all those that were petrified. Finally the silence was broken.

"You may have won tonight Potter," said Voldemort. "We will meet again. I will take you up on your challenge. However, tonight is not the night. I will be back. Then we will finish this."

As the voice of Voldemort rang though the silence, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. Harry knew that Voldemort was going to try to attempt something greater. He would be ready for him when he was. At the moment he had other things to worry about.

Molly Weasley could be seen coming up the trail from Hogsmeade. She was crying. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Albus all went to her. She was led to the hospital wing so that she could be with the body of her beloved husband. When she asked, she was told what had happened to Arthur. She sobbed, yelled, and cried herself hoarse. Finally she calmed down enough to ask where the murderer of her husband was. When Harry explained that he had dueled Bellatrix and won, Molly seemed to glow with pleasure. Harry handed her Bellatrix's wand. Molly took one look at it and snapped it clean in half.

"Neither this wand nor that woman will ever hurt anyone again," she announced.

"We will see to it that Bellatrix is taken care of," began Harry. "She will NEVER hurt anyone again. You can count on that being the golden gospel."

Molly got up and hugged Harry. She loved him like another of her children. If he said it would be so, then she had no reason to doubt him.

All in all, after four hours of fighting, the castle of Hogwarts had won again. There were a few casualties in the army of the light. Among them were Arthur Weasley, Janet Rowan, Jennifer Gadebrook, and Dean Thomas. Thirty two other members were injured and were being cared for by Madame Pomfrey. There was mourning going on around the castle for those fallen victims. A monument was set up to honor them. The Weasleys could be seen being consoled by other classmates from time to time, as one or both would suddenly burst into tears at the loss of their father. The Weasley twins could be seen setting up a few booby traps for the future in case Voldemort sent more to attack. Hagrid could be seen burying the body of his mother on the edge of the forbidden forest. Madam Maxime could be seen with him. Fleur and the rest of the Beauxbaton school members were seen helping to repair the castle where it had suffered damage from the many things the giants had thrown at the walls. Members of the SFG could be seen putting things back into place that were either moved or broken from the battle. The DA members were seen patrolling with the prefects to keep the student body safe. Albus had gone to the Ministry of Magic to help find a temporary replacement for Arthur Weasley. Harry could be seen giving encouragement to anyone who looked like they needed it.

There was not much left to the school year, but all students and faculty knew that at last O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. were on them. They began working in earnest with the student of both fifth and seventh year to help them pass their exams.

Author's note:

I'll end this chapter here. I know you have a few questions regarding certain key points. I promise to answer those questions in the next chapter. This will include Bellatrix, the basilisk, a new minister of magic, and one or two other things.

Thanks for the support.


	18. The New Head Master

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

To those that have followed my story so far, I send a sincere thank you. To those that have sent me the reviews, I thank you.

**Chapter 18 –The New Headmaster**

As the weeks went by, the school recovered from the attack from Voldemort. Harry Potter could be seen everywhere lending a helping hand to students and teachers alike. There were a few things that felt wrong in the castle, but those were contributed to the aftermath of the battle. They buried Dean Thomas on the castle grounds. His mother was pleased that her son was being honored in such a way. His order of Merlin 1st class could be seen on the white marble. Harry personally put it there with a permanent sticking charm. Albus was still at the Ministry of Magic overseeing the work there that needed to be done. With him in charge things were finally starting to look up for wizards and witches in Britain. The wizarding populace banned together and insisted that he stay in the position of Minister of Magic. This meant that Hogwarts was without its Head Master. It was during the middle of the month of May that Albus apparated to the grounds of Hogwarts. He made his way to the castle with a pensive look on his face. He had some news to impart to the school and he was not sure how it would be taken. As he approached the entrance to the castle he was met by Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Harry Potter. With a smile to the group present, he made a motion for the group to precede him into the foyer.

"I wish to have a meeting with the staff of Hogwarts this evening," he said. "I have a few announcements that need to be made regarding the school. I also need Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood to join us in this meeting. Let us meet in the Great Hall at seven this evening."

The others gave a nod. Harry went back to his rooms that he shared with Draco and told him of the meeting. Together they made their way to Gryffindor Tower to inform the other Gryffindors that there was a meeting with Albus and their presence was required to attend the meeting. Filius had found Luna and was giving her the same information. The rest of the day went by in a haze as the teachers and the SFG were on edge wondering what the Head Master had to tell them all. Finally the hour of seven approached and everyone made their way to the great hall.

"SONORUS," said Harry. "All students are to report to their dormitories immediately. All prefects as well as the head boy and girl are to patrol every fifteen minutes. The DA is to assist in any way that they may need. Thank you." "QUIETUS"

Harry followed the rest of the staff into the Great Hall. Albus had already moved the tables to the edge of the hall and set up the meeting. Harry found his chair and sat in it. Everyone looked expectantly at Albus, ready for him to begin.

"Thank you all for coming this evening," began Albus. "I have some information to impart with you all this evening and it is imperative that you all pay close attention to what I am about to tell you. There are going to be some things that will not make sense to you all, but rest assured that it is what needs to be done. First let me start off by saying that I will be staying on as Minister of Magic. This means that I will not be able to stay as Head Master of the school. I know that this is not the best of times for this to be happening, but the populace doesn't want anyone else but me in the position. Therefore I will talk to each of you in turn and tell you what needs to happen for the school."

The other teachers were not that alarmed to hear this. They had been expecting something of this from the beginning.

"Miss Granger I will start with you first," said Albus turning to her. "You are the brightest witch in the school at this time. You have passed every single exam ever given to you with a perfect score or better. Therefore you will sit your N.E.W.T.S. with the seventh years. You will be graduating a year early."

Hermione looked delighted to hear this news. She did not understand why Albus was doing this, but she was happy to hear it.

"Mr. Weasley," said Albus turning to him next. "You will be given the position of Head Boy with the new school year. It is an honor that I am sure you will work hard on."

"Thanks Sir," said Ron blushing as red as his hair.

"Miss Weasley," said Albus to her next. "I am giving you the Captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. This too, will start with the new school year."

Ginny sat there with a smile upon her face. This was indeed great news.

Mister Longbottom and Miss Lovegood," said Albus turning his attention to them. "You will be taking over the DA. As the two of you have fought so valiantly in the last two battles and have exceeded far beyond what we could have expected of you."

Luna looked interested in the idea. Neville just sat their embarrassed. The only thing he ever got praised at was Herbology. Now here was Albus Dumbledore praising him for other things. Minerva smiled reassuringly at him and then turned back to listen to what Dumbledore had to say.

"Mister Malfoy you will be taking over the SFG group," said Albus turning to the last student present. "You will be given your own personal quarters here in the castle."

Draco nodded graciously at the old wizard, but didn't say anything.

"I think that is all I have to say to you students at this time," stated Dumbledore smiling at them. "Now I have some other things I want to state."

"Filius do you still intend to retire at the end of this year, my old friend?" he asked.

"Yes Albus," said Filius. "I am old and tired and I wish to retire. Do you have a replacement in mind for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do Filius," stated Albus. "Miss Granger how would you like to fill in as the new charms teacher next school year?"

Hermione sat there with a shocked look on her face as she registered what the Head Master and new Minister of Magic was asking her. The rest of the group sat there with a smile on their faces as Hermione struggled to regain control of her composure. Finally after a tremendous effort she regained control and looked at the Head Master. Albus stood there with a twinkle in his eyes waiting for her to respond.

"It would be an honor and a pleasure to teach in this school Minister. Yes I would love to teach charms here," she answered.

"Well that is settled then," said Albus.

The twinkle in his eyes grew even more as he continued.

"You do realize that this will include you being head of Ravenclaw House, don't you Miss Granger?" he asked mischievously.

Startled, she looked at him with an expression that made the rest of the group assembled laugh at her. In some instances like with Harry and Ron they fell over with tears in their eyes at the stunned expression on the face of the book worm of Hogwarts.

"I am honored beyond all extreme, Minister," she stammered.

"Excellent," said Albus chuckling. "Minerva we of course will need you to become Head of Gryffindor House again next year. Mister Potter will be very busy and will not be able to fulfill these duties. I of course will ask you to relinquish your position as Deputy Head Mistress of the school so that you can continue with Animagus training as well as your normal duties as transfiguration teacher and Head of House."

Minerva looked at him suspiciously for a moment. She wondered briefly what he had in mind. The saw the twinkle that was very pronounced now and knew he was up to something.

"Is this acceptable to you my dear?" he asked.

"Of course Albus," she stated. "What are you plotting here? What are you up to?"

"All in good time Minerva," he replied with a hint of laughter. "These are the last orders I will be giving in this castle for a very long time."

The rest of the group was starting to smile. Some, like Hermione, were putting the pieces together and they were really going to enjoy the effect of this very soon.

"Now I have more things to say," he continued. "Severus I need you to fill in as Deputy Head Master in Minerva's place. I am appointing Mr. Malfoy as your assistant teacher in potions class. After reviewing all test scores and such he is the best in the year following Miss Granger of course who will be a teacher already."

Severus nodded. Like Hermione, he was already putting the pieces together of what Albus had in mind. He too, was waiting to see what the effect of his final announcement would be. He sat there and gave a smile to Hermione, who smile back at him with the same look on her face.

"Please do not take offense Mr. Malfoy," said Albus in a reassuring tone. "I am not slighting your abilities. Miss Granger is the top of the year in all subjects, but you are right on her tail with high test scores in potions. Would you consent to becoming an assistant professor for the next school year?"

Draco looked at Severus and then at Albus.

"If it is ok with Professor Snape, then I accept," said Draco with a bright smile. "For the record Minister, I know Hermione is a smart person. I am not offended to come in second to her. She is bright and intelligent and I am pleased that she is being given the honors that she is being given. I am also not ashamed to admit that, yes, she is better than I am in our year. I am pleased to know that I am right on her robe tails in potions however."

Severus looked at Albus and Draco and smiled.

"Albus I accept the position as Deputy Head Master here," he stated. "I am proud of your words Draco. Congratulations to both Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy in their teaching assignments. You both have earned them."

Hermione and Draco both flushed with pride at the praise from the one man that hardly ever praised anyone that was not of Slytherin House.

"Excellent," stated Albus. "Now that means Mr. Malfoy that you will be taking over first and second years for Professor Snape. He will watch over your progress. Also if he needs you to take over another class for him due to illness or such, you will be allowed to fill in there as well. You will no longer be a prefect, but you will have the privileges of equivalence to the Head Boy and Girl. You will also have the ability to add or subtract points from students that earn them or break rules."

Draco nodded his head in understanding.

"Hagrid, you will be resuming your potion as Care of Magical Creatures Professor next school year," stated Albus.

Hagrid nodded his understanding. His faith in Albus would always be there. His honor of the man that helped him when he needed someone was strong and his love for Albus was astronomical. If Albus asked him to fly to the moon he would do everything in his power to fulfill the request.

"Remus, I need you to fill in the post of Defense against the Dark Arts next year," said Albus. "You are the most qualified person other than Mr. Potter for the post. Harry will be to busy next year to be able to fulfill the post."

Remus looked at Albus and nodded with a knowing smile on his face as he watched the expressions passing over Harry's face. The rest of the group was also looking at Harry with a small smile on their faces. Most had come to the same conclusion that Remus had. They were watching Harry intently to see when he was going to blurt out what was going through his mind at the moment. They did not have to wait long.

"ALBUS YOU ARE NOT FIXING TO SAY WHAT I THINK YOU ARE ABOUT TO SAY," blurted Harry. "I can not be Head Master here. I am too young to fill the post. You can not do that. Let Minerva or Severus do it.

Albus walked over and placed a hand on the shoulder of the boy he loved like a son.

"Harry please listen to me," he began as he sat next to Harry. "Helga came to me and told me that this was to happen. All four founders are unanimous in this. They will not accept anyone else to be Head Master of this school except you. This is, in no way, a slight on Severus or Minerva. You ARE the heir to Hogwarts. You ARE the only choice in the matter. Yes you are young, but you will have the assistance of every Professor here as well as all the portraits of the former Head Masters. There will even be a portrait of me in the office that will be able to assist you with the running of this school. After all, other than Godric himself, I am the longest in history as being Head Master. Also you know more about this school than anyone here. You know all the secret passages, the Chamber of Secrets, as well as you do not need a password to go into any part of the castle. You can do this, Harry. We will all help you."

The rest of the staff all stood up and applauded. As Harry looked around the room he saw all the professors, and his friends standing there with big smiles on their faces. He could not find a single frown or disapproving look in the bunch. Finally it started to sink in. With tears in his eyes he stood and gave a hug to each and every person standing in the room. He turned to Albus, Severus, and Minerva.

"I am going to be very dependant on you all to help me with this," he said with conviction. "I really appreciate the faith that you all are putting into me. I will not be seventeen until July 31st. We are only in May now. I think I am the youngest Head Master in history. Please help me with this. I will need all the help I can get."

With that said he burst into tears. Severus and Draco were by his side in an instant. The bond between the three was phenomenal. The two men helped console Harry and then helped him to regain his composure.

"Harry," began Minerva warmly. "I have been in this school for 38 years. I think I speak for all the staff here as well as the students that are in this room, when I say that you have the full support of each and every one of us present. It will be tough for you at first, but you will fall into your routine soon enough. You can come to any of us at any time. We will always help you with what ever you need."

Harry looked around at the group standing before him with a smile on his face. The tears were still flowing, but he knew that these people standing before him would always watch out over him and be right by his side. Harry felt the love that each and every person had for him at that moment.

"Well," said Harry. "I guess I better get things moving and get started then. I assume that I am to take over immediately Albus?"

"Yes Harry. The sooner the better," said Dumbledore.

"Dobby," called Harry.

With a small pop the house elf appeared.

"Master is calling Dobby?" asked the elf.

"Yes Dobby," he said. "Please have all my things removed from my rooms and bring them to the Head Master's office. Also please have Winky pack up the rest of Professor Dumbledore's possessions for me and have her transport them to him. The new Minister will tell her where to send his things. Also, get a couple of house elves to redecorate my old suite to suit the needs of Assistant Potions Master, Mr. Malfoy please."

Harry bent down and gave the elf a small hug of affection.

"Dobby will see to it immediately Head Master Harry Potter sir," said the elf before leaving with a small pop.

Hermione, who usually did not like the idea of using house elves to do work, gave Harry a smile. She knew that Harry would not abuse his elves. They all had better work uniforms, each got paid a small stipend, and each elf was seen immediately if they were sick. She smiled to herself at the way Harry took care of the elves. Things at Hogwarts would improve with Harry running the school.

"Well Harry, or should I say Head Master," said a chuckling Albus. "I must be going now. I am currently living at Number 12. If you could have Winky deliver my things there I would appreciate it."

"Of course Albus, or should I say Minister," returned Harry. "I will see to it that your things will be delivered by no later than noon tomorrow."

"Very good Harry," said Albus. "Please do not hesitate to call on me if you need me for anything. However, I am sure that I am leaving you in very capable hands with the staff and support staff here."

Harry escorted his mentor, friend, and protégé to the front gates. With a final hug, Harry watched as Albus Dumbledore turned on the spot and vanished from view. Harry gave a small sigh and he to turned and apparated to his new rooms.

Upon arriving in the room he noticed that there was indeed a portrait of Albus Dumbledore, smiling at him. With a quick wave to the photo, Harry began to explore his new rooms. Apollo was on the golden perch that was near the desk. Going up the stairs, Harry was shocked to find a whole library was there. Also as he climbed, he found that Albus had left him some mementoes in the room. There were pictures of his family there. He walked into his new bedroom and saw a couple of house elves cleaning the room and changing the sheets. They all smiled and gave him a bow when he entered. He smiled back and left them to their work. He walked into his bathroom and wondered for a moment if he didn't enter a spa. There was a huge tub like in the prefect's bathroom. He had his own personal sauna.

That night Harry could not sleep. There were too many emotions going through his mind. He sat at the desk, and went through every drawer there. He knew he still had classes to teach, as well as the duties of the Head Master. He thought long and hard about how he was going to get through all of it. He remembered that the summer holiday was almost upon them. He also knew that if he needed help he could count on any teacher or SFG member present.

The next morning approached with a bright crisp day. Harry finally went to sleep at about four in the morning, so therefore he had gotten a few hours sleep. The elves had done their work quietly and efficiently as always. Harry made his way down the steps to the gargoyle in front of the steps.

"The new password is Hogwarts," he told the griffins.

As he made his way down he ran into Minerva. After asking her to pass on the password to the rest of the staff as well as the members of the SFG he made his way to the Great Hall. Harry walked up to the staff table and stood there staring at the throne like chair that had once been used by his mentor and friend. He was so lost in his memories that he did not hear Severus and Remus walk up beside him. When he turned around he noticed that the entire school had made it to the Great Hall for breakfast. No one had sat down. They were all looking curiously at Harry. Finally with a nod of his head and a smile, everyone made it to their seats and sat down. What came next was a surprise to everyone.

"Attention please," called Minerva. "Attention. I have a few announcements to make before you can all eat. At the end of the year we will have a new Deputy Head Master. Please give your applause to Professor Severus Snape."

The Great Hall applauded politely. Confusion was etched on every face.

"Next," continued Minerva. "I want you all to welcome your new Head Master, Professor Harry Potter."

The Great Hall exploded with sound. Everyone was clapping and cheering at Harry. As Harry made his way to the Head Master's chair he spoke.

"Thank you all for that applause," he began. "For those of you that are coming back next year I want you all to know that Professor McGonagall will be taking over Gryffindor house again. For the rest of this term you will still have me as your DADA teacher. Also I want each and every student in this hall to write a small letter to Professor Flitwick, who after this year, will no longer be teaching here at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick has decided to retire. What I would like is for each student here to write what they enjoyed most about their lessons with Professor Flitwick. I expect you all to turn it in to him no later than Friday. With that being said I have two words for you all. LET'S EAT."

With a wave of his hands all the tables were filled with breakfast. The house elves went out of their way to make sure that there was delicacies all over the place to welcome the new Head Master of the school. Harry looked once more at the chair that was reserved for the Head Master and sat down. When he looked around tears formed in his eyes at the acceptance from everyone of his new status in the school. Severus and Minerva were each sitting on either side of Harry. When they looked and saw his tears each gave him a warm and assuring pat before they all dug into their breakfast.

Authors Note:

I fooled you. I will deal with the basilisk and Bellatrix in the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.


	19. The Fury of Voldemort

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and the original characters are property of JK Rowling. This is a fan fiction story.

Note: Some of you have wanted a Harry and Draco pairing. For this story I can not give you that as it is dedicated to my dad. I will however attempt a story with a Harry and Draco pairing in the future. I will work on it as I work on the sequel to this story. Thank you in advance for you patience. Also please forgive my typos in the last chapter. I noticed them later after I had posted. I thought I caught them all, but I found later in the review that I had not. Now on with the story.

**Chapter 19 – The Fury of Voldemort**

May finally rolled around into June. As was predicted, Harry fell into a routine that helped him with both his DADA classes as well as the role of Head Master of the school. Minerva and Severus were indispensable tools in this endeavor. All three could be seen in conferences at any given time, with Harry nodding at some explanation given by either Minerva or Severus. There were also times when you could spot Hermione Granger talking with Professor Flitwick. She was taking her duties as teacher to be, quite seriously. She was determined to learn all she could about the famous house of Rowena Ravenclaw. She also was seen often in the library studying all she could about the famous founder. In turn she was studying hard for her N.E.W.T. exams that she would be sitting with the seventh years. Harry took pity on her and helped her out as much as he could with knowledge of Rowena Ravenclaw. The young Gryffindor latched on to every word Harry had to say about her. Hermione was so into her work that some of the staff was starting to get concerned as to whether or not she was sleeping at night. Harry assured his staff that she was in fact seen in her bed no later than 11 o'clock in the evenings. Whether or not she was actually sleeping was a different subject. Harry eventually had to break down and tell Hermione that if it was ok with her parents that she could actually stay in the castle for the summer to study up on Rowena. With that particular offer, Hermione relaxed somewhat and limited herself to studying for her exams which were only three weeks away. She was so fierce on the point that no one disturb study time for fifth and seventh years, that she doled out punishments with a heavy hand. Harry had to counteract many of those punishments as the students were starting to complain about it. It was after two third year students were seen being given a draught of peace that Harry finally set Hermione up in her own rooms so that she could study. With Hermione out of the way, the rest of Gryffindor tower breathed a little easier. Even Minerva commented that she was scared to enter the tower sometimes. Harry grinned at this and went to his own classes.

Finally the time was there for all fifth and seventh years to sit their exams. Harry paced nervously as he hoped that each and every student did well on their exams. He was most interested in seeing how Hermione would do in her exams. Harry briefly thought back to his own N.E.W.T. scores. He had gotten an O in every single subject. This was of course, due to the help of the 4 founder. Harry also watched Ginny and Luna, who would be taking their O.W.L. exams. Albus had to chuckle at the young man that was pacing before him.

"Harry" he said. "You need to calm down. I am sure that they will do just fine. It will all be over by Friday. I will personally grade Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Weasley's exam papers. That way you will know long before any other student how they did."

Harry smiled at Albus and sat down.

"Albus" he asked "what is going to happen with Bellatrix? When is her trial? I know that I have to testify. I also know that Molly will be there for the trial. I am very worried about her. She now lives at the orphanage. We can not convince her to move back to the Burrow."

"I know" the old mage sighed. "However she has her hands full as all unwanted witches and wizards as well as those that are without anyone to care are now her main concern. I believe she has 8 children in the orphanage now. I also know that Ginerva and Ronald will be staying with her there as well."

"Well that is good" said Harry. "At least they will not have to worry about going home to a place that will hold painful memories for them. What will become of the Burrow?"

"As to that I do not know Harry" said Dumbledore.

"I have another question Albus and I would appreciate any help on the matter that you could give to me" said Harry.

"What would that be Harry" he asked. "It can't be the running of the school. I know for a fact that you are doing quite well with that. So what is bothering you so much?"

"What am I to do with Voldemort's pet? I can not very well have a basilisk living here at the school any longer, even if I am the only one that can enter the Chamber of Secrets. If I remember correctly it can roam the pipes. I do not want it hurting anyone from the staff, nor do I want another student getting petrified by the beast. I hate to destroy it as we can harvest it for potion ingredients." Harry gave a frustrated sigh.

"Ah" said Albus. "That is easily remedied. We can put it in the Department of Mysteries. They can make sure that it is kept safe and out of the way so that no one gets hurt by it. In fact if you take me to the chamber I will see to its removal immediately."

With that Harry and Albus stood up and left the room. When they got to the bathroom, commonly known as Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, they entered. Albus watched closely as he personally had never been in the Chamber of Secrets before. Harry opened the entry way with a soft hiss. Parseltongue was not a common gift. It usually was a sign that the witch or wizard was dark if they had the gift. However in the case of Harry, all rules went out the window. He was as kind hearted and loving as any other from the side of the light. His compassion was outstanding and his generosity was not easily matched by anyone. The fact that Harry could speak Parseltongue at all was due to the fact the he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, who was the greatest Parselmouth of the era. As the two wizards stepped into the opening, the breeze that Harry had witnessed since learning he was the heir, took them both down to the ground floor of the chamber. Harry knew his way around the chamber quite well by now. He came down often to make sure that the basilisk was fed and still in the area that he set aside for the serpent. When Harry opened the last door, he and Albus made their way to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry instructed Dumbledore to turn away while he called the snake. Being the one that now owned the serpent, Harry was not worried about getting petrified by it. Softly in Parseltongue he called the serpent. When it arrived, he instructed it to close it eyes so that the Minister could approach. When the snake closed its eyes, Harry had Dumbledore approach it.

"Truly a magnificent beast Harry" said Dumbledore with awe in his voice.

With a wave of his wand the basilisk slowly started to fade. At the moment when it was just about gone from sight Albus bound its eyes. The snake was now in the Department of Mysteries. Albus sent a patronus to inform the workers of what they were dealing with and he and Harry left the chamber.

"That was easy enough" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes" replied Dumbledore. "I had to work some very complex magic on the animal so that no one on the other side got petrified as soon as it appeared. That was the reason for it slowly fading from sight. I had to work on counter acting the look from its eyes as well as preventing it from staring at anyone. Thus the patronus I sent was to inform them as to what to do with the beast until I have time to work with it myself."

The two men made it back to the Great Hall just as the tests were finishing for the day. Hermione had a smile on her face. As usual she was talking about the exams with the enthusiasm she always showed when it came to reliving the test.

"Staying for dinner Albus?" asked Harry.

"Thank you Harry" he replied. "That would be most generous of you. Also if I may I would like to talk with Miss Granger. Her future seems solid now that you and I have arranged for it. I need to speak with her about her parents and such."

"I am sure Hermione would be delighted to speak with you" said Harry. "Shall we?"

With a wave of his hand he allowed the older wizard to enter the hall before him. At the sight of Albus Dumbledore making his way to the staff table, the students all stood and applauded. The blue eyes were a little moist as he acknowledged the applause with a jovial wave of his hand.

He sat next to Harry that evening. Severus gave him his seat with a smile and moved to sit next to Remus. Apparently the two had more to discuss about the following year. Harry was delighted to see the two men getting along so nicely with one another. Severus was truly a remarkable person when you got passed the tough exterior. Harry valued the knowledge of his new friend. Albus also noticed the apparent new friendship between two men that were rivals while they were in school.

After dinner Harry and Albus approached Hermione.

"Hermione would you please come with me to my office?" he asked. "The Minister would like to talk with you."

"Of course Head Master, Minister" she replied. "I would be delighted to."

The three made their way to Harry's new office. He still was a little overwhelmed that this was his now. With a quick shake of his head he waved the Gargoyles aside and they entered Harry's office. It was different from when Albus was Head Master. There were far less noise making gadgets in the room. Harry had a special place for his Pensieve. He was delighted that he could have it out at all times without it getting in the way of anyone. Harry quickly conjured a comfortable chair for Hermione and Dumbledore and made his way around his desk to sit down.

"Miss Granger" began Albus. "The Head Master has told me that he has offered you to stay here at the castle this summer so that you can get all the research done that you want regarding the founder of the house you will be in charge of."

Hermione nodded her affirmation and waited for him to continue.

"We must talk with you parents in this regard so that they understand the full meaning behind what is going to happen." Albus continued. "I am sure you told them what is going on, however I think it would be prudent for me, and the new Head Master to go with you to your parent's home and explain the situation to them personally. This way they get the full meaning behind what is going on as well as getting the comfort to know that you will be in no danger here at the castle or on the grounds. If it is ok with you and of course Harry I think we should escort you to your parents' home this weekend and have our conversation with them."

Harry nodded his understanding and agreement and waited for Hermione to comprehend the full implication of what Albus had just offered her.

"Minister" she began. "I can not thank you enough. You and Harry have given me so much to work with. I have so much I want to learn about Rowena Ravenclaw as well as everything I will need to learn to be an effective teacher here at the school."

Albus smiled fondly at her. "We shall arrange to meet and apparate to your parents home at 2 on Saturday. Is that convenient for you Head Master?" he asked.

"Yes Minister. I have nothing scheduled for that day. I think my nerves could use a little break from all the worry about what my students will earn on their exams." Harry chuckled.

"Excellent" said Albus. "Then I shall have everything set up. I will send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Granger immediately. May I borrow Hedwig?"

"Oh Albus" said Harry. "Stop being so formal. You are welcome to come here and of course borrow anything you like in this school. I am sure Professor Granger is wondering why you are being so diplomatic."

Both Hermione and Albus chuckled.

"Thank you Harry" said Albus.

With that being said, Albus made his way to Hedwig and tied a note to her leg. With a few whispered words to her, he opened the window for her to leave. With a happy hoot to both Albus and Harry, she sailed out the window. The three sat comfortably in Harry's new office and chatted about anything and everything. Hermione was extremely pleased to be included in this.

Saturday finally approached. All exams were taken and the students of fifth and seventh year were breathing a little easier. They all hoped that they passed with good marks. Hermione also seemed to relax now that the last exam was over. She nervously waited in the Great Hall after lunch was over so that she could leave with Harry and Dumbledore to go to her parent's home. Finally the two men she respected the most entered and they made ready to leave. They arrived via portkey to the home of the Grangers and Hermione opened the door. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting at the dining room table waiting expectantly for them. 3 hours later and a hundred questions, both Grangers were pleased to hear that their daughter had secured a place for herself at the school she loved so much. They were also happy to hear that nothing dangerous would happen to her under Harry's supervision. They both gave a hug to their daughter. Harry gave them an open invitation to visit the school. With the meeting concluded they left and went back to the school. Once safely in the school they talked for a bit more and Albus used Harry's fireplace to return to the Ministry. He knew he had exams to look over. He remembered that he promised Harry that he would personally grade 3 student exams. With a smile to both Harry and Hermione he left.

Hermione paced the floor of her new rooms. She knew that Albus would send her test results to Harry the following morning. She also knew that she was free from classes for the last 2 weeks of the year. She made it a point to go to the charms classroom and sit with Professor Flitwick so that she could observe his teaching methods. She was even given some of his classes to teach for herself as a practice run.

The following morning dawned early for a few people in the castle. Hermione made her way to the gargoyles guarding Harry's office, gave the password, and went inside. He was sitting at his desk with the door open waiting for her. He had a letter in his hand. With a wave of his hand he beckoned her to sit. When she sat he handed her the envelope. He was so nervous that he himself had not opened it. She accepted the envelope with a shaking hand and opened it. She scanned the paper and let out a squeal of excitement. She had gotten an outstanding in every subject except ancient runes in which she scored an E. Harry was just as excited for her that he had Hedwig come over so that Hermione could send the results to her parents. With one student down and two to go, Harry and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there they made a beeline for Luna and Ginny and gave them their results. Both girls had passed every subject. Harry gave them both a hug and permission to send the news to their parent's right after breakfast. Slowly the rest of the student body came in. They would not be getting their results until the middle of summer. Harry knew that in 3 days time the trial of Bellatrix was going to happen. He was not looking forward to that. Draco and Severus both decided they were going to come with him to the trial.

Finally the day of the trial came. Harry, Draco, and Severus used Harry's fireplace and flooed to the ministry. They all made their way down to the courtrooms. Dumbledore was still the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He was also the judge for this particular trial. Soon the courtroom filled up and everyone was seated. Dumbledore started off by letting Harry know that the basilisk was doing well and was coming along remarkably in its handling by ministry approved officials. Harry was happy to hear that. He certainly did not want the serpent dead. Just away from where it could harm anyone. Albus also gave Harry permission to visit his pet any time he wished. Harry chuckled at this remark. Albus had given him permission to come and go when and where he pleased already in the ministry.

The cold from the Dementors came in and everyone watched as they brought in Bellatrix Lestrange. She walked like she was some sort of queen. She neither glanced right nor left. The only time she let her façade fall was when she spotted Harry. At this time her masked slipped a little in fear at the look on his face. Bellatrix only feared the Dark Lord before. Now she felt that fear rising when she looked at the man that had so easily defeated her. All her skill was useless against Harry Potter. She knew that the Dark Lord was trying to rescue her. However she also knew that he would not know where she was until this very moment. She sat in the chair and the gold chains snaked their way up and bound her to it. She waited until Albus began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he began. "We are gathered here today to witness the trial of Bellatrix Lestrange. As you all know she was sentenced to life in Azkaban for using the Cruciatus curse repeatedly on Frank Longbottom, trying to get information on the Dark Lord. When his mind snapped and she could not get any information from him, she turned and did the same to his wife Alice Longbottom. She escaped 2 years ago with the aid of Lord Voldemort. She returned to his side, where she was able to use her skills of torture on innocent people. She has attempted last year, to kill Harry James Potter, the new Head Master of Hogwarts. She also used the Avada Kedavra curse to kill Sirius Black. Again this year she has attempted to get to and harm Harry Potter. She is being accused today to the murder of the former Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. Before we begin the questioning I would like to call to the stand Harry James Potter to give testimony as to what he has seen and witnessed of the actions of the accused."

Harry made his way to the stand and swore the oath of a wizard to give a truthful testimony as to what he witnessed. He even offered to go under the influence of Veritaserum. This however was declined.

"I have ventured into the mind of Voldemort often" began Harry. "In my forays I have witness the countless things done by Bellatrix. She has attacked me at the Ministry of Magic trying to get the prophecy from me. I watched her kill my godfather Sirius Black. She again proceeded to try and kill me again over the summer when I was shopping in Diagon Alley. Were it not for the timely interruption of Professor McGonagall, I would probably have sustained injury if not death. She was also present on a few attacks on the school. The last time the school was attacked, she was there battling with Arthur Weasley. She used the Avada Kedavra on him and 3 of his Aurors. Finally I was able to confront her and I was able to take her into custody. She attempted to fight me, but I was able to subdue her. I would offer her wand as proof, but we have given that to Molly Weasley who promptly snapped it. For this we apologize."

Harry said all this with a fierce passionate look on his face. Everyone present listened to Harry in rapt attention. What was not known to the group was that there was one other person listening. He was transferring all that was being said to his master. Finally Albus asked Harry to step down.

"Do you Bellatrix Lestrange" he began "have anything to say in your defense?"

She looked at Albus and said with a sick leer on her face, "the Dark Lord will bring retribution to what you are doing to me today. He will win the fight. He is even now listening to every word that you say. Do what you will to me. He will reign supreme and all will know that I helped bring him to power."

With a sickly laugh she said no more. Albus asked a few more question, but got no more answers from her. Finally he raised it to a vote.

"All those in favor of conviction please raise your hand" he said.

Every hand on the panel rose in the air.

"All those in favor of the Dementors kiss please raise your hand" he said.

Again every hand rose in the air.

Albus looked at Harry who nodded to the Dementors present. At once they headed for Bellatrix. By now she was petrified with fear.

"Wormtail have the Dark Lord rescue me now" she shrieked.

Harry realizing what she meant flicked his wand and searched for Wormtail. With a second flick he found him. Yet with a third flick he had the rat floating in mid air transforming out of his Animagus form for all to witness.

"Here is your traitor" said Harry. "Here is the reason that my mother and father are dead. Here is the reason that Sirius is dead. He faked his own death. Here is the culprit that helped Voldemort come back to his body. I give to you Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail. He is an unregistered Animagus. He is the reason all those people died the day you took Sirius Black into custody. TOM RIDDLE I HOPE YOU ARE WITNESSING THIS." Harry shouted the last into the air.

All at once the dark mark appeared in the courtroom. Everyone assembled panicked. It took everything that Dumbledore, Severus, and Harry had to regain control.

"You think you have won Potter?" came the voice of the Dark Lord. "You have won nothing. I will raise another army and crush you just like I did your parents."

With that the dark mark vanished and the presence of Voldemort disappeared. Dumbledore ordered the arrest of Pettigrew. By this time Bellatrix was shrieking in fear as the Dementors closed in on her. The lead Dementor lowered its hood and the kiss was administered. Bellatrix lay in her chair with vacant eyes. She would torture no one ever again.

Dumbledore took control of things again.

"The estate of the Lestranges will be divided up into four equal parts." He stated. "Part one will go to her only living relative, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Part two will go to her conqueror, Harry James Potter, part three will go to the Weasley family, and part four will go to the Longbottom family. Any property owned will be sold and donated equally between the Lily Potter Orphinarium and St Mungo's Hospital. All those in favor please raise your hand."

For a third time, every hand on the panel rose in favor. Harry and Draco walked over to Molly and gave her a huge hug. The killer of her husband and life mate had been brought to justice. The Weasleys would finally no longer be in poverty. Last but not least the top lieutenant of Voldemort would never again hurt anyone. Harry could feel the rage of Voldemort in the back of his mind. This time however he did not care and blocked it out.

Authors Note:

I will stop here as I have only one chapter remaining. I hope that you all like what I did with this chapter. The epilog for this story will be the last chapter. It will just give synapses of what will happen for them during the summer. It will also be the end of Wormtail. Maybe.


	20. Sweet Summertime

Disclaimer – all characters with a few invented by myself are property of JK Rowling. Those characters that you are not familiar with are fillers for the story.

Note – I will begin the sequel soon enough. For the next story I will probably attempt to work with a beta reader. This way all grammar and typos will be found.

**Chapter 20 – Sweet Summertime**

As the school year came to an end, Harry made preparations for the end of the year banquet. A lot had happened in the school year that Harry, as the new Head Master had to address and deal with. He made his way down to the Great Hall for the feast. As he passed the hall way he noticed a lot of students milling around. He thought for a few moments of his own time as a student. He remembered fondly at the times when all he had to worry about was getting good marks to make it to the following year. Now he had a school to run, a Dark Lord to vanquish, among many other things. So much for being a normal teenager he groused to himself. Harry entered the Great Hall and made his way to the staff table. Sitting himself in his seat, he waited for the students to come into the hall. As they sat down he waited patiently for the staff to assort themselves in their seats. Slowly Harry got to his feet and began his first ever closing of the year speech.

"Another year has gone by" he began. "In this year there were some major changes. I would like you all to give a warm toast to the former Head Master, Albus Dumbledore."

The students all rose and gave a toast to Albus.

"I would also" he continued, "like to address the final day as a teacher of this school, Professor Filius Flitwick. He has taught so many over the years. We will surely miss him."

The students all stood as they had for Albus and toasted Filius Filius. After they seated themselves they waited for Harry to continue.

"It is my duty to present the house cup" he continued. "This year there have been feats that each and every house possessed that have earned them many points. Therefore the points stand as follows. Hufflepuff is in fourth place with 463 points. Ravenclaw is in third place with 470 points. Slytherin is in second place with 480 points. Gryffindor house is in first place with 500 points. However I have some last minute points I would like to give out. To Gryffindor, for their courage and strategy that has helped defend this school as well as their Quidditch team, I award 200 points. To Draco Malfoy for his unerring devotion to the staff of this school, and to the Slytherin Quidditch team for their contribution to the war effort, I award Slytherin house 220 points. To Cho Chang and Terry Boot for your effort in the hospital area during the battles, as well as the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, I award Ravenclaw House 230 points. To Hannah Abbot for her assistance in dealing with injured as well as the snatch and grab team and the Quidditch team, I award Hufflepuff House 237 points. Well done to all four houses. I am proud to say that each house worked side by side with every other house to defend our school and its students. This means that all four houses win the house cup this year."

With a wave of his hands the decorations for all four houses appeared over the Great Hall. With a second wave 4 house cups appeared before him. Turning he handed a cup to each of the heads of house.

"Next year" he continued "we will have a different way of giving the house cup. We will have the cup designed so that the winning house has their color placed on the top of the cup and the runners up in order of their placement beneath them. Also the year will be placed on the cup as well as its gem stone. I now have a second award to give out. For services to the school, as well as many years of teaching and the honing of young minds, I present Filius Flitwick with the teacher of the year award. Lastly, I have one more award to give out. For showing incredible courage and bravery, quick wits and intelligence, cunning ingenuity and purity of heart, I award Draco Malfoy the student of the year award."

A thunderous applause could be heard at Harry's proclamations. Both student body as well as the staff all appreciated what Harry had started. They enjoyed the idea of special students being given their acknowledgement for going above and beyond the call of duty. They were so pleased in fact that each and every teacher got up to shake his hand.

Harry walked down and presented Draco his award. The Slytherin and Gryffindor table were the loudest at this. Of course, when Harry handed Professor Flitwick his award, the Ravenclaw table bellowed their appreciation. Severus and Minerva could be seen shaking the hand of their long time colleague. Severus himself had been taught by Filius in his years at school.

Harry made his way back to his seat at the staff table. As he neared his chair he raised his hands and spoke.

"I have two words left to say" he shouted. "LETS EAT!"

With that being said the tables filled with delicious food. Staff and student alike began to eat. About two hours later the plates finally cleared themselves and the students started making their way to their dorms. None of the students had any desire to be out of bounds on the last night of the school year. Every student made their way to their dorms where they received one last surprise. When each student found their way to their bed, each one found a Blue Ribbon of award on their bed. Each stated the reason and the purpose for the prize. Some were for getting outstanding grades, others for services to the school, and even others for being themselves. Harry sat in his study with Minerva, Filius, Draco, Hermione, Remus, Hagrid, Severus, Poppy, and Pamona and had a nice idle chat. Finally around midnight they decided to call it a night and each made their way to their rooms. Harry sat behind his desk for a few moments smiling at the things he had accomplished. Albus, in his study was also smiling. Via his portrait in the Head Master's Office, he knew about what Harry had planned long before anyone else did. He was very proud of the young man. He was so proud in fact that he briefly wondered why he had never done something like this himself. The idea was brilliant, and he could not have been more pleased at the outcome.

The next morning came with bright sunshine and a beautiful summer day. The students were in various stage of dress. The house elves decided to let the students have a meal in their common rooms instead of the Great Hall. This worked out perfectly for the staff, who were eating their breakfast in Harry's private rooms. Of course Draco and Hermione felt a little uncomfortable being there, but Harry made it perfectly clear that they had teacher responsibilities now. Hermione was now a full fledged Professor and Draco an assistant. With those words of comfort, added to the fact that the rest of the staff all nodded their complete agreement, the two sat and eagerly joined in the food and conversation.

Finally they made their way down to the entrance hall. Harry and the rest of the staff wanted to see tiny Professor Flitwick off as he was leaving with the students on the train. It was decided that Remus and Severus would accompany the students as well. While Voldemort had not been active at the school in some time, the safety of the students was still the top priority for Harry. Draco had decided to remain at the school as well. He did not feel comfortable going back to the Malfoy Manor yet. Harry told him that he did not ever have to leave the castle as long as Harry was alive. Draco blushed at this and accepted Harry's offer. Hermione was eager to pursue Harry's library on the founders. She decided that she wanted to learn as much as she could about all four founders rather than just the one. Draco decided he wanted to do the same.

"Hermione" he asked "May I study with you as well? I to would like to learn about the founders of this school. It would be nice to know as much as we can about Harry's ancestors."

Hermione smiled and gave a delighted response of affirmation to Draco for his interest. It was decided that they along with Harry and Minerva would go to Diagon alley to go shopping for books and other things that they wanted for the coming school year.

The four made their way to Diagon alley. The first stop they made was Flourish and Blotts. After buying every book that they had on the founders of Hogwarts, Harry signed the bill and instructed the shop keeper to send the books to Hogwarts. Draco bought many books on potions and Hermione bought many on charms. Each was taking their new responsibilities very seriously. They too signed their bills and had their books as well delivered to the school. The shop keeper was delighted to have made such a huge sale in one day. Hermione and Draco also gave the shop keeper the names of the books they wanted their students to purchase for the next school year. The shop keeper nodded his head and assured them that the books would be in the store within 2 weeks and ready to be sold.

After leaving the book store, Draco wanted to go to the apothecary. Here they bought all kinds of potion ingredients. Draco was going to work extra hard on potions as he hoped to one day take over for Severus. Hermione also bought ingredients as she wanted to keep up with her abilities.

From there the group made their way to Madam Malkin's where Hermione, Harry and Draco all bought new robes. They even persuaded Minerva to buy something other than tartan. She blushed furiously when they finally got her to buy a set of pale blue robes and a set of lilac colored robes. Harry even went so far as to order her a set of pale green robes and a set of amber colored robes. She tried to refuse them, but she was outvoted 3 to 1. Finally she gave up and accepted her gifts with pleasure. Madam Malkin giggled like a school girl at her reaction. Finally after signing the bills the quartet made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. There, Harry bought them all a delicious dinner. It was decided that from there they would all apparate to the platform to assist the students in meeting up with their parents. They all made it to the platform just as the train was pulling in to the station. They waited patiently for the students to unload and make their way to the barrier separating the wizarding world from the muggle world. As they escorted students out of the platform, Harry and Hermione made their way to Molly. Each gave the Weasley Matriarch a hug. While they watched students leaving and such they gave information to Molly about the upcoming year. She was delighted to hear about Ginny being Captain of the Quidditch team and Ron being Head Boy the Following Year. Apparently the Weasley siblings had not told their mother that bit of information. When Ron and Ginny made their way over to them, Molly grabbed her two youngest and gave them each a bone crushing hug. Embarrassed, but pleased, the younger Weasleys made their way off with their mother to the orphanage. After all the students were with their parents, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Minerva, Severus, and Remus made their way over to Filius. With a final handshake to the former charms professor, they apparated with Harry's assistance back to the entrance hall of Hogwarts. It was still a mystery to everyone but Harry, as to how he could apparate or disapparate on the school grounds. With a promise of a 2 pm meeting the following day, everyone made their way back to their rooms. Hermione made her way to the rooms that were once for professor Flitwick.

"Winky" she called.

With a small pop the house elf appeared.

"Would you help me move my things to these rooms as well as help me redecorate it to suite the needs of a female rather than a male?" she asked.

"Yes Professor" came the reply. With a smile and a small pop Winky went to Hermione's old room to begin packing Hermione's things.

Meanwhile Harry went to the Slytherin dormitories. He walked into the section for the young men of the corm. Placing his hand on a blank wall he concentrated on changing this particular part of the castle. When he opened his eyes, he entered the new rooms. The castle had done what he wished and created the perfect set of rooms, resplendent of Slytherin colors.

"Dobby" called Harry.

"Yes Master" said the elf.

"First off, please stop calling me Master" exclaimed Harry. "Second can you please pack up Draco's belongings and bring them to this room. Tell him his current password is Hogwarts. He can change the password himself later."

"Of course Harry Potter Sir" said the elf. "Dobby is happy to help young Mr. Malfoy."

With a small pop the elf disappeared. Harry gave a small turn and made his way to the Great Hall. He had one more surprise for the heads of house. With a wave of his wand four throne like chairs very similar to the head masters chair appeared. One was emerald green with the Slytherin symbol of the snake on the back in silver. The next was maroon with the Gryffindor symbol of the lion on the back in gold. The third was sapphire blue with the Ravenclaw symbol of the Eagle on the back in bronze. The fourth chair was yellow with the Hufflepuff symbol of the badger in onyx in the back. With another wave of his wand, the throne like chair that was his became snowy white with all four symbols on the back in their respective colors.

While this was summer vacation, Harry decided to do away with the house tables. He moved all the house tables to the side of the hall, and placed the head table in a circular pattern in the center of the hall. He then placed all the chairs around the table in key patterns. As he did this, he wondered if for the following year he could do something different and very similar to this with the house tables. He would have to ask the rest of the staff what they thought. He did not have to wait long. As he sat in his chair to await his fellow staff members, he watched with amusement at their facial expressions. Each staff member entered with awe on their faces. When the awe wore off, they all gave a smile and sat down. It did not take long for all the staff to be sitting there. Once again they had to make sure that Hermione and Draco understood that this was for them as well. Hermione sat in her throne like chair. She began to relax once she remembered that Professor Flitwick would not be returning. Soon lunch appeared on the tables and conversation started. By the end of lunch Harry waved away all the plates and left refreshments on the tables. It was time for the meeting to start.

"I would like to begin by saying how much I appreciate each and every one of you" said Harry. "I know that my being so young has had a great impact on this school. I would not have been able to get through this year without each and every one of you. For that I sincerely thank you. I have a few ideas that I would like to present to you all for your thought and votes. First off I would like to put the idea forth that we no longer separate houses here in the Great Hall. As I have done with this table, I would like to do with all the tables. When the school year begins, I would like to have all years sitting with each other regardless of house colors. Therefore instead of four Great tables we have seven smaller tables. If this is a good idea to you please raise our hands. I will give you a few moments to think about it."

Within 3 minutes every teacher had raised their hand.

Harry beamed at his fellow staff members.

"Next I would like to point out that we need some way of keeping the students out of the forbidden forest" continued Harry. "Hagrid will have his hands full of keeping students out of there. I propose that Remus and Severus assist Hagrid in this endeavor. Hermione and Draco of course will be counted on to assist in this."

Again all nods went around the table. Harry did not think anyone would have a problem with this.

"Next I want to address Draco and Severus" said Harry. "Draco I had Dobby move your things into your new suite of rooms. You will help Severus in the capacity that as an assistant Professor, you will help keep an eye on the Slytherin common Room. Therefore I have your own private set of rooms set up in the Slytherin Dorm. It is time for you to rejoin your house Draco."

Both Severus and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Next" said Harry. "I think that each of you should appoint one person to assist you in keeping the students in line in each house. We have Slytherin already taken care of. For Gryffindor I think Ron Weasley should assist you Minerva. I think Terry Boot will be a good candidate to help you Hermione. I also think that Hannah Abbot would be perfect to assist you Pamona. I can have the castle make special suites for these students. If you do not like this please say so. I am sure we can come up with something else. I also am aware that these students are in 7th year. I think we should do this every year. That is if you all agree to it."

Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Why not take it one step further and promote each student to Head Boy or Head Girl. I know that Draco already has that ability as assistant professor, but why not do it for each house. This way when Mr. Malfoy becomes a fulltime teacher, Severus can promote someone in his place."

Hermione and Pamona both nodded their heads in agreement.

Severus spoke up. "I am sure that you have something in mind for me coming up at the end of next school year Harry. I will not press you for that information right now, but what ever you have in mind it seems like it will be a good idea. You are not known for doing something for no reason."

Harry blushed at this statement but said nothing. Finally after the heads of house all declared that the idea was sound, Harry approved that each student be promoted to the status of Head Boy or Girl. With a wave of his wand all prefect badges as well as Head Boy and Girl badges appeared in front of him. These he handed to Severus and Minerva as it was their jobs to make sure that all new students got their letters for the following year.

Finally with a last few little odd and end things Harry dismissed the meeting. After telling the staff that for the summer there was no password to his office, he gave both Draco and Hermione permission to use his library any time. He extracted a promise from Hermione that she would limit her book borrowing as well as her times when she came to borrow a book. Blushing, but smiling Hermione agreed. Draco laughed at her, but after a slap on the arm, amused himself by chuckling behind his hand. The rest of the staff got up laughing and departed for their duties they had to fulfill for the summer.

Harry gave a quick turn and appeared in his office. He sat down at his desk and started writing up the documents he needed for the changes to be official. When he was done, he sent house elves with duplicates of each document to every staff member in the castle. He also sent a copy with Hedwig to Albus. The response from Albus was sheer delight at the proposed changes. He also sent a reminder that Harry no longer needed his permission to make changes at the castle. He was pleased that Harry still came to him for approval. The young man was doing better than he ever imagined.

Author's Note: I will end this book here. Yes there will be a sequel. All I ask is that you bear with me as I get the thoughts and ideas together. I will also be working with Beta readers so that I can fix the few problems I had with this story. Therefore if you are a beta reader please send me a note so that I know who to ask for help. Thanks.

The sequel will be _Head Master of Hogwarts_.


End file.
